My Death Battles
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: I've been a fan of Death Battle for a long time and these are my attempts at making my own. Rating may change soon depending on how long this story lasts.
1. Introduction

**Hello there everybody, TigerVolcano5000 here with the beginning of a little side story. There is an internet show called "Death Battle" that has been going on for the past, almost, seven years and I'm a huge fan. But, like I'm sure is the case with a few other fans of the show, there are certain fights I would like to see but may not. I'm unsure as to whether or not they will ever do the fights that I want to see, so I decided to do them myself. This is only for fun, a little side project I've been thinking about doing for a while now. As to keep it as similar to the real thing as possible, I'll be following the rules of Death Battle as listed on the website.**

 **Combatants will only know of each other if they have had a canon meeting in their official universes, otherwise they will have no prior knowledge about one another. Regardless of whether or not they know of each other, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight**

 **As the name would imply each fight has to end with the death of the loser, although it doesn't have to be at the winner's hands. "Dead" can also extend to as far as physical forms are concerned**

 **Pacifists and peaceful combatants will have their moral restraints removed as to not interrupt the fight**

 **All traits will be represented with accuracy based on each combatant's universes. Also, all canon sources and material will be considered for both combatants at the time of the episode's release**

 **Characters who have had multiple incarnations will be an amalgam of the best aspects of those incarnations, unless it is drastically different from the others**

 **Warriors will be shown at their latest depictions and/or oldest age in order to have access to all of their abilities**

 **No players can influence the battle in order to keep it fair. This includes player-customization and special combatant training**

 **I hope that this is something that I can make enjoyable for readers. I know that I'm not the only Death Battle fan who has certain fights they would want to see, but have doubts that they will. I have a few battles of my own planned out and am going to try and go at this as realistically as the actual hosts of the show would. But keep in mind, I have other stuff to do and don't possess the necessary help, time, or resources to search through every little detail about each combatant. I'll research as much as I can, until I'm confident that I'm picked a correct winner. Also, I'm a little confused as to how stories like these would be written because I hear different things from different people about the format so some help with that would be really appreciated. I have no clue how long this will be, it really is just a side story I'm gonna be doing for a little while. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and goodbye:)**


	2. Boba Fett VS Deadpool

**(Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome to my new story. Well, side story. I've been a huge fan of an internet show called "Death Battle" for years now and I thought I'd try my hand at writing some. These are fights that I'd like to see, but I doubt I will. This is strictly for fun. Death Battle and all of the media used are all owned by their respected creators. Enjoy)**

 **Boba Fett VS. Deadpool**

 _Star Wars VS. Marvel. The Star Wars galaxy's deadliest hunter battles Marvel's near unkillable mercenary. Which hunter will collect the bounty? And which will be left in pieces?_

 **Dark: Hunting down targets and killing them for money. Once of the most respected and fun jobs of all.**

Zap: Okay, I wouldn't go as far as respected but certainly a daring line of work that is only meant for the strong and/or the bold. Which are two terms that perfectly describe these two deadly and high-trained warriors.

 **Dark: Boba Fett, the slayer of Jedi Knights**

Zap: And Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. I'm Zap and he's Dark and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Boba Fett is certainly unnatural in many more ways than one. For starters, he was not born into this galaxy but was instead created as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter known as Jango Fett.

 **Dark: He was really that fearsome to me. He tended to get "a-head" of himself at times.**

Zap: You must think you're _real_ funny, don't you?

 **Dark: I don't think, I know!**

Zap: Well, you got part of that sentence right.

 **Dark: Hey! Anyway Boba spent most of his childhood living with his father on the planet known as Kamino. Everything was fine…until Jango aided in the affairs of Count Dooku and the Separatists, got involved a battle between robots and space monks, and got his head cut off by one of said space monks.**

Zap: Definitely not his best day. After watching the death of his own father, Boba took Jango's mandolorian suit for himself and would soon take up his father's place as the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Dark: Fett's suit quickly became a large symbol of fear for anyone who was unfortunate enough to see it, especially up close. It's also composed of Mandolorian iron, an extremely dense metal that can resist the heat, the cold, and even the power of lightsabers. You know, those laser swords that can cut through** _ **anything**_ **?! Those.**

Zap: Fett's suit also projects a micro energy field, which further weakens the amount of damage he can take. He's actually capable of having an explosion happen in his face and he'll still be able to continue the fight. But let's get to the thing most of us want to hear about, the weapons. Fett's primary tool of destruction is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, a deadly and precise tool that Fett often cradles like a child?

 **Dark: Aw, that's adorable. You know, I do that with my guns too.**

Zap: Remind me to get you some professional help. Anyway, that isn't the only weapon Fett has in his arsenal. His wrist gauntlets also house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fiber cord whip, and numerous concussive and stun missiles. He can also fly around on his Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack. Although it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, it can reach speeds of up to ninety miles per hour.

 **Dark: The jetpack itself also houses a single antivehicle smart missile. And, believe me, you** _ **do not**_ **want to see this thing heading in your direction. Boba also has a habit of collecting the lightsabers of the Jedi he's tasked of hunting down. He probably has over a dozen of them and has been shown to possess extraordinary skill in wielding these blades. Not enough to match a true Jedi, but more than enough to give himself an advantage against his enemies.**

Zap: In short, Fett is one of the deadliest players in the Star Wars universe. He's killed dozens of criminals, politicians, and Jedi _and_ has even held his own against Darth Vader. Twice.

 **Dark: DAMN!**

Zap: He became leader of the Mandolorian Warriors after the Galactic Civil War and evened dueled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only twelve years old.

 **Dark: DOUBLE DAMN! But, despite all of his cool murders, weapons, and skills, there is one thing that has always proven to be his downfall. The Sarlacc Pit.**

Zap: This flaw is _so_ unavoidable that he was knocked into the Sarlacc by a blind and physically drained Han Solo, while he was wearing a jetpack. In fact, he's fallen in the Sarlacc Pit a total of three times. Three! And it's not like the Sarlacc is running around and hunting for snacks. It's a damn hole in the ground! And he can fly!

 **Dark: Even with his flaws, Boba Fett has earned his title of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter. He's probably one of the most dangerous warriors in the entire Star Wars universe. If he sets his sights on you, there's no point in running. Because, chances are, you're already dead.**

 _Darth Vader: No disintegrations._

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 **Dark: Who would have thought that the creation of a red suit wearing Deathstroke clone would have completely changed over world forever? I'm of course talking about the famous and incredible healing mercenary known only as Deadpool.**

Zap: However, the origin story behind this popular antihero is not as lighthearted as you might believe from his joking and laid back nature. Wade Winston Wilson was a global trotting mercenary who was looking for his chance to become the world's next great superhero. And it was fine…until he was diagnosed with cancer. Realizing that death was inevitable at this point, Wade simply gave up. He abandoned his heroic dream, stopped his chemo treatments, and even dumped his girlfriend in order to save her from the burden of a man doomed to die.

 **Dark: That is until he was offered a cure to his condition by Department K, the special weapons development division of an unknown world known as…Canada. And, when I say "cure", I mean they handed him over to the Weapons X program. While there, they injected Wade with the healing powers of the Wolverine. The hero, not the animal.**

Zap: I'm still not sure just how they could have given Wade Wolverine's healing factor, but whatever. Back in the Weapon X program, patients would take bets on which of them would survive under the knife.

 **Dark: These bets were placed in, what was affectional called, The Deadpool. Get It? Cause it's where he gets his name from? Eh, you'll see. Anyway, after his mutation, Wade's body became a surgical playground for Dr. Kilbrew and his assistant Ajax.**

Zap: Unfortunately for them Wade had, somehow, obtained superhuman strength, speed, and stamina because apparently they had a jar of that shit just lying around too. Using these newfound skills, he killed Ajax and made a, rather, dramatic escape. His comrades then encouraged him to take up his, now, popular namesake.

 **Dark: Deadpool!**

 _Weasel: Aw shit._

 _Wade: What?_

 _Weasel: Well, I put all my money on you and now I just realized I'm never gonna win the uh-_

 _Wade: Deadpool._

 _The two shared a knowing look._

 _Wade: Captain Deadpool._

 _Another look, though this one different._

 _Wade: No just, just Deadpool._

 _ **Deadpool: Yeah bitches!**_

 **Dark: What the fuck?!**

 _ **Deadpool: Oh, sorry for interrupting. I'll keep quiet but please, continue telling everyone how awesome I am. Not like they don't already know.**_

 **Dark: Zap! What the hell's going on?!**

Zap: (sighs), this was what I was afraid of. You see, Deadpool somehow possesses a unique awareness of whatever media he might be in. This extends to comic books, TV shows, video games, movies, etc.

 **Dark: Speak English!**

Zap: In the simplest terms possible, he's a master at not breaking but completely shattering the fourth wall.

 _ **Deadpool: Exactly! I'm so glad you guys understand. Not many people do. Like, whenever I'm hanging out with Spidey or at the X-Mansion or Avengers Tower or even the Baxter Building, they all just look at me like I'm crazy. Okay technically I am, but that doesn't give them the right to assume that nothing I do as any kind of meaning or something. Am I right?**_

 **Dark: Zap! Can I kill him?**

Zap: I'm not even sure if you can, and trying would only succeed in pissing him off. Not a wise move as Deadpool is a master martial artist, highly trained assassin, and a raging sex machi-HEY! Who put that in the script?!

 _ **Deadpool: Guilty!**_

 **Dark: Going off the topic of Deadpool's dick (thankfully), he has an entire arsenal of murdering machines that he can pull out of absolutely nowhere.**

Zap: This is an animation technique referred to as the "Magic Satchel". Although, to say that it's an actual thing is completely ridiculous.

 ** _(Deadpool pulls a monster truck out of nowhere): You were saying?_**

Zap: I hate you.

 _ **Deadpool: Aw, thanks Zap. I hate you too. Oh, can I tell everyone about my weapons? Pretty please with bodies and sharp things on top?**_

Zap: Fine, at least it'll be the fact that you can't shut up to some use.

 _ **Deadpool: Oh joy! Anyway, mah fans know that one of my favorite tools is my two trust katanas. They're made of a Nano ceramic fiber and are capable of cutting clean through Spider-Man's webs. And his franchise (laughs hysterically for a seconds before calming down). But, you all know exactly what this merc is all about...bullets. I love, I can't get enough of them, and I make sure to spread their joy everywhere I go. There's pretty much no limit to the weapons I own. On top of my katanas, I've got sais, hammers, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, laser cannons, grenades, smoke bombs, bear traps, a teleportation belt! Oh I just can't choose! I love 'em all!**_

 **Dark: That's it! I'm getting my bazooka!**

Zap: When did you get a bazooka?!

 _ **Deadpool: Gotta catch me if you wanna kill me! (Runs as Dark fires off multiple rockets in his direction)**_

Zap: (sighs), when combined his weapons and abilities have helped him accomplish some very impressive feats. He's proven to be fast enough with his guns to take out seven H.Y.D.R.A agents at once. He went through an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits and emerged without injury and once became a herald of Galactus.

 **Dark: He's decimated legions of armed ninja weapons solo, while he was talking on the phone. He's been able to successfully outwit Taskmaster, whose power is literally predicting his opponents every move, and, in one version of reality, he even murdered the entire Marvel universe! Even the once thought immortal Wolverine.**

Zap: Deadpool was able to accomplish this with a sword made of Carbonadium, a hyper metal alloy that's capable of neutralizing healing factors. Basically, he cheated.

 **Dark: But the main thing that's kept Deadpool alive throughout the years is his healing factor.** **He's survived being shot, dropped from great heights, ripped apart, and even being melted. He also once regenerated his entire being after being reduced to only a single hand. But, the process of regenerating entire organs and limbs has proven to be a slow one for Wade.**

 _Deadpool: Sit on a stick._

 _Blind Al: Bactine?_

 _Deadpool: Yeah (shows his severed hand slowly growing back), Bactine should do it._

 **Dark: Plus, while it's his greatest ability, Deadpool's healing factor is arguably his biggest weakness.**

 _ **Deadpool: Hey!**_

Zap: He's not wrong. Years of immortality has led you to believe you're invincible and you've become very sloppy in your approach.

 _ **Deadpool: Well, I never-**_

 **Dark: Oh yes you have! Despite his weaknesses and overall annoyances, Deadpool is truly a dangerous and capable fighter. If you see him, it'll wise to stay on his good side.**

 _Colossus: In that moment, everything chances. The way the world sees us. The way we-_

 _(Deadpool shoots Ajax through the head, killing him. Colossus turns around and throws up): Why?_

 _Deadpool: You were droning on._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was a, surprisingly, peacefully day in a large metropolitan city. For now that is. Sitting on the top of one of the skyscrapers, was a man wearing a red suit with twin katanas strapped to his back and was drawing a picture in crayons while listening to music on a small radio. To any normal bystander, this was a strange sight. But while the man was ridiculous, he was very dangerous too. The healing mercenary known as Deadpool. Deadpool was sitting there, humming to the song, until he turned and looked to the readers (i.e., you).

Deadpool: Oh, oh hello there everyone. I know, shocking that I'm in yet another fanfic. Guess I'm more popular than even I thought.

Just then, Deadpool saw a strange man in a green suit flying around in a jetpack.

Deadpool: Oh, that guy looks like he knows how to have fun.

Deadpool waited until the man flew beneath him before he cast himself off of the building. He landed on the man, revealed to be Boba Fett, and took him by surprise.

Boba Fett: What the hell?!

Deadpool: Hi there, mind if I tag along?!

The two then began wrestling for control, but Deadpool's extra weight caused them both to fly straight into the ground. Boba Fett stood up and glared at the mercenary before taking out his rifle.

Boba Fett: That, was not a smart move.

Deadpool: Oh, is it fight time now? This'll be fun.

Deadpool takes out two machine guns and the people around them begin to run away, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. But the two focused on each other.

 _ **(Fight!)**_

Deadpool began firing both machine guns at Boba Fett, who flew into the air to avoid them.

Deadpool: BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Annoyed by this, Boba retaliated by firing off his rifle as he flew through the air. The two hunters spent the next thirty seconds firing their weapons at one another while simultaneously trying to avoiding the attacks of the other. Because of his lack of armor, Deadpool was more nimble and was able to leap and roll out of the way of each of Boba's strikes. But Boba was fast in the air and was able to do about the same, with any bullets that actually hit him simply bouncing off his armor.

Boba Fett: Enough of this.

Boba fired the missile from his jetpack at Deadpool, who was out of bullets.

Deadpool: Damn it!

At the moment, he looked up and saw a missile heading for him.

Deadpool: OH SHIT!

He leaped out of the way, but was knocked away due to the force of the missile after it collided with the ground. Boba was about to finish off Deadpool, when the mercenary suddenly disappeared.

Deadpool: Surprise!

Boba quickly turned, only to receive two boots to the face as Deadpool kicked him back to the ground. Fett was quick to pick himself up, but realized that his rifle had been knocked out of his hand and Deadpool was nowhere to be found. Boba slowly began walking forward, looking for signs of the red suit wearing mercenary.

Deadpool: Over here!

Boba turned to receive a punch to the face, then Deadpool teleported behind him and kicked him in the side. He then appeared in front of Boba and uppercutted him.

Deadpool: Shoryuken!

He then appeared behind Boba and kicked him back into the earth. Deadpool went to throw another punch, but Boba caught this one.

Deadpool: Be gentle.

Boba used his other hand to punch Deadpool across the face before grabbing the back of his suit and delivering another punch straight to his gut. He then used their close proximity to his advantage and kneed Deadpool in his face. He then fired a rope from his wrists and it completely wrapped itself around Deadpool.

Deadpool: This doesn't look like it'll end well for me.

Boba then took to the air and flew up before throwing Deadpool across from him. He then fired off a missile from his wrist with the intent of ending this. By struggling, Deadpool was able to get himself free from the rope as the missile flew ever closer. He spread his arms and legs out wide, allowing the missile to pass underneath him just inches apart.

Deadpool (looking at the readers): Damn. That was too close.

He then took out one of his shotguns, aimed, and fired it directly at Boba's jetpack. With the addition of a bullet hole, the jetpack began to fly around randomly with Fett yelling. He quickly unstrapped himself from the jetpack and flew to the air, allowing it to crash into the side of a building and explode.

Boba looked at Deadpool with clenched fists and glaring eyes before forcing himself to calm down. Without saying a word, he pulled out a lightsaber from his belt and ignited its green blade.

Deadpool: Damn, that looks dangerous and life-threatening. I love it!

Deadpool then took out his katanas and the two stared at each other for three seconds and then charged. Boba swung his lightsaber at Deadpool, who managed to ducked underneath the blade. Deadpool then swung his swords and Fett's chest, but was shocked when the blades were stopped at the armor on Boba's chest. The two looked at each other for a moment.

Deadpool: Well...this is awkward.

Deadpool teleported out of the way just as Fett swung his saber again. The two charged and swung their blades, with Boba's lightsaber effortlessly cutting through Deadpool's katanas.

Deadpool: Hey! Those were collectors items!

Fett then thrust his lightsaber forward and impaled Deadpool through the chest.

Boba Fett: You might have won this if you spent more time fighting and focusing and less time running your mouth.

Deadpool: Oh, I'm not done yet.

Deadpool then head-butted Boba away from him and pulled the lightsaber out of his chest. Boba picked himself up and fired his flamethrower at the mercenary who rolled out of the way. He then pulled out a pistol and fired at Fett's wrist gauntlet, destroying it. Deadpool the pulled another sword from nowhere and laughed.

Deadpool: Carbonadium sword bitches!

As Deadpool ran forward, Boba launched a rocket from his other wrist gauntlet and shot it at Deadpool. The rocket hit his leg, causing it to explode into multiple pieces.

Deadpool: Oh, my leg!

The red merc suddenly teleported and Fett heard yelling from behind him. He turned, only to see a flash of silver as Deadpool swung his sword and fell to the ground. They remained there in silence for a few seconds before Boba's head slid off of his shoulders and his body collapsed to the ground. Deadpool then crawled over to Boba's severed head, picked it up, and crawled back to Boba's body. He then positioned himself in front of the corpse and pulled out a cell phone.

Deadpool: Smile for the camera, Mr. Silly Pants.

Deadpool then took a picture, tossed away Boba's head and stood up. He looked down to see that his leg was already beginning to grow back.

Deadpool: Well that was painful, but fun. Now, I find to find me some chimichangas. Fighting and killing can really work up an appetite.

Deadpool began hopping away. The crayon picture he was drawing earlier floating down to the ground, and it was a drawing of Deadpool missing a leg and cutting off Boba Fett's head.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Deadpool is sitting down eating some chimichangas as his leg grows back while Boba Fett's corpse is left to rot in the streets._

 ** _Deadpool (begins to dance in victory): Oh yeah, I won bitches!_**

Zap: Will you shut up?! Ahem, this match was closer than you might think. While Boba did have the superior armor between the two, Deadpool's healing factor allowed him to take all of Boba's attacks and give back just as much.

 **Dark: Yes, Boba's has killed dozens of Jedi and survived more than one run-in with Vader but Deadpool casually runs into fights with beings that are considered gods and can wipe out entire worlds and he manages to emerge alive.**

Zap: Overall, Boba simply lacked the means to put Deadpool down for good. Meaning, all he could really do was delay the inevitable.

 **Dark: Like father like son, no one in that family can get "a-head" in this life.**

Zap: The winner is-

 _ **Deadpool: ME!**_

Zap: THAT'S IT! DARK, GET THE BAZOOKA!

 **Dark: My pleasure.**

 _ **Deadpool: Oh, gotta run. See ya everybody!**_

 ** _Next time on Death Battle_**

A teenage boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair rode down on a tidal wave. In his hand was a pen which turned into a sword and he wore an orange shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood".

 **Versus**

A young boy came flying down on a glider. He was bald and had a blue arrow tattoo on his head and all over his body.

 _ **Percy Jackson VS. Aang**_

 **(Author's Note: I think that went pretty well, hope you all enjoyed it. Next time we've got Percy Jackson going up against Avatar Aang, it's a fight I've been interested in for a while so I'm doing it. I'd appreciate you guys leaving a review telling me your thoughts. Just be nice. Feel free to request any fights you want to see. Although I make no promise to do them because I'm not sure how long this side story is going to last. Also, don't request any character you aren't okay with dying because they might not win. If I made any mistakes, _politely_ tell me and I'll try to fix it next time. If you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd appreciate it too should it help. Again, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and I'll see you all next time)**


	3. Percy Jackson VS Aang

**(Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back with another one of my death battles. Again, this is purely for fun. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I own nothing, Death Battle and characters shown all belong to their respective owners.)**

 **Percy Jackson VS. Aang**

 _It's Percy Jackson and the Olympians vs. The Last Airbender. The world itself will shake as the savior of Olympus battles the Avatar. Will Aang's diverse skills be too much for the demigod to handle? Or will Percy's experience and training turn the tides on the young air nomad?_

Zap: Throughout fictional history, you'll find all manner of weapons and abilities. But, these two combatants command the very elements around them.

 **Dark: Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon.**

Zap: And Avatar Aang, the last airbender. To make this fight fair, we will be using Aang as he appeared in the Last Airbender show and comics. Not his adult self that is mentioned and has appeared in the Legend of Korra.

 **Dark: He's Zap and I'm Dark-**

Zap: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 **Dark: Percy Jackson is the son of the sea, savior of Olympus, and one of the most powerful half-bloods on the planet.**

Zap: But he didn't start out that way. Perseus Jackson was born as an average kid to a mortal mother named Sally Jackson.

 **Dark: Yeah, his life wasn't great. He was dyslexic and had ADHD, had a wimpy best friend, and a douchebag stepfather who was abusive to his mother.**

Zap: But Percy's crappy life changed when he discovered that his father, who he had never met, was actually the Greek god of the sea: Poseidon.

 **Dark: And from that moment on, Percy's life would never be the same.**

Zap: After discovering that his very blood will any attract monsters and demons who want his life, Percy was whisked away to Camp Half-Blood. A place where demigod children of the ancient Greek gods can stay and learn how to defend themselves in an uncertain and unforgiving new world.

 **Dark: Young Percy found himself thrust into his new life when the master bolt of Zeus, the King of Olympus, was stolen.**

Zap: If not recovered soon, this would lead to a civil war amongst the gods which not only destroy their world but the world of mankind too.

 **Dark: So Percy teamed up with his wimpy friend, who turned out to be a half man half goat, and a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase to go and recover the master bolt before the worlds of man and god were destroyed. He succeeded and has been kickin' ass ever since. Primarily thanks to his favorite toy.**

Zap: Percy's weapon is a single sword by the name of Anaklusmos.

 **Dark: But you can just call it Riptide. It's a medium length xiphos which can turn from a pen to a sword whenever and will always reappear in Percy's pocket should he lose it. No matter what!**

Zap: However, it does have a flaw. Riptide is made of a special material known as Celestial Bronze. While it is capable of harming gods, demigods, Titans, Giants, and monsters, it has absolutely no effect on mortals.

 **Dark: Good thing he doesn't fight-oh right. He's fighting a mortal right now, isn't he?**

Zap: Yeah.

 **Dark: Bummer. But, luckily for Percy, he also has some cool powers.**

Zap: Since his father is the actual god of the sea, this makes Percy a very strong hydrokinetic.

 **Dark: What?**

Zap: He can control water with his mind.

 **Dark: Oh.**

Zap: Percy is capable of controlling water and large tidal waves using only his mind as a weapon. He can also breathe underwater and can heal himself as long as he is close to a considerable amount of it.

 **Dark: He can fall from immense heights and not get harmed, so long as he lands in the water. He can also manipulate the density of the water to turn it into an, almost, solid shape. He's constructed water he can stand on, water shields, and even giant water fists that followed and imitated the movements of his own.**

Zap: He's capable of summoning large storms and hurricanes, which gives him limited electrical and air manipulation. He can also cause earthquakes and even volcanic eruptions by manipulating the water underneath them and can control frozen/icy water around him. Obviously, being a son of the sea god also gives him resistance to fire and heat.

 **Dark: But one of his greatest feats comes when he and his girlfriend were trekking through the pit of Tartarus. Where he was shown that he can even control poisons by manipulating the water within them.**

Zap: While the full extent of this ability is unknown, he was able to control it well enough to defeat the ancient immortal known as Akhlys and was even able to scare Annabeth with this power for fear of it turning him into something he wasn't.

 **Dark: What wimps. You're gaining a cool new power which can overpower beings who predate the gods and titans themselves! Who cares if it comes with a little bloodlust?**

Zap: Percy has proven time and time again to be one of the Earth's strongest defenders. He's beaten dozens, perhaps even hundreds of monsters, demons, half-bloods, gods, giants, and titans, aided in the defeat of the primordial earth goddess Gaia (who was literally the earth itself), proved essential in defeating the titan lord of time Kronos, and even held his own against Ares, the god of war and one of the strongest of the Olympians, when he was only twelve years old.

 **Dark: Damn! I like this guy.**

Zap: But for all of Percy's abilities and skills, he does have one fatal flaw. As stated by the wisdom goddess Athena, Percy is _too_ loyal to his friends and family. He's willing to sacrifice his life and even the entire world to save everyone and this could prove one day to be his downfall.

 **Dark: But, considering what he can do, I doubt anyone's gonna be taking him down anytime. But his opponent certainly has a good chance.**

 _Percy to Annabeth: We're staying to together. You're not getting away from me. Never again._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: The Avatar, a powerful and legendary being who is destined to master the four elements and bring peace to the world. Every time the Avatar has died, their spirit is reincarnated into a new form in order to ensure the world will always have a defender to keep the peace. The most recent incarnation being a young boy by the name of Aang.

 _(Aang riding around on a ball air and crashes into a statue)_

 **Dark: We're doomed.**

Zap: Aang was born to two air nomads in the year 12 BG. After his identity was confirmed as the Avatar, he was taken away to the Southern Air Temple to be raised and trained. He traveled across the planet with his mentor and friend Monk Gyasto.

 **Dark: Despite his young age, Aang had proven a prodigy at the art of airbending. By age six, he was better than kids twice his age and had surpassed his own masters by the age of ten.**

Zap: However, Aang's childhood would soon come to an abrupt end. You see, the Avatar is usually told of who they truly are at the age of sixteen. Due to the air nomads suspecting that a war was soon coming, however, Aang was told when he was twelve.

 **Dark: You'd think being told that you're the most recent reincarnation of a nearly divine warrior would be cool, right? Not in Aang's case, because no kid his age wanted to hang out with him and he would be forced to leave behind his mentor and friend, Gyasto, to finish his airbending training elsewhere.**

Zap: Afraid and confused, Aang ran away with Appa, a flying sky bison and his lifelong companion. During which they were caught in the middle of a storm and Aang, subconsciously, used his hidden powers to freeze himself and Appa in an iceberg where they would rest for one hundred years.

 **Dark: Until a hot waterbending chick and her idiot brother freed him from his prison and the Avatar was born again. Unfortunately, after he was frozen, the Fire Nation started a war against the entire world which raged on for the next century. Oops.**

Zap: Upon realizing his mistake, Aang dedicated himself to end the one hundred year war and bring peace to the world.

 **Dark: Which would be easy, if Aang hadn't ran away before he could be taught the other three elements. This kid is not a good Avatar.**

Zap: That's only at the start of his career. As he progressed, Aang went from an inexperienced child to a true force to be reckoned with. Aang had spent a year learning the remaining three elements in order to master them all. He's capable of manipulating air, water, earth, and fire at will using his mind as his only weapon.

 **Dark: Aang's best form of bending is his airbending, which isn't a surprise considering he has been practicing all of his life. He can create tornadoes and currents of air that can lift and knock over ridiculously heavy objects. However, this is a form of bending he mostly uses for defense and evasion.**

Zap: The next element he mastered was water. Although he was good at it, his skill lessened as his focus did. Aang quickly proved himself a waterbending prodigy, able to create a large wave on his first try. Water is, however, his least used element as he prefers to use the readily-available elements of air and earth. He was still able to create massive tidal waves, including one strong enough to put Fire Lord Ozai on the defense when the two had their climatic battle.

 **Dark: Earthbending was, by far, his most difficult element to master. It is stated that the most difficult element for the Avatar to learn was the one that is directly opposite from their true personality. Because Aang's native element was air, this made bending the earth extremely difficult for him to master.**

 _Aang: What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?_

 _Toph: No that's the problem, you've gotta stop thinking like an airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no tricky trick that's gonna move that rock. You've gotta face it head on. And, when I say "head on", I mean like this!_

 _(Toph leaps into the air and crushes a boulder by head-butting it)_

Zap: But Aang quickly became adept in earthbending as well. It became his second most used element, due to it's generally availability. He's capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying, and even form a suit of earth armor around himself during combat. He does, however, mainly use earthbending for defense by creating large walls, shelters, and restraints to neutralize his opponents due to his pacifist nature. Toph, his blind friend and earthbending teacher, also taught him an ability known as the seismic sense. It's similar to sonar and allows Aang to detect the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground.

 **Dark: An element that really gave Aang trouble was firebending. Although it should have been the final element he learned, he had the opportunity to learn it early at the hands of Master Jeong Jeong. His impatience, however, was a problem and it led to him getting Katara hurt.**

Zap: After that incident, Aang feared the destructive power of firebending and became hesitant to learn it at all. After accepting his former enemy Zuko as his firebending teacher after an invasion on the Fire Nation failed, he learned the true meaning of firebending from the dragons Ran and Shaw. He was no longer afraid of learning firebending and advanced rather quickly. Although, he was still hesitant to show aggression in his fighting style.

 **Dark: Aang is capable of shooting powerful waves of flame from his hands and feet and can even fucking breathe fire! The hell?!**

Zap: The flames that Aang creates are hot enough to melt through solid stone, which places them at around thirty-seven hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Zuko also taught Aang an advanced and unique form of firebending called lightning redirection.

 **Dark: As you might guess from the name, it allows Aang to take in bolts of lightning and redirect them back at his attackers. But one of Aang's most skilled bending forms is an ancient style known as energybending.**

Zap: After receiving knowledge from a giant lion turtle (don't even ask), Aang gained the ability to actually bend the life energy within a person's body. This gave him the ability to permanently strip someone of their bending abilities or restore a person's bending should it have been taken away by other means.

 **Dark: But all of that could pale in comparison to Aang's greatest tool: The Avatar State.**

Zap: The Avatar State is an extremely dangerous power that is owned by the avatar. While in this form, all of their bending abilities increase far beyond superhuman and into the realm of absurdity. While in this form, Aang's airbending can erode solid stone with a single gust of wind, his waterbending can reach a water source far away and he can raise the waters of an entire ocean, similar to how the moon pulls the tides, his earthbending skills increase as he can crush boulders into pebbles and send them flying at their enemy with deadly accuracy and power _and_ he doesn't even need to be connected to the earth to use it, and his firebending can effortlessly melt through stone and can take down an entire airship with ease, albeit with help from Sozin's comet. This is a phenomenon that drastically increases the power of all firebenders.

 **Dark: However, it does come with a pretty big weakness. If Aang were to ever die in the Avatar State, it will severe the avatar's spirit from the world and prevent them from reincarnating. _Ever again._**

Zap: Not to mention that Aang is still young, and doesn't have as much combat experience as one would believe. Although he's learned the four elements, he's still a long way from truly mastering them.

 **Dark: But, don't let his kind nature and young fool you. Aang is one of most powerful beings on the planet, and he'll give you a reminder if you ever get the stupid idea to piss him off.**

 _Aang to Chief Arnook: I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Aang was flying through the forest on a mission. He had heard some rumors of kids being removed from their homes and trained in a hidden camp and he was going to investigate. Aang flew down and landed on the earth as he continued his trek.

Unknown: Excuse me.

Aang turned round to see a teen with black hair and an orange shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood" standing there.

Aang: Who are you?

Unknown: My name is Percy Jackson and you're trespassing. I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave.

Aang: I can't. I've been hearing rumors of kids being brought to this area and I'm here to ensure their safety.

Percy: They are safe, now you need leave.

Aang: You'll have to understand me doubting your words. I'm not leaving.

The two young warriors stared at one another with an intense look in their eyes. Percy takes out Riptide and uncaps it into a sword.

Percy: I won't ask you again, _you need to leave._

Aang stands in a fighting stance.

Aang: I can't do that.

 _ **(Fight)**_

Aang stomps his foot on the ground and summons up two large boulders, which he flings toward Percy. The demigod rolled out of the way of them both before he charged at the Avatar, swinging his sword. Aang managed to dodge each swing before he thrust his hands forward and sent out a column of air which threw Percy into a tree. Aang then shot two streams of fire from his hands, but Percy saw a lake and reacted quickly by telekinetically grabbing some water and flinging it out in defense. The two elements collided and cancelled one another out.

Aang's thoughts: _Whoa, so this guy can control the water. That movement isn't like anything I've ever seen so he can't be a waterbender. Still, I'll have to be careful._

Percy's thoughts: _This kid is tougher than he appears. Looks like he can control the elements, I'll have to keep my guard up._

Percy used his powers at flung more water at the air nomad, who used his waterbending skills to redirect the attack to the ground. He then did a kick and sent another gust of wind heading straight for the demigod. Percy leaped out of the way, but then saw Aang tossing a large boulder at him. Thinking quickly, Percy summoned more water to himself and hardened it into a shield. Although the shield absorbed most of the damage from the boulder, it still managed to send Percy sprawling across the ground. He stood up, just in time to dodge another blast of fire from the Avatar. Percy then realized that the impact from the boulder had knocked Riptide from his hands. He searched around and found it lodged in the truck of a tree.

Percy: Gotcha!

The demigod raced over, dodging multiple gusts of wind and streams of fire from Aang who wasn't letting up. Percy snatched his sword and flung it at Aang, but it simply passed through him as if he was made of air. Percy then realized that this kid must have been a regular mortal because only they can remained unharmed from Riptide's Celestial Bronze blade.

Aang: What just happened?

Seeing in opportunity from Aang's confused face, Percy summoned up more water and changed its density to make it more solid before flinging it directly into Aang's chest. He then used the water's solid state to create restraints and chained Aang to the ground.

Percy: Surrender. This is over.

Aang: No.

Aang slammed his foot into the ground and used his earthbending to cause the ground Percy was standing on to raise drastically in the air and sent the demigod flying through the air. Percy summoned the water that holding Aang and used it to cushion his fall as descended down to the earth. Having enough of this, Percy shut his eyes and concentrated. Aang looked onward in amazement as the wind around Percy began to pick up and actually swirled around him. The wind began moving faster and actually became visible to the young avatar. Aang's eyes widened as he heard thunder and saw lightning striking and appearing around Percy. His opponent had actually created a miniature tornado around himself! Percy's eyes snapped open and he charged with incredible speed that caught Aang off guard. Because of this, he was unprepared for the demigod fist that shot out and decked him across the face before another one hit him in the stomach. Aang tried to move out of the way but, whatever Percy did, he was faster and more agile than before and he couldn't get out of the way in time. Percy summoned up some water and threw it toward Aang, and sent him into a tree.

Percy: This fight is over. Surrender now!

Completely silent, Aang slowly stood up and faced his opponent. It was Percy's turn to be surprised as Aang opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing a pure white color. The air around Aang picked up and surrounded him in a bubble of wind. He then opened his mouth and breathed a stream of fire, which wrapped around the bubble he had created. He then called some water and pieces of earth to him and they wrapped around his body. Aang stopped there with glowing eyes and all of the elements simultaneously wrapped around him and he was ready to fight. Percy launched a wave of water, but Aang effortlessly redirected the attack and sent it away. He then sent a massive just of wind which disrupted Percy's personal tornado and sent him flying over twenty feet away. Aang then lifted multiple boulders into the air and crushed them into tiny pebbles. He then sent the pebbles at Percy which such force that they were able to pierce through rocks and trees. Thinking quickly, Percy used the water to give himself a boost and put it up as a shield for any attack that caught him.

Aang: I shall finish this now!

Aang thrust his fist forward and launched a tornado sized torrent of flames in the demigod's direction. When it collided with the ground, it caused a massive explosion which sent Percy flying and nearly incinerated the rocks and trees around it. Percy had cuts and bruises all over his body and hurt for him to move. Before he could try, however, the earth suddenly raised up and wrapped around his arms and legs. Aang then slowly floated to the ground and stared the demigod directly in his eyes.

Aang: You were correct, this fight is over.

With hand movements, Aang summoned up streams of air, water, earth, and fire and lifted them into the air. He then caused the four elemental streams to mix and sent them down, flying at Percy. Percy shut his eyes and concentrated all of the remaining power that he could possibly muster up. Aang was so focused on ending this, that he didn't notice a long stream of water being lifted out of the lake. Or it forming a large spear. Or it heading to him until it was too late. Aang gasped in shock as the solid water spear impaled him through the chest and pierced his heart. His shock caused him to power down from the Avatar State and lose his focus on his attack. The four elemental streams halted and fell to the ground harmlessly. Percy found himself able to easily break free from the stone (since it wasn't being controlled anymore) as Aang's body falls lifelessly to the ground. Percy walks over to Aang's corpse and stares at him with sadness.

Percy: I am truly sorry. May you peace in Elysium.

Without another word, Percy picks up Aang's body and walks to Camp Half-Blood.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Percy gives Aang proper burial, outside of the perimeter of the camp._

Zap: Dark, are you crying?

 **Dark: No, you are. Shut up!**

Zap: Anyway, this was a truly good fight. While Percy and Aang might have seemed evenly matched to begin with, the fight soon turned in the demigod's favor. Because of his ability to control the water, Aang's firebending would have been nearly useless. And, while they can both do it, Percy's hydrokinesis has been shown on a greater scale and is able to be perform with less effort.

 **Dark: Yeah, not to mention that Percy has _way_ more actual combat experience than Aang does. From the beginning of the first Percy Jackson book to the end of the final Heroes of Olympus book, Percy has nearly five years of experience battling monsters, demons, half-bloods, gods, titans, giants, and even primordials. Worst case scenario for the demigod, that's almost twice the experience the avatar had.**

Zap: Even though Riptide would have been useless for offense in this fight, that wouldn't have slowed Percy down for long. Aang's best chance to pull out a victory was the Avatar State and, while it is extremely powerful and dangerous, there's no reason to assume that it's any stronger than most of the main villains that Percy has fought in his demigod career.

 **Dark: Finally, Percy also has more experience in battling against beings who eclipse him immensely. When he was only twelve years old and had little actual training and fighting skills, Percy was able to hold his own against Ares who is one of the strongest of the gods of Olympus. On top of that, he was able to injure him! And, that injury was still there about two years later!**

Zap: Aang has faced off against some truly strong and deadly foes in his career as the Avatar, but Percy has faced nearly impossible and insurmountable odds through nearly half a decade and has always been able to not only survive but to win and kick some ass.

 **Dark: Looks like Aang was just H2Owned.**

Zap: That's not funny.

 **Dark: YES IT IS!**

Zap: The winner is Percy Jackson.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A soldier was cautiously walking through an abandoned building. He was African-American with black hair, advanced armor, a helmet, and a high-tech rifle. What he didn't know was that he was being stalked. In the shadows, clinging to the wall, was a strange looking creature. It had a large head, razor sharp fangs and claws, no eyes, and a spiked tail. The creature hissed at the man, revealing a second mouth, before climbing into the vents.

Unknown to either of them, however, they were both being hunted. This figure was standing crouched on a tree branch while a cloaking device was active and disguising itself. It stood and pressed a button on its wrist, which deactivated its cloaking device. It was a tall creature with a smooth grey mask, dreadlocks, and a shoulder mounted plasma cannon. It let out a low growl and unsheathed two blades through each of its wrists before reactivated the cloaking device and leaping to go take out its prey.

 ** _Rookie VS. Specimen 6 VS. Dark_**

 **(Author's Note: And there ends chapter two. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Next time, we've got our first battle royale. The three protagonists of the 2010 Aliens vs. Predator video game will duke it out in a battle to the death. I see you guys next time. TigerVolcano5000 out!)**


	4. Rookie VS Specimen 6 VS Dark

**(Author's Note: Hello there my readers and welcome to another chapter of "My Death Battles". I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a fight that I've wanted to do for a long time.)**

 **Rookie VS. Specimen 6 VS. Dark**

 _A war of the species ensures. It's a three way fight for survival between human, xenomorph, and yautja. The time has come to see who the superior species is. Who will win, and who will die?_

Zap: Today, three rival species will duke it out till the bitter end.

 **Dark: Rookie, the silent marine**

Zap: Specimen 6, the intelligent xenomorph

 **Dark: And Dark, the merciless hunter. Hey! He stole my name!**

Zap: Not important at this moment. Now, despite the events of the game happening around each other, these three dangerous warriors have never met. Until today.

 **Dark: He's Zap and I'm Dark.**

Zap: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Rookie was a young marine who completed his training at Orbital Fort Osney and was assigned active duty aboard the USS Marlow, being the first in his unit to have this happen to them.

 **Dark: Many of his fellow trainees show envy at his position, and who wouldn't given that he's only a private?**

Zap: But, in a cruel twist of irony, Rookie's first operation apart of the ship's crew would turn into nothing short of a disaster. While his ship was preparing to land on a planet known as BG-386, they were shot out of the sky by a Predator ship that had dropped its cloaking device nearby. He was then forced to put his training to the test as he found himself on a planet that was infested with the galaxy's deadliest alien creatures, the xenomorphs.

 **Dark: Fortunately, Rookie was more than prepared to take on those bastards. Partially thanks to his awesome amount of weapons. I'm talking the VP78 Pistol, the ZX-76 Shotgun, the M41A/2 Pulse Rifle which can also shoot grenades, the M59/B Smartgun which is my personal favorite, the M260B Flamethrower, and the M42C Scoped Rifle. Ah, just thinking about all of these weapons gives me wonderful pants feelings.**

Zap: That's deeply unsettling. Anyway, Rookie doesn't just rely on his weapons for combat and survival. He wears M3 Personal Pattern Armor with a TNR Shoulder Lamp for protection and illuminate his path. He also has flares to light up what's in front of him, stims to heal himself from injuries, a motion tracker to locate his enemies, and a hacking device to bypass security doors. Despite being only a human in a war between two of the deadliest creatures the universe has ever spawned, Rookie has been able to accomplish some pretty impressive feats. He survived a massive xenomorph infestation, was able to kill the Matriarch (the xenomorph queen), fought and killed a Yautja in one-on-one combat, fought and killed three Praetorians, and killed Karl Bishop Weyland. The man behind it all.

 _Karl Bishop Weyland: You're a survivor. Like the hunters that once ruled this planet. Like the xenomorphs they stalk. Like me._

 **Dark: But don't confuse badassery for invulnerability cause Rookie's far from perfect. While he can use more than half a dozen weapons, he can only carry two of them out one given time. And if he has the Smartgun, it actually takes up both of his weapon slots. When you take away all of the armor, gadgets, and weapons, he's still only human.**

Zap: But he's one human that you definitely don't want to underestimate. He's proven himself time and time again to be one of the best. He's incredible loyal to his fellow marines and has constantly thrown himself into situations that had left others emotionally and physically wrecked, which is a compliment to his mental fortitude.

 **Dark: My advice? Don't piss him off, and do not threaten his friends.**

 _Rookie is shown gunning down a whole wave of xenomorphs with his pulse rifle with little movement. Once they're all dead, he heals himself with a stim and continues his march without making a sound._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Specimen 6 was a xenomorph who was birthed in a controlled environment by Dr. Groves and his team at the Weyland-Yutani research facility on BG-386. Unlike the rest of her species however, Specimen 6 displayed an incredible amount of intelligence. This was shown when she burrowed into her chest's chest and emerged from his mouth to escape her captivity when scientists came to retrieve her and the others. Dr. Groves activated the coolant systems which killed the scientists in the room and subdued the xenomorph. However, she was spared death by Karl Bishop Weyland who was impressed by the intelligence levels she displayed.

 **Dark: She got the number "6" branded and her head and was kept in confinement, while being allowed to kill technicians and an armed security guard in order to test just how much of a lethal killer she truly was. Upon attempting to escape after hearing the call of the captured Matriarch, she was quickly subdued and recaptured. But when Weyland opened the Yautja pyramid located beneath the research facility, it unleashed a powerful electromagnetic wave which shut off all power in said facility and once again allowed Six to escape from her prison.**

Zap: Specimen 6 possessed the abilities that you would find among the common xenomorph. She uses her fangs, claws, and spiked tail to attack and kill her foes. She can also scale walls at a quick pace and leap large distances to attack prey with relative ease. Her blood is also acidic, which could actually be used to her advantage when an enemy attacks her from close range. But her greatest tool was her intelligence. You see, Six stands out from other xenomorphs due to this trait. She has been shown to cut power to vital systems, destroy light sources, and to disorientate her foes in order to give herself an advantage in combat.

 **Dark: Besides her handy brain, Six has done some pretty impressive things. She was able to use stealth and guile to fight and kill two Yautja youngbloods simultaneously, and immediately after that she still had the energy to go up against a Yautja Elite. Though he had an advantage most of the fight, Six once again proven her intelligence by allowing him to believe that she'd be beaten. Once he got close enough, she** _ **impaled him with her tail**_ **and attached a facehugger to him in order to create the Abomination. And no, not the guy from Marvel. Sort of a xenomorph/yautja hybrid.**

Zap: Given her abilities and intelligence, she really doesn't have any physical weaknesses. However, she is still only a single xenomorph so she can easily be overwhelmed if a large group of enemies discover of her too soon.

 **Dark: But, given her stealth, I don't that's gonna happen.**

 _Specimen 6 is shown emerging as a Praetorian, with the six gone from her head. She leans back and lets out a monstrous roar._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Dark was a Yautja warrior who undertook the trials necessary to become an Elite, while in the presence of his clan leader Spartan and Elites Wolf and Hunter. Upon completion of his training, he was dispatched along with two others to investigate a distress call sent out by five Youngblood Yautja on the planet BG-386. Upon arrival, they discovered that the planet was in the middle of a huge xenomorph outburst and a battle between them and the United States Colonial Marines. His mission soon became to eliminate the human trespassers and contain the escaped xenomorphs.

 **Dark: As an Elite Yautja warrior, Dark's got the standard gear necessary for the hunt. I'm talking about his cloaking device which nearly completely covers him from any eyes, dual wristblades on both hands (which is a rarity for Yautja), the awesomely powerful Plasmacaster (I know what I want for my next birthday), the Combistick, the Smart Disc, Proximity Mines, his Bio-Mask which allows him to detect both humans and aliens** _ **and**_ **allows him to mimic the voices he hears, the Sat-Com, a Self-Destruction Device, and Health Shards to…heal himself.**

Zap: Dark's notable feats including killing the Abomination (which is a combination of xenomorph and yautja DNA), killing a Praetorian, and destroying Freya's Prospect. Despite all of this, he is not invincible. His cloaking device doesn't make him completely invisible so he can be seen even with it activated, he wears little armor and both it and his overall durability do have their limits, and his natural vision is heat vision which allows him to see the heat signatures given off by his prey. While this can help him in a hunt, foes that don't give off any body heat or can find a way to conceal their body heat will be invisible to him.

 **Dark: Regardless of his faults, Dark has proven himself as one of the deadliest of his kind. If you see glowing yellow eyes in the distance and three red dots pointed at you, you better start saying your prayers right then and there. Cause this is one hunter who won't rest until he gets his prey.**

 _Dark stands on top of the pyramid, holding the corpse of the Abomination. He then begins to laugh deeply as he chucks the creature to the ground below._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Rookie is slowly walking through an abandoned building, with his lamp on and pulse rifle ready. He then stopped when he could have sworn that he heard something. And he was right. He could hear scraping in the vents above him and he leaped out of the way, just as Specimen 6 pounced from the ceiling. The two stared at each other, but then a plasma blast shot from the side of them. Dark materialized from the air and now they all simply stared at one another. Rookie loaded his pulse rifle, Specimen 6 hissed, and Dark readied his wristblades.

 _ **(Fight)**_

Rookie made the first move, shooting off his rifle at both aliens in front of him. They both quickly ran out of the way, with Six using her agility to avoid the bullets and Dark deflecting any that got to him with his wristblades. He then fired off a plasma blast, to which Rookie quickly rolled out of the way. Dark fired again, this one hitting an area too close to Rookie and sent him sprawling across the floor.

Seeing it as her opportunity to strike, Six roared and leaped at Dark. The predator in question quickly spun around, only to be forced to the cold steel floor and receive multiple slashes to his mask. Dark then grabbed the xenomorph by the throat, lifted his leg, and delivered a strong kick directly to her gut. The force of the blow knocked her away and then her on the ground, recovering. Dark stood and changed the vision of his mask from heat to alien.

With Specimen 6 now in his sights, Dark took out a combistick and chucked it. The weapon hit Six's shoulder and pinned her to a wall. She grabbed the weapon, pulled it out of her body, and threw it away. She snarled at Dark, who readied his wristblades and the two charged at each other. Once they reached each other, it became a struggle of pure strength and raw power as the two of them tried to overpower the other.

Having recovered from Dark's plasma blast, Rookie stood to see his two foes fighting and clawing at one another. Seeing this as his own opportunity, Rookie changed his rifle to its secondary function and took aim with the intention of taking out two birds with one stone. Or, in this case, two aliens with one shot. He then fired off a grenade and the two didn't realize that the marine had gotten up until it was too late. The grenade exploded upon contact with Dark's back and the two were sent through the steel wall and tumbled down to the stone below.

Seeing the Smartgun lying next to the hole in the wall, Rookie tossed aside his rifle, picked it up and began firing. The two aliens once again found themselves running away to avoid being mowed down by a wave of bullets. Dark took shelter behind a few boxes and switched his vision back to heat. He took out a health shard and injected it into himself. With his health restored, he took out a smart disc and launched it at Rookie. The disc sliced the weapon clean in half and the force from the impact sent Rookie down to join his enemies.

As Dark revealed himself from his hiding position, with his wristblades at the ready, Rookie quickly found and picked up a shotgun before firing it. The bullet hit Dark in his shoulder and he roared in pain as green blood oozed from the wound. Rookie fired off another shot, this one hitting Dark in his chest and caused the Yautja to a knee. Rookie then heard a loud screech from behind him and turned to see Specimen 6 barreling down on him with impressive speed. He fired off shot after shot, but she was able to avoid them all until the shotgun ran out of bullets.

Rookie rolled out of the way to avoid Six's razor sharp claws. As she prepared to pounce again, Rookie reared back his fist and delivered a strong punch to her face. The force behind the attack surprised the xenomorph and she was forced back as Rookie ran to put distance between them. He quickly took out a stim and injected himself with it. He the saw a scoped rifle lying on the ground and increased his speed to reach it with Six racing after him. Just as she pounced, Rookie reached and fired off the rifle hitting Six in the chest. As the xenomorph lay unmoving, Rookie turned his attention back to Dark who had stood up.

Dark pulled out the tubes on his mask and removed it from his face entirely. He then removed his plasmacaster, readied his wristblades, and let out a loud, primal roar. Rookie fired off multiple shots as Dark charged, deflecting each one with a swing of his blades. With it soon running out of bullets too, Rookie chucked the rifle at Dark who effortlessly sliced it in half. He then rolled away as Dark barreled down on him, swinging his blades with the intent to kill. Seeing a flamethrower to the side, Rookie quickly raced over and readied it but hiding the weapon from his opponent.

As Dark charged at him, Rookie quickly spun around a fired the weapon. A torrent of flames shot out and the hunter roared in pain as they consumed his body. Finding the strength to stand and continue, Dark threw an arm forward and hit the weapon's canister. This caused a large explosion which sent both combatants away from one another. Despite the burns on his body and the pain he was in, Rookie was still able to stand. As he opened his eyes, he saw Dark lying against a rock wall. His green blood was splattered across the wall behind him, his body and armor was burnt, and his eyes were lifeless as his head fell to the side. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rookie turned around and walked away.

Only to be tackled to the ground by a large creature. Rookie was grabbed by his throat and came face to face with Specimen 6, who did have a hole in her chest. She then tossed the human across the ground before getting down in a pouncing stance. Realizing it as his last chance, Rookie pulled out a pistol and began firing it off rapidly in hopes of ending this fight. Six was running to him at a very fast pace, dodging each and every bullet that was fired at her. She leapt and reached her prey as she grabbed his throat in one of her claws. She then lifted up her tall and shot it forward, impaling him through the skull. Seeing that his body had seized movement, she got off of him. Seeing that Dark was dead as well, she stood on her hind legs and let out a roar of victory.

 ** _(K.O)_**

 _Specimen 6 crawls away up the mountain as Rookie and Dark's corpses are left to rot._

 **Dark: HOLY DAMN! Now that's what I call a death battle!**

Zap: This was one incredible fight. Each warrior had their own specials skills and abilities, but Specimen 6 was ultimately able to pull out a win. This win was mainly in thanks to her speed, healing, feats, and intelligence.

 **Dark: In terms of speed and agility, she had this one in the bag. Xenomorphs have been shown to be pretty quick on their feet, while Rookie and Dark would have found themselves weighed down by their own heavy armor. Great for protection, but speed is a different story.**

Zap: She also possessed the superior healing ability. Both Rookie and Dark require the use of gadgets to heal themselves, whereas Six will heal over time from any damage that she takes.

 **Dark: She also did have the better feats when compared to the others, at least in terms of combat. While Rookie was able to kill a predator in one-on-one combat, there have been other humans who done the exact same thing with far less weapons and protection. Now, we aren't downplaying Rookie's accomplishments. Nor are we downplaying that Dark was able to slay the Abomination. But Specimen 6 was able to simultaneously fight and kill two Yautja youngbloods and was still in good enough shape to fight an Elite.**

Zap: But the main thing that gave Specimen 6 the win in this fight was her amazing intelligence. While both Rookie and Dark have probabaly killed hundreds of xenomorphs, none of them were as intelligent as Six was. She also once again showed that she was able to use her intelligence to her advantage in a fight, by allowing her enemies to attack one another while she bided her time and waited for the perfect time to strike.

 **Dark: Plus, both of her opponents (while badass) had their own issues weighing them down. It can be stated that Rookie relies too much on his weapons (for good reason) and lacks good hand-to-hand combat. While it can be assumed that he was trained in it, both Six and Dark have more experience with it. And in Dark's case, the mask would have been a problem. It has two different visions and each can only see one species. This means that he would have to keep switching visions in the fight which would come back to bite him in the ass. Not to mention the fact that xenomorphs have the ability to detect yautja even when they are cloaked. Looks like the marine and predator just couldn't stand the _hive_.**

Zap: That was horrible.

 **Dark: Don't question my creativity!**

Zap: The winner is Specimen 6.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

Multiple soldiers with machine guns are shooting their guns into a cloud of smoke. After the firing stops, a few of them go in the smoke. The others then hear screams, laughter, and the sound of slashing as severed body parts are sent flying back. The remaining soldiers ready their guns as a figure emerges from the smoke. Everything below his upper jaw was completely cybernetic. He also had a patch over his left eye, a glowing red right eye, and white hair. He was giving off a red aura as he look to the soldiers and laughed evilly. He then lifted up his red blade, which was covered in blood.

 _?: Who's next?_

 ** _Raiden slices into death battle_**

 **(Author's Note: And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next time we've got Raiden from Metal Gear making an appearance. But the question remains, who's he gonna be fighting? Pay attention to the updates that I do to my other stories and I might just reveal Raiden's opponent. Until next time, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. Raiden VS Starkiller

**(Author's Note: Hey there everyone. TigerVolcanno5000 here and welcome to another chapter of "My Death Battles". Enjoy :)**

 **Raiden VS. Starkiller**

 _It's Metal Gear VS Star Wars. Watch as the cybernetic ninja battles the sith-turned-jedi. Will Raiden's speed and strength eclipse his foe? Or will Starkiller's power over the force prove too formidable even for a being of Raiden's caliber?_

 **Dark: Throughout fictional history, you'll encounter many and I mean** _ **many**_ **different kinds of fighters. But none are more badass than the ones who wield a blade and will kill if you get on their bad side. Like with Raiden, the cyborg ninja of Metal Gear**

Zap: And Starkiller, Darth Vader's secret apprentice. I'm Zap and he's Dark and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] **[+][+][+][+]** [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Born in Liberia, a young boy named Jack London lost both of his parents and was later adopted by George Sears, the future president of the United States.

 **Dark: Except for the fact that Sears was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy. And you know, there's also the small fact that HE KILLED JACK'S PARENTS! Poor kid just can't catch a break.**

Zap: Because he was such a great parental figure, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian civil war where he became the captain of his own unit in the "Army of the Devil". And BEFORE YOU ASK DARK, no it's not an actual army of demons or the army of Satan.

 **Dark: Stupid misleading names, getting my hopes up.**

Zap: Exceptionally skilled in his line of work, Jack's high kill count soon earned him the title of "Jack the Ripper". He had accomplished all of this, and he was only ten years old.

 **Dark: Oh god, can you imagine how dangerous this guy will be at puberty? You know, if it ever hits. I mean, ten years pass and he still looks like he's waiting for those stones of his to drop.**

Zap: Well, considering the fact that he knocked up a girl he met named Rose after being abandoned by Solidus, you have to assume that they did.

 **Dark: Being tormented by his past and seeking to right his wrongs, Jack joined a special task force named "Fox Hound" where he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake and took on the awesome new name: Raiden.**

Zap: Except, the entire time he was actually being manipulated by the Patriots who were a secret organization who manipulated the U.S from behind the scenes and were bent on world domination.

 **Dark: Yeah, and then the developers of the game just decided to take us all for a serious mind fuck. You see, as it turns out, Rose was secretly a patriot spy and she'd been manipulating his entire life from the moment they got together. Geez, women.**

Zap: She later said that she had a miscarriage when she was pregnant with Raiden's child and married another moan to trick but she was actually trying to trick the patriots and-.

 **Dark: ZAP, ENOUGH! God. Basically, they eventually got together and had a kid. Now, can we please talk about weapons and killing people now?**

Zap: Sure.

 **Dark: Yay!**

Zap: One day he was captured by the patriots and used as a test subject for exoskeletal enhancement surgery, transforming him into a superhuman cyborg ninja. As a cyborg, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with nigh unstoppable being of mass destruction. He fast enough to out run bullet trains and he can even run on walls. On top of that, Raiden was shown to be strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY. Upon estimation and comparison to a Metal Gear REX, a RAY can weight over 1000 tons!

 **Dark: Think that's cool? Well, guess what? That wasn't even his final form! He later got another cyborg body which was much stronger than he old one. So powerful in fact that he can flip over a giant robot, rip off its building sized sword, fight a duel with it, and then finish it off at blinding speeds! What the hell?!**

Zap: When he doesn't have any…building sized swords to wield, Raiden comes equipped with a high frequency blade called "The Murasama". Originally forged in the sixteenth century, the sword was re-outfitted with high-frequency technology. This causes a current to run through the sword and weaken its target's molecular bonds. Theoretically speaking, this allows the sword to forcefully cut through just about anything.

 **Dark: And if there are any of you out there who need more proof of his badassery, he also has a super code called Zandatsu. In this state, Raiden's perception of time slow from anywhere between fifty and ninety percent, allowing him to take** _ **all**_ **the time he needs to cut through his foes as creatively as he wants.**

Zap: Raiden can take his power another step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Allowing intense agony to flow through him and overload his senses, causes him to lose himself in his old Jack the Ripper personality. This "Ripper" mode immensely enhances his, already ridiculous, speed and strength.

 _With a single sword of his sword, Raiden slices two cyborgs in half. He then proceeds to knock down the remaining cyborg, stab his hand, cut his arm off, and slices him in half as well. Raiden chuckles darkly before pointing his blade at Sam and Monsoon._

 _Raiden: Who's next?_

Zap: But Raiden's enhanced modes do come at a cost.

 **Dark: You mean, beside the whole intense agony and insanity?**

Zap: Yes, They rely on a fuel source and using these modes burns through that fuel rapidly.

 **Dark: True. Raiden is forced to rely on absorbing electrolytes from enemy cyborg as he can only carry enough fuel to maintain these modes for a limited time. Oddly enough, just like the oil in a car, his blood must be changed regularly. Pretty much because it's unnatural.**

 _Vamp: You too, immortal?_

 _Raiden: No, I just don't fear death._

 _In a helicopter, Snake fires a sniper shot which frees one of Raiden's arms. He then precedes to grab his sword and cut his other arm free before spinning around and swinging around the Gekkos from the cables on his feet._

 **Dark: Awesome.**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Starkiller is known as the apprentice of Darth Vader and the slayer of all foes foolish enough to stand in his way. But before he was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, he was born as Galen Marek. His father was a Jedi Knight named Kento Marek and his mother was a young Jedi freedom fighter named Mallie. After falling in love and marrying in secret, the two were forced to flee the Jedi Order when they discovered that Mallie was pregnant. Unfortunately for them, this happy occasion was soon followed the execution of Order 66. This was a contingency directive that instructed all of the Republic clone troopers to execute all Jedi on sight. This was, of course, orchestrated by the sith lord Darth Sidious in his plan to wipe out the Jedi and take the galaxy for himself.

 **Dark: Yeah, not the best start to life for young Galen. And it didn't get much better from there. The Marek family was constantly on the run, moving from one planet to the next in an attempt to conceal themselves from the newly formed Galactic Empire. On an unknown date, they finally decided to settle on the planet Kashyyyk.**

Zap: However, Mallie was later killed when she tried to protect Wookies from Trandoshan mercenaries and slave traders. This left Kento to raise and protect their son on his own.

 **Dark: And then life** _ **really**_ **decided to screw over these guys when word got to Darth Vader about where they were. Despite the Wookies best efforts to protect the father and son duo, Vader stormed his way through the forest and made his way to their house. He later defeated the knight in a lightsaber duel and then murdered him in front of his own son. Damn.**

Zap: Sensing the hidden power within the boy, Vader decided to take him on as his secret apprentice and use him for assistance in destroying Sidious. That was when the boy took on his new name: Starkiller.

 **Dark: While it might not has always been easy, Vader's training certainly paid off in the end. Starkiller's weapon of choice is a single, red-bladed lightsaber. This blade always Starkiller to cut clean through nearly anything, or anyone, that stands in his way.**

Zap: But Starkiller's true strength resides in the Force. The Force is an energy field in the Star Wars universe that binds of the galaxy's living creatures together. A person need these living organisms called midichlorians to tap in the Force. The more midichlorians a creature has, the more powerful their connection is to the Force.

 **Dark: And I think it's safe to assume that Starkiller has a _lot_ of midichlorians because he has been shown using some pretty impressive force abilities. He can jump probably between ten and twenty feet in the air, use the Force for a temporary boost in speed to launch himself at his foes, channel lightning into his lightsaber for an enhanced attack, produce a force field using lightning, and use a move called "Force Repulse" to send all foes in his general vicinity flying. But his true strength comes when he uses his telekinesis and force lightning. **

Zap: Starkiller's telekinesis has been shown to extremely strong, perhaps his strongest force power and he's displayed exceptional skill in it. While on the planet Raxus Prime, Starkiller was able to use his telekinesis to pull a Star Destroyer down from the atmosphere onto the planet!

 **Dark: His force lightning is also very strong. It can deactivate giant machines and even kill fully grown rancors in a single shot. He defeated and blinded Jedi Master Rahm Kota in single combat. He's also defeated and killed Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti in battle, the former could create sentient suits of armor with the force and the latter practically had an entire planet at her command. Starkiller was later able to defeat his master, Darth Vader, when they fought. And was _immediately_ able to defeat Darth Sidious after that!**

Zap: Despite all of his powers, Starkiller is not perfect. He doesn't have much experience in battling other actual lightsaber wielding, force users. And while his powers are impressive, they can only do so much.

 **Dark: Still...you do _NOT_ want to end up on this guy's bad side.**

 _Darth Sidious is on the ground, with Starkiller standing above him with an ignited lightsaber._

 _Rahm Kota: He's beaten. Let it go._

 _Starkiller: It's a trick. He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me._

 _Rahm Kota: Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began._

 _Starkiller: Get Bail and the others out of here. I'll be right behind you._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starkiller was walking through a foreign (to him) city. He'd received word an important imperial information in on this planet and Kota sent him to investigate. Seeing a shadow pass over him, he turned to see a giant robot standing there with guns pointed at him. Before he could grab his lightsaber, a flash of red was seen and the robot was sliced in half before exploding. Standing on the other side was a white haired metal individual he'd never seen.

Raiden: Who are you? Get out of my way!

Starkiller was immediately suspicious of this individual.

Starkiller: I was sent by the rebel alliance. I'm need you to come with me.

Raiden: Fat chance!

Starkiller: I won't ask you again.

Starkiller ignited his lightsaber and Raiden's mask down on his face. Both warriors got into fighting stances.

 _ **(Fight)**_

The two of them charged and Raiden leaped into the air to avoid a swing from Starkiller's lightsaber. The cyborg managed to slash Starkiller across the back, to which the man grunted in pain before spinning around and sending Raiden flying with a force push.

Raiden managed to catch himself, before readying his blade and speeding forward. When he was only a few feet away from his opponent, he found himself unable to move. He looked up to see Starkiller with his hand raised.

Starkiller then slammed Raiden into a wall twice before he lifted a truck with his other hand and slammed it down on the cyborg's body. With his lightsaber at the ready, Starkiller slowly and cautiously walked toward the wreckage before a blur suddenly shot forth from the ground. Starkiller barely had enough time to leap out of the way as Raiden came charging down, sword first.

Using the force for a boost, Starkiller charged forward and slashed Raiden across the chest. With the cyborg distracted and in pain, Starkiller shot force lightning from his hand and sent his opponent flying. Raiden had managed to catch himself in time to see Starkiller shooting force lightning at him again. The next few seconds entailed Raiden using his speed to dodge Starkiller's lightning attacks.

Seeing a bus near him, Starkiller telekinetically tossed it into the air. When he saw Raiden leap toward the vehicle, he acted quickly and blasted it with lightning. The bus blew up the second the lightning touched it and the explosion launched Raiden far away, where he landed on the top of a small building.

Using the force to enhance his speed, Starkiller shot forward to his foe. Once he reached the building, he leaped into the air and over the building. He charged lightning into his lightsaber and brought it down on the cyborg, who managed to dodge the attack. Raiden then launched forward and slammed his feet into Starkiller's chest. The sith-turned-jedi was sent tumbling off of the roof and his lightsaber fell at out his hands.

With his blade at the ready, Raiden leaped to the ground and charged. Only to be stopped when Starkiller grabbed him in a telekinetic grip.

Raiden: Damn! Not again!

Focusing his power, Starkiller unleashed a massive torrent of lightning on Raiden's body. The cyborg screamed in pain before he was slammed into the ground. Starkiller summoned his lightsaber back to his hand and charged. He slashed Raiden across the side before impaling him through the chest.

Starkiller: It's over.

He pulled out his lightsaber before roughly force pushing Raiden into a wall again. Believing his opponent to be dead, Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and began walking away.

Raiden: Pain.

Hearing the cyborg's voice, Starkiller spun around.

Raiden: This is why I fight.

When the smoke cleared, Raiden's body was glowing a dark red. He looked at Starkiller and gave him a dark smile before laughing like a madman.

Raiden: It's time for Jack the Ripper, to let a rip!

Before Starkiller could activate his blade, Raiden raced forth and sliced his hand clean off. The cyborg then began racing around, charging and leaving multiple slashes across Starkiller's body. Having enough of this, Starkiller roared and unleashed a powerful force repulse attack.

The intensity of the attack shocked Raiden as (for the umpteenth time that day) he was sent flying. Ignoring the pain he was feeling, Starkiller blasted lightning using all of the energy that he could. Raiden brought up his sword and blocked the attack.

Raiden began to slowly make his way to Starkiller, who kept trying to put more power into the attack. When they were right in front of each of, Raiden threw his whole blade forward and there was a flash of light. Starkiller yelled and moved away, rubbing his eyes in pain.

Activating Zandatsu, Raiden raced forward and made dozens of slashes across Starkiller's body before leaping over him and landing on the other side. Sensing the fight was finished, Raiden sheathed his sword. He stopped while about two inches of the blade was still showing, before he quickly jammed the rest in. The same second he did that, Starkiller's body exploded into pieces. The cyborg merely looked behind at the remains of his opponent.

Raiden: Serves you right.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Limping a little bit, Raiden walked away from the field while the remains of Starkiller was left in the streets._

 **Dark: Damn! That was brutal. Let's show it again!**

Zap: Ahem, this was a surprisingly close fight. Both fighters had the experience, skill, and tools to go against the other but Raiden simply had the edge. Mainly in speed and strength. A bullet train travels at two-hundred miles per hour, meaning that Raiden's speed exceeds that. Not to mention that he has the strength to slice through steel and giant robots. Some of which, were designed to withstand the destruction of a nuclear war.

 **Dark: But Starkiller wasn't totally helpless. His strongest skills were his force lightning and telekinesis and they were definitely able to keep Raiden on his toes. The star destroyer that he pulled down easily had to weigh a few hundred thousand, maybe even hundred-thousand tons and the rancors that his lightning can kill in one shot weighed over a ton and a half. But Starkiller was simply unable to keep up with Raiden's speed and his armor couldn't protect him from Raiden's lethal swings. This fight was quite _shocking_ , wouldn't you agree?**

Zap: The winner is Raiden.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

It was late a night and a massive storm was taking place. Unknown to the inhabitants of a nearby city, a figure began to emerge from the water. The lightning strikes illuminated its form and revealed it to be a large reptile with dark green scales, a long tail, fangs, claws, and spikes across its back. The creature reared its head back and let out a loud roar, as one final lightning strike lit up its entire form.

 ** _Godzilla rampages his way into death battle!_**

 **(Author's Note: And there ends chapter numbah four! Hope you guys enjoyed. So next time, we've got the king of the kaiju himself. I'm so excited! But, who is he gonna be fighting? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you next time :)**


	6. Godzilla VS Way Big

**(Author's Note: Hello there everybody. This is TigerVolcano5000, and welcome to another death battle! Enjoy :)**

 **Godzilla VS Way Big**

 _Legendary films vs Ben 10. It's a clash of the titans as the king of the kaiju battles against one of Ben Tennyson's most powerful transformations. Will Godzilla keep his crown? Or will the shape-shifting hero finally dethrone this king?_

 **Dark: Monsters against aliens. Two species who've been battling for quite a while, and it's time for two more of them to go head to head in a true battle of titans. Godzilla, the king of the monsters.**

Zap: And Way Big, Ben 10's To'kustar transformation. As to ensure fairness in the fight, we will be using the 2014 version of Godzilla as it is his most recent incarnation. Also, because _his_ most recent incarnation was in Omniverse, Way Big will not have access to his ultimate form as Ben's new Omnitrix does not have the evolutionary function. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: The year was 1954, an American nuclear submarine was exploring the lower depths of the ocean. When it unknowingly woke something up.

 _At an airport, Godzilla and a M.U.T.O are staring each other down. Godzilla glares at the beast before letting loose a mighty roar._

 **Dark: Enter Godzilla, the king of kaiju. Godzilla was an ancient alpha-predator that thrived during the Permian period. After Earth's surface radiation levels declined, Godzilla retreated to the depths of the ocean to feed off the planet's natural geothermal radiation. And there he rested for hundreds of millions of years, however he did occasionally appear at certain points in human history. In fact, the mythologies of several cultures were inspired by this guy right here.**

Zap: After Godzilla's presence was made known, America lured Godzilla ashore at Bikini Atoll in an attempt to kill it with using their first-ever dry-fuel hydrogen bomb which was codenamed _Castle Bravo_. After retreating into the ocean, he would later return in sixty years to do battle with the M.U.T.O (standing for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) which was a race of parasitic organisms that lived during Godzilla's time and laid their eggs in the corpses of his species.

 **Dark: Fortunately for Godzilla, his was able to deal with the M.U. thanks to his awesome skills. At three hundred and fifty-five feet tall and weighing a whopping ninety thousands tons, Godzilla is truly a force to be reckoned with. He's been shown to possess extraordinary physical strength and combat abilities when fighting. He was able to defeat the male M.U.T.O in every encounter they had and was able to overpower the female M.U.T.O in their duel.**

Zap: His tail is also a formidable weapon, as he was able to use it to kill the male M.U.T.O in a single strike. Godzilla also possesses both gills and amphibious lungs, allowing him to breathe both underwater and on land. Also, despite his sheer size, Godzilla is surprisingly fast while in the water. This was shown when he was able to elude the United States military. He's also fiercely intelligent, able to learn and plan during fights. When unable to overpower both M.U. simultaneously, he choose to gradually learn their weaknesses and attack patterns to figure out how to bring them down. Godzilla's durability is also noteworthy, as he was able to survive the detonation of a fifteen megaton hydrogen bomb while he was standing directly next to it. He also seemed unharmed when being bombarded by missiles and artillery from the United States military, and seemed relatively uninjured after his fight with the M.U.

 **Dark: But my favorite power of Godzilla is his trademark atomic breath!**

 _Godzilla forces the jaws of the female M.U.T.O open before firing his atomic breath down her throat. The attack continues, until its power completely decapitates her._

Zap: While Godzilla still possesses his most powerful ability, it seems like he uses it as a last resort rather than a primary weapon of attack. He's also capable of firing it in rapid succession after charging the attack. In the film's official novelization and in an earlier screenplay, it was mentioned that the M.U. EMP ability had evolved to directly interfere with Godzilla's atomic breath. Meaning that there's a possibility that it wasn't even shown at its fullest power. This version of Godzilla also prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, as shown when he didn't retaliate upon being attacked by the United States military and left San Francisco after killing the M.U. without causing any further damage.

 **Dark: Although, despite his sheer badassery, Godzilla is sadly not the invulnerable beast we all would like to think. The gills on his neck seem to be a weak spot, as he directly bleeds when they're attacked on two separate occasions. It also seems as though he can't battle two powerful kaiju at once, shown by when the M.U. were able to overpower when they attacked together. But, in spite of his faults, Godzilla is still one tough bastard. He's strong enough to overpower a kaiju larger than him, fast enough to escape from the United States navy, and tough enough to survive the power of a hydrogen bomb. Trust me when I say that this is one kaiju that you DEFINITELY don't want to piss off.**

 _The day after his battle with the M.U. , Godzilla is seen standing up and walking towards the ocean. As the people watch him, he lets out one final roar of victory._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Ben Tennyson was once a normal ten year old boy. That all changed, however, on a summer road trip with his grandfather Max and his cousin Gwen. There, he discovered something that would change his life forever.

 _Ben is in the woods and looking at a small pod that had fallen from outer space. The pod suddenly open and a strange watch glows from the inside. As Ben brings his hand closer, the watch suddenly opens up and "leaps" on his wrist._

Zap: The Omnitrix. Created by the galvan known as Azmuth, the Omnitrix was a device built so that the creatures of the universe would know would it's like to "walk a mile" in each other's shoes.

 **Dark: Such a noble goal. And, how else would you use the most powerful weapon in the universe?**

 _Multiple images are shown of Ben misusing his powers. Including using Grey Matter to look for a trading card, using Stinkfly to prank his cousin, and trying to use XLR8 for food delivery_

 **Dark: Oh. This is supposed to be the universe's greatest hero?**

Zap: Sadly, yes.

 **Dark: May God have mercy on that universe.**

Zap: Throughout his life as the wielder of the Omnitrix, Ben has however proven that he is the only one who can wield it to its fullest potential. Proving this may saving his planet, and even his entire universe, more times than anyone (except Ben) can really keep track of.

 **Dark: But for today we'll be focusing on Ben's to'kustar form: Way Big.**

Zap: The to'kustars are race of unique and mysterious individuals as they are only created in Cosmic Storms.

 **Dark: But, we're here to talk about POWERS! Way Big has been shown time and time again to possess incredible physical strength. When Vilgax had increased his size to that of Way Big's, the alien was able to literally THROW HIM INTO ORBIT!**

Zap:…On top of that, Way big has great durability shown as when he can fend off enemy attacks when he barely even feels them. He can also survive in outer space and in extreme temperatures.

 **Dark: What may by his strongest ability, however, is when his crosses his wrists and fires a powerful cosmic ray that shoot through solid stone.**

Zap: Despite of all of this, Way Big isn't perfect. He often forgets just how strong he really is and has a mobility problem due to his incredible size. But his biggest weak spot is the fin on his head. As a single hit to that area is capable of paralyzing him.

 **Dark: But, despite all of that, Way Big is still no pushover. Let's just say that I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley. Even though I'd probably see him from miles away but you guys know what I'm talking about.**

 _When Ben first turns into Way Big, everybody on the battlefield looks at the to'kustar in marvel._

 _Gwen: That's a BIG alien._

 _Way Big: Wow, check me out. I'm not just big, I'm WAY BIG!_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was a relatively quiet day in the town of Bellwood. Its hero Ben 10 was sitting around with his partner, Rook Blanko, at Mr. Smoothies.

Ben: Man, things have been pretty slow, haven't they?

Rook: You would wish for violence and conflict?

Ben: Well, no. I'm just saying, not much excitement has been happening as of lately.

Less than thirty seconds after Ben said that, the ocean water started to bubble. Eventually, a figure arose from the ocean. The figure soon revealed itself to be over three hundred foot tall reptile: Godzilla. Once Bellwood's inhabitants saw the kaiju king, they started screaming and running away.

Hearing the screams, Ben and Rook stood up and saw Godzilla in the distance.

Ben: Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about.

Rook: We should call for backup. That creature looks extremely dangerous.

Ben cycled through his Omnitrix and turned into Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl: Okay, you call the plumbers for back up and I'll hold it off. Sqwaak!

Before Rook could say anything else, Astrodactyl was already speeding toward the kaiju. Upon arriving at the ocean, he slapped his Omnitrix, turned into Way Big, and landed in the water. The mini shockwave attracted Godzilla's attention, who simply eyed the new creature.

Way Big: Hey, lizard boy! Come on! You lookin' for a fight?! Well, you've got one!

Sensing that this creature wasn't going to leave, the king knew that his only option was to fight as he turned to face the creature. Way Big got into a fighting stance and Godzilla roared.

 ** _(Fight!)_**

The two ran at each other. Way Big landed the first blow by punching Godzilla across the face. He prepared to throw another one, by Godzilla grabbed him by the arm to stop the attack. He then began pushing Way Big back, attempting to overpower his enemy. The two titans became locked in a battle of physical strength and raw power as they both tried to push back the other.

Seeing in opening, Way Big shot his knee up toward Godzilla's stomach. As the kaiju lurched forward in pain, this gave Way Big the opening he needed. He punched Godzilla across the face again, before landing a third punch before the radioactive reptile could react. But Godzilla was able to slightly move, which caused the hero's next punch to hit Godzilla in the neck instead of in the face. What Way Big didn't know was that he just punched Godzilla in the gills.

The kaiju king roared in pain before he retaliated by sinking his teeth in Way Big's arm. This time it was the hero's turn to scream in pain as Godzilla kept pulling the arm to his body, with the intent of ripping it off.

Way Big began repeating punching Godzilla in the body to make him let go, but the beast was persistent. Finally, one of the to'kustars punches landed on the king's throat which forced him to let go.

But Godzilla showed that he wasn't out of the fight yet by clawing Way Big across his face. The alien took a step back and examined the damage.

Way Big: That hurt.

The kaiju simply replied with a low growl. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before charging yet again. This time, Way Big placed his hands in Godzilla's mouth to force his jaws open. The two wrestled for a bit, with Godzilla clawing at Way Big's chest to try and get him to let go.

Once again, Way Big kneed Godzilla in the gut before shoving him as hard as he could. The kaiju king completely collapsed in the water and Way Big waited for him to resurface. The water began to bubble and Godzilla slowly raised from the ocean, glaring at the creature that stood before him.

Way Big: Well then, let's go.

Just then, the alien noticed a blue glowing light coming from the water behind Godzilla. The light suddenly traveled up the creature's tail and fins, causing them all to glow. Before Way Big could react, Godzilla suddenly fired his atomic breath. The attack hit the alien dead in the chest and caused him to fall in the water. Ignoring the burning sensation he was feeling on his chest, Way Big stood back up.

Way Big: Oh yeah? Well, two can play that game.

Way Big placed his arms in an "X" position, and fired a green laser straight at the kaiju. It forced Godzilla back, and the kaiju king was surprised by the power behind it. The two titans glared at one another before charging again. This time, they grabbed each other's arms and it became another strength contest.

Godzilla began biting at Way Big's face, which forced the alien back enough for his plan. Spinning around with surprising mobility, Godzilla smacked his tail on Way Big's side and forced the alien down yet again. As he tried to stand, Godzilla grabbed him by his head and held him in place. As Way Big tried to break free, he didn't notice that the kaiju's fins were glowing again.

Once charged up, Godzilla fired the full force of his atomic breath to Way Big's head at point-blank range. The power of the attack completely obliterated the alien's head and his body fell to the water. All of Bellwood was silence as the kaiju king stood over Way Big's headless body. Letting its head back, Godzilla let out one final roar of victory.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Godzilla heads back into the ocean as Way Big's headless corpse turns back into Ben's human form and sinks beneath the waves._

 **Dark: NO! MY CHILDHOOD!**

Zap: Yeah, sad. But there it a reason behind it. While Way Big's cosmic ray could counter Godzilla's atomic breath, it was virtually the only advantage the alien had. Godzilla trumped him in almost every other category. Being almost twice Way Big's height, Godzilla definitely had the size advantage.

 **Dark: While Way Big throwing someone in orbit might have warranted him an edge in strength, Godzilla was able to overpower a being that was much large than himself. Also Godzilla has been shown to be surprisingly quick for his large size, while mobility was always been an issue for Way Big. Not to mention that his durability is incredible, shown by him being able to survive a fifteen megaton hydrogen, being attacked by the United States military, and duel two large M.U. all with minimal damage. This meant that he could survive practically all of Way Big's attacks.**

Zap: But what might be the biggest factor is that Godzilla is shown to be a very intelligent creature. Whereas Ben will usually prefer to just rush in and overpower his foes, Godzilla analyzes their fighting styles to be able to predict their attacks and discover their weaknesses.

 **Dark: Godzilla sure did _blast_ his way through this fight.**

Zap: The winner is Godzilla.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

It's a normal day in New York, excluding the figure swinging through the city. As they landed on a figure, the sun shown on the figure. They appeared to be male and he wore a red and blue suit with large white eyes and a black spider on his chest. He look around for a few seconds before shooting a web to a nearby building and began swinging again.

 ** _Spider-Man swings his way into death battle_**

 **(Author's Note: And another chapter comes to an end! I hope you guys enjoyed. Next time, we've got the web slinging, wall crawler himself showing up. But, whose he gonna be fighting? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	7. Spider-Man VS Lex Luthor

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of My Death Battles written by your favorite writer: TigerVolcano5000;) Enjoy:)**

 **Spider-Man VS Lex Luthor**

 _Marvel VS DC. New York's web slinging defender battles against Superman's brainy archnemesis. In this showdown of brains abd brawn, who will emergr victorious? And who will be left in the dust?_

Zap: Hero VS. Villain. Light VS. Dark. Good VS. Evil. These forces have been battling one another since the beginning of time and will continue to do so for the rest of eternity.

 **Dark: And today we're pitting two of the most well-known agents of their respective fields against each in a battle to the end. Spider-Man, the web-slinging wall crawler.**

Zap: And Lex Luthor, the archenemy of Superman. I'm Zap and he's Dark and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: The Spider-Man is the defender of New York City and one of the Earth's greatest superheroes. But, like most of the great heroes, he didn't start out like that.

 **Dark: Once upon a time, Peter Parker was little more than a wimpy friendless nerd. But that changed the day where he was bitten by a radioactive spider and acquired superhuman powers.**

Zap: Being a teenager, Peter's first thought was obviously to use these powers to…make money. He became a big hit in the entertainment world. After a single television appearance, however, a criminal ran right past his way. When questioned by a security guard as to why he didn't to anything to stop the criminal, Peter simply replied that stopping criminals wasn't his job.

 **Dark: Thus was a decision that Peter would come to regret for the rest of his life. For it was that criminal that ended up being the one that murdered his uncle Ben.**

Zap: After that, Peter dedicated his life to protecting the innocent as the superhero known as Spider-Man.

 **Dark: And he certainly has the skills to do so. He's strong enough to lift over 10 tons, fast enough to run over 200 miles per hour, and tough enough to take a grenade to the face and still fight.**

Zap: Along with his powers, Spider-Man also has two wrist mounted webshooters that he built himself. These along him to swing across the city with relatively ease. But his greatest power is his spider sense.

 **Dark: And it certainly is a useful. It acts a warming system, like caller I.D or an alarm clock.**

Zap: Weeeeeeeel, the spider sense is actually SO much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection of his surroundings. This is how he's able to effortlessly swing through New York City even though he doesn't look where he shoots his webs. Unlike his other human senses, it isn't affected by chemicals and toxins unless they were specifically made to counter the spider sense itself.

 **Dark: When combined with his speed and agility, this guy is nearly untouchable. He's so fast thst he can even dosge automatic fire. Despite his young age when compared to other superheroes, Spider-Man has shown that he's more than capable of going toe-to-toe with some of the greatest fighters in the Marvel universe.**

Zap: Spider-Man is able to incorporate his powers and spider sense into his own martial arts style known as "The Way of the Spider". However, despite all of his skiils and knowledge, Spider-Man is not invulnerable. His brightly colored costume does make stealth difficult, his durability has its limits, and he's especially weak to the specific ethanol coral pesticide.

 **Dark: Despite his faults, Spider-Man has proven time and time again why he is one of Marvel's hitters. It'll probay be smart to remain one this guy's good side.**

 _Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you?_

 _Spider-Man: You know who I am_

 _Mary Jane: I do?_

 _Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Superman is among one of tge most powerful beings in all of fiction. He can destroy planets, survive supernovas, and fly faster than light itself.

 **Dark: How can anyone POSSIBLY be the archenemy of a guy like this?! You'd have to be an immortal god made out of magic kyrptonite**

 _Lex Luthor: Wrong!_

Zap: Nope. As it turns out, enough brain can counter any level of brawn. And those brains belong to Lex Luthor. His real name being Alexander Joseph Luthor, he began his trek to the top from the very bottom. He spent his childhood luving in a place called the "Suicide Slum". Growing up under the roof of abusive parents, it was only by sheer willpower that Lex was able to make it from his hopes for a better life.

 **Dark: It was later on that his parents were killed in a car crash when their brakes failed. Don't feel too bad for them though, because he took the money from their life insurance policy as the start-up to his company. And HE'S the one that rigged their brakes!**

Zap: Although you can say that his business might have been found through some...questionable means, you can't argue with his results. With his setup in Metropolis, Lex would practically come to run the city itself. By taking ownership of nearly media outlet, there was virtually no one that could oppose his positive public image. But that all changed when the man of tomorrow made his appearance.

 **Dark: There are those that viewed Superman as the savior of humanity, but not Lex who saw Superman as a major threat to mankind. He believed that humanity no longer needed to solve their own problems, they were end up becoming a weaker race. Superman could end up ruling the planet since humanity would become completely dependant on this other worldly savior.**

Zap: Lex's solution? To eliminate Superman from the equation and then iinsert himself as the ruler of mankind. He's a cunning strategist and mechanical genius, who prefers to place his enemies in un-winnable situations. Should physical combat become unavoidable, however, he will done the mighty Warsuit.

 **Dark: The Warsuit is a technological marcel created by Darkseid, Superman's _other_ archenemy that Luthor enhanced even further using his own designs. Forged in the fires of Apokolips, the Warsuit is certainly a fine piece of equipmemt. It comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a kyrptonite axe, and laser beams powered by kryptonite generators. **

Zap: Along with its vast amount of weapons, the Warsuit also has the steength and durability to go up against Superman himself. Along with the Warsuit, Lex also had dozens of satellites that orbit the earth and bear his. Think of it like hot potatoe. Giant, space, laser hot potatoe.

 **Dark: Now, you would think that the GIANT opening near his head would be a weakness. But Lex's chrome-done is actually protected by an invisible force field, he just wants his opponents to see just who is kicking their ass.**

Zap: If all that STILL isn't enough in combat, Luthor will inject himself with a kyrptonite steroid. This enhances his strength to incredible levels and allows him to survive wounds that NO ordinary human should be able to. He's equaled Deathstroke in combat, stabbed Supergirl, snapped Brainiac's neck, and defeated Power Girl in a single stroke.

 **Dark: In Lex's defense, how nany guys can really handle more than a single _stroke_ with Power Girl?**

Zap: Dammit Dark!

 **Dark: HEY! If you don't want me making jokes, than don't give me any ammunition. You know that's how this works.**

Zap: Despite all of this, Lex has let his hatred of Superman get the better of him. When he merged with the Zone Child-.

 **Dark: WAIT WHAT?!**

Zap: Don't worry, it's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, "infinite power". The only drawback was that he couldn't use this power to harm others. But, considering that killing Superman was his main goal in life, he tried it anyway.

 **Dark: And so Superman straight up punched the god right out of him. Might not be accurate, but you know what I mean.**

Zap: Still, when the earth is in danger, you can count on Lex Luthor to look his enemies in the eyes and fight for his people. And then exploit them afterwards.

 _Lex Luthor flies down in his Warsuit._

 _Lex Luthor: Must I remind you of my superiority?_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

New York. It was relatively calm. There was one thing abnormal, however. That was the teen in a brightly colored spandex suit that was swinging through the city on a web. This was Spidee-Man, the city's dedender. He waa crouched on the roof of a skyscraper, taking in the sights, until there was an explosion.

Spider-Man: Welp, duty calls.

Elsewhere, a bald man in a green mech suit was stealing technology from a place called "Stark Industries". This was Lex Luthor.

?: Excuse me, but I don't think those belong to you.

Lex spun around to see Spider-Man hanging upside by a web.

Lex Luthor: Who are you?

Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Now, hou about you just put those back where you found them?

Lex Luthor: I have a better idea.

He lifted his hand and fired a green energy blast. Spider-Man leaped to avoid it and landed a few feet away.

Spider-Man (Sighs), you try to be nice to people.

 _ **(Fight!)**_

Spider-Man fired a barrage of webs at his opponent, but his attacks did nothing.

Lex Luthor: Pathetic

The villain retaliated by blasting ktyptonite beams towards the wall crawler. Spider-Man began running to avoid them before shooting a web and pulling himself to the wall. He began leaping from wall to wall as Lex overwhelmed him with a barrage of lasers. Shooting a web towards the ground behind the villain, Spider-Man pulled himself foward and slammed his feet into Lex's chest with incredible force and sent him flying into a wall.

Spider-Man: Ha!

The smirk on the teen's face was quickly wiped off when Lex stood up without a scratch with an arrogant smirk

Lex Luthor: Hahahaha! Fool! My suit is invincible!

Spider-Man: Heard that one before.

With a glare directed at the hero, Lex acted his jet boots and wrapped his arms around Spider-Man. With the hero trapped in his grasp, Lex flew towards the sky. Spider-Man began beating on Lex to try and get him to let go, but the criminal's body was protected by a invisible force field.

Once he decided that he was high enough, Lex used all of his strength and threw Soider-Man to the earth below.

Spider-Man: AHHHHHHH!

Shooting a web towards a nearby building, Spider-Man swung to safety and used his momentum to launch himself towards Lex.

Seeing the web slinger flying towards him, Lex launched foward to intercept. Once again, Spider-Man found himself grabbed by the villain. This time, however, Lex didn't stop and slammed them both into the ground.

With a tight grip on Spider-Man's shirt, Lex effortlessly lifted the superhero into the air.

Lex Luthor: Is this the best you can do?

Spider-Man: You don't know what I can do!

He then used both feet to kick Lex in the head. Although it didn't do anything, it surprised the villain enough as to where he let go of Spider-Man.

Seeing an abandoned car, Spider-Man grabbed it from the bottom at threw it towards Lex. The villain responded by taking out his axe and slicing the vehicle clean in half. With the car remains exploding in the background, Soider-Man took the opportunity to race foward at superhuman speeds. Lex wasn't agile enough to avoid the punch to the face thrown by the web slinger.

As Lex went tumbling across tbe street, Spider-Man shot a web at his feet. Using his strength, Spider-Man began swinging the criminal around and around before letting him go. Seeing the man flying, Spider-Man began swinging his way towards him.

Within seconds, he came to the crater where Lex had landed.

Spider-Man: Come out, come out. Where EVER you are.

Lex Luthor: You are starting to become a MAJOR annoyance.

Spider-Man turned and ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated by Lex's axe. He dodged another four swings from the weapon before grabbing onto to it. What took place next was, essentially, a tug-of-war between hero and villain.

After a few seconds, Spider-Man was able to pull the axe away from Lex and snapped it in two.

Placing out a hand, Lex fired another energy beam. This one, however, hit its mark as it shot square in Spider-Man's chest and sent him flying away. The web slinger caught himself, however, abd began sprinting towards Lex as fast as his legs would carry him.

The villain was _barely_ to keep track of the red and blue blur that waa racing towards him. In an attempt to stop him, Lex launched his flamethrowers from his gauntlets.

Showing keen agility, Spider-Man leaped into the air to avoid the torrent of flames. Upon again, he brought both of his feet down into Lex's chest. Grabbing the criminal by his arm, Spider-Man swung him around before letting go. Lex went flying towards a gas station, whuch resulted in a massive explosion. Lex was sent flying back, only his suit looked damaged and began to fall apart.

Spider-Man: Had enough?

Lex simply glared at the teenager before stepping out of the suit and, taking a page out of the wall crawler's book, threw a car at his opponent.

Spider-Man: Whoa!

Spider-Man leaped out of the way, only to receive a punch to the stomach from Lex. The atrack held behind it a surprising amount of strength, as Spidee-Man had a hard time standing up afterwards.

Lex ran foward again, but Spider-Man was able to catch his next punch thanks to his spider sense befote throwing his own. He then landed a kick to Lex's side, sending the villain down in pain. Lex reached foward and grabbed the wall crawler by his neck.

Unable to breath, Spider-Man shot a web towards a building. He swung into the air, inadvertantly taking Lex with him.

The two began wrestling in the air, each trying to overpower the other. They began spinning in a circle, going at fast nearly too fast for the untrained eye could track. As their speed increased, they began plummeting down towards the earth below.

Not even twelve seconds had passed before the two opponents slammed into the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Spider-Man stood up. His suit was torn and he was struggling, but he was up. Lex, on the other hand, laid motionless in the crater with the life drained out of his eyes.

Spider-Man: Well, that was unexpected. Man, though, I am starving!

 _ **(K.O!)**_

 _Spider-Man limps away while Lex's body is left to rot in the crater._

 **Dark: Damn! So cool!**

Zap: While Lex had the intelligance and possibly experience advantages, those were the only things that he really had going for him. You see, most the Warsuit's revolved around kryptonite. While great for battling kryotonians, they're only okay against everybody else.

 **Dark: Lex might have been able to keep up with Spidey's speed and strength, but not for long. Even against the very enemy it was built to destroy, the Warsuit can only last so long.**

Zap: Lex also views physical conbat as "beneath" him, meaning the he has less combat experience than you would believe. Spider-Man, on the other hand, battles all the time which gives him a tremendous amount of combat experience.

 **Dark: Looks like Lex just couldn't _swing_ his way to victory.**

Zap: The winner is Spider-Man.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A muscular man with a long white beard flew down from the sky. Electricity crackled around his hands, "I am the kung of Olympus!"

 **Versus**

A figure clad head to toe in silver armor comes running in, a trail of white lightning brhind him. "I am the god of speed."

 _ **Zeus VS Savitar**_

( **Author's Note: And another chapter comes to an end. There's something that I want to discuss with you guys. That being, I can't promise just how long this story will last. When i first got the idea, I had close to sixty fights in mind. But now, WAY less. I just wanted to guys to know that this story can end at anytime. That is NOT me giving up on it, I just wantee to make you guys aware.**

 **BTW, THE Savitar that will appear in the next fight in from the "Arrowvrrse".**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Zeus VS Savitar

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back. Enjoy the chapter:)**

 **Zeus VS Savitar**

 _God of War VS The Flash! It's a battle of the deities as the father of the gods battles the ruler of the Speed Force in a duel to decide who is the true god. Will Zeus's command over the weather grant him victory? Or will Savitar's speed allow him to leave this king in the dust?_

Zap: Gods. Since the beginning of humanity, mankind has believed in a near infinite amount of deities.

 **Dark: And today, we'll be pitting two of the strongest together in a battle to the end.**

Zap: Zeus, the king of Olympus

 **Dark: And Savitar, the god of speed. He's Zap and I'm Dark**.

Zap: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Zeus is the ruler of Olympus and the most powerful god in all of creation. But, he didn't start out that way.

 **Dark: Yeah, here's the thing: after murdering his own father Oranos, Zeus's pops Cronus had been given a prophecy that one of his children was destined to overthrow him. Instead of staying calm in such a situation or simply not having kids, Cronus decided to eat every baby that popped out of his wife/sister Rhea. Gross by the way.**

Zap: And so Rhea could only watch helplessly as her children were devoured in front of her, until the day came where she could take no more. After the birth of her sixth child, who she would name Zeus, she took him away to a place where he would be safe from the dangerous eyes of his father.

 **Dark: She waited until her sixth baby before she decided to do something? Mother of the year over there.**

Zap: ANYWAY, upon reaching adulthood, Zeus would return with vengeance in his heart. After Zeus freed his siblings from their father's stomach, what began was a war between the Titans and the Olympians that would forever be known as the "Great War". After the gods defeated the titans and banished them to Tartarus, they ruled over the mortal world for a long time to come.

 **Dark: BUT, that didn't last forever. You see, the Oracle had given a prophecy that a marked warrior will bring forth the death of the gods and the destruction of Olympus. Damn, don't you just hate when that happens?**

Zap: To prevent this prophecy from coming to fruition, Zeus sent Ares and Athena to capture this warrior. However, they actually ended up capturing the wrong one. A mistake that they would all come to regret.

 **Dark: But, we're here to focus on Zeus and that is exactly what we are gonna do. Being an Olympian, Zeus possesses a ridiculous amount of strength, speed, and durability. He's also a shape-shifter, allowing him to transform to into humans and/or animals and even alter his own size at will.**

Zap: And naturally, as a god of the sky, Zeus can control the weather. He can manipulate lightning and even summon thunderclouds and/or tornadoes. He also has a fast working healing factor, which allows him to heal from fatal wounds and even regenerate entire organs.

 **Dark: On top of that he can fly, teleport, create portals, summon legions of creatures to fight for him, project himself in astral form, animate inanimate objects, and create several clones of himself. Holy crap.**

Zap: It should be noted that hus clones are considerably weaker than Zeus himself and it's easy to tell which is the real one. Zeus has certainly earned his title of "King of the Gods". He can overpower nearly anything in all of creation, has lightning fast reflexes, and can survive injuries that would have killed lower gods.

 **Dark: But don't confuse iverwhelming power for invincibility, because Zeus isn't what you would call "perfect". His intense fear of being dethroned by the "marked warrior" has led to him taking some pretty drastic measures.**

Zap: And, while he can't be killed by regular means, there do exist objects that could allow a mere mortal to end his life. These include the Gaunlet of Zeus, Pandora's Box, and, of course, the Blade of Olympus.

 **Dark: Plus, beings that can equal or surpass him in power can end his life as well. Although, considering that he's one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, I don't expect that to happen any time soon.**

 _Kratos: The hands of death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate, could not hold me. And YOU, will not see the end of this day. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!_

 _Zeus: PETULANT CHILD! I shall tolerant tour insolence NO MORE!_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: One on calm night, a woman was murdered in her own home and her husband was accused of the crime and arrested. These two were Nora and Henry Allen, the parents to Barry Allen.

 **Dark: Being only eight years old at the time, you can only imagine how traumatised poor Barry was. But, it did put him on the path that he needed. THE PATH TO BECOMING THE FLASH THAT IS!**

 _Barry puts on the suit and goes speeding through the city._

Zap: In his superhero career, The Flash has battled dozens of criminal psychopaths, crazed meta-hunans, and even aliens. But, there was one foe that truly pushed Barry to his physical and mental limits. One being that threatened to destroy everything and everyone that Barry loved, and that being's name was Savitar.

 **Dark: Who was later revealed to be a time remnant-gone-rogue made by Barry's future self. Spoilers.**

 _Flash: Who are you?_

 _Savitar: Savitar, the god of speed._

Zap: Savitar was a force to be reckoned with. Barry had battled and defeated speedsters in the past, but none to this caliber. In their first encounter, Barry couldn't even land a hit on him.

 **Dark: But, like most speedsters, running fast isn't the only thing that Savitar can do with his speed. He also has a healing factor, ridiculously fast reflexes, the ability to generate and hurl lughtning bolts at his foes using the energy he makes when he runs, can run fast enough to _travel to other dimensions_ , can perceive things/people that are happening/moving as fast as him, and can vibrate his body to generate energy and...create earthquakes? What in the actual fuck?!**

Zap: Yeah, it's pretty ridiculous. He also has superhuman strength and stamina, his striking power only being enhanced by his armor. Despite his amazing power, Savitar is not as invulnerable as he might want others to believe. Although his armor is his greatest strength, it's also his biggest weakness. He _needs_ it in order to run as his full potential. Otherwise, the massive buildup of heat energy that he makes creates a charge so strong that it _will_ kill him.

 **Dark: He's also weak to cold like every other speedster, although he appears to have a slight resistance. Despite all of that, Savitar is NOT someone to underestimate. He's made complete fools out of some of the Earth's greatest superheroes. If you manage to piss him off, don't even bother running. He'll catch you.**

 _Savitar: And that's when I realized the truth Barry. God feels no pain, so all I had to do was become one._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's ebd this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In eagle form, Zeus was flying down to the mortal world. He had heard rumors of a speedy figure clad in silver armor that left a trail of white lightning and death. Some mortals were beginning to view it as a god.

Using his enhanced sight, Zeus spotted a trail of actual white lightning zooming around soldiers. Upon pausing, the soldier corpses fell to the ground and Zeus was able to see this figure in full. He reverted to his nornal form and landed with a thump.

Zeus: You! Identify yourself!

Unknown: I am Savitar, the god of speed.

Zeus: You DARE proclaim yourself as one of us?! I will ahow you the rage and true power of a god!

Savitar: Heh, it will be your funeral. _Old man_.

Zeus's hands ignited with electricity and blades shot forth from Savitar's gauntlets.

 _ **(Fight!)**_

The two contenders charged foward, Zeus snashing his fist into the speedster's side and Savitar slashing the deity's chest. They stopped their momentum before glaring at each other. Zeus fired a bolt of lightning, but Savitar dodged with incredible speed before slashing his chest again.

With a snarl, Zeus lifted his fist and punched the ground. The shockwave got Savitar off balance for a second and Zeus made his move. Flying foward, he grabbed Savitar's head and took to the skies.

Savitar began slashing and stabbing wildly, trying to free himself. With his free hand, Zeus punched Savitar and sent him crashing to the ground. Charging his hands, Zeus fired a bolt of lightning at his downed form. To the surprise of the god, Savitar stood up and absorbed the bolt! He threw it back as a white bolt of lightning and Zeus put up his arms in defense. Savitar couldn't help but laugh at the king's angered/bewildered expression.

Savitar: You'll have to do better than that old man.

Zeus growled and shot foward. Savitar proved his superior reflexes, however, by moving out of the way. Readying his blades, Savitar sped foward and stabbed his blades into Zeus's chest and sent them both tumbling over a cliff.

Grabbing Savitar by his throat, Zeus flew all the way into the air. He then shot foward to the ground, his grip on the speedster strong. Upon smashing him onto the ground, Zeus began flying and dragging Savitar across the stone. He then lifted the speedster up and landed a final electric-charged punch.

Savitar's body went sprawling across the ground before he crashed into a wall, covering the area in smoke. Zeus smirked arrogantly before he turned and prepared to take off.

Savitar: Where do you think you're going?

Zeus spun around in shock, only to be tackled to the ground by a silver blur. Savitar had his hand wrapped tightly around Zeus's throat.

Savitar: We're not finished yet.

Savitar grabbed Zeus by the head and threw him across the ground. As the king of the gods stood, Savitar raced foward and punched him across the face. He then raced and did it again. And again. And again. Essentially, what began was an ongoing process of Savitar punching Zeus and Zeus being unable to defend himself.

In his final movements, Savitar ran and grabbed Zeus by the throat. Lifting the king with his immense strength, Savitar ran with Zeus and smashed him into the stone wall that he had previously been thrown into.

Savitar: Had enough?

Zeus: Never.

Using his own superhuman speed, Zeus charged foward with lightning fists as Savitar did the same with his blades. To the mortal eye, all that they would be able to see is two bolts of yellow and white lightning chasing each other in a circle.

Savitar began using more and more of his speed and, eventually, he became too quick for Zeus to even touch. Like before, Savitar grabbed Zeus by his throat and ran. Only this time, he opened a breach and they shot right through it.

First, the two appeared on a boat. The people on-board yelled and ran away as Savitar dragged Zeus across the wood. Opening a second breach, Savitar zoomed through and threw Zeus across the ground as they landed in a desert. Before the king could get his barrings, he was grabbed and brought through yet another breach.

This time, they found themselves back in their previous battleground. Savitar slammed Zeus into a wall and delivered multiple punches to him, moving far too fast for the king to track. It ended with Savitar punching Zeus across the face and causing the king to spit out blood.

With a snarl, Zeus delivered a punch to Savitar's face. The silver clad speedster went tumbling across the ground before he stopped himself.

Savitar glared at the king before darkly chuckling and speeding away. Zeus questioned this action, before deciding that Savitar has wised up and fled. Zeus began chuckling.

Zeus: FOOL! CONSIDER THIS A LESSON OF CHALLENGING THE KING OF THE GODS!

Unbeknownst to Zeus however, Savitar was not fleeing. But rather, he was putting distance between them in preparation for this fight to end. Once he was certain that enough distance between them, Savitar ran foward as fast as his legs would carry him. He could feel himself breaking the sound barrier, but he only moved even faster. Savitar wasn't going at a mere percentage of his speed, he was running as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Zeus was still chuckling at his victory. Just as he was about to fly back to Olympus, he could have sworn that he could saw something coming in from over the horizon. Squinting his eyes, Zeus saw Savitar running towards him at unfathomable speeds. At the speed that Savitar was running, Zeus wasn't able to react. He only had enough time to utter one word.

Zeus: Impossible.

When Savitar's fist made contact with Zeus, there was a loud and blinding explosion. When the smoke died down, Savitar was on his knees and slowly standing up. All that remained of Zeus behind Savitar was his lower body. Everything else was gone. Blood was gushing out of the lower body as it crumbled to the floor.

Savitar: Looks like there's a new king of the gods.

Chuckling as he stared at Zeus's remains, Savitar gave one last chuckle before speeding away.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Savitar stands in the throne room of Olympus with the other gods bowing before him as skeletal hands grab Zeus's remains and pulled it down._

 **Dark: Talk about a battle worthy of the gods.**

Zap: This was a surprisingly close battle. Having the ability to overpower mearly any being in all of creation, Zeus certainly had the advantage in strength.

 **Dark: But Savitar had the edge in speed. Zeus is capable of moving at the speed of lightning, which would put him at around seven hundred and fifty miles per hour. That's not even the speed of sound, which Barry surpassed very early in his career. Not to mention that Savitar could absorb and redirect any lightning thrown at him, rendering one of Zeus's main weapons completely useless. But the thimg that allowed Savitar to win was the supersonic punch.**

Zap: Keep in mind that Savitar in a time remnant of Barry. This means that he has all of Barry's personality traits, memories, and, most importantly, powers. Savitar was created from a version of Barry that was about just as powerful as the current one. This means that Savitar has access to all of Barry's powers, even the ones that we didn't see. Let's assume that Barry's hand weighs about half a kilogram, or roughly one pound. Early in the show, say that he hit Girder in one-tenth of a second. That would be around two thousand newtons, or four hundred and fifty pounds, of force. And if we assume that Barry waa putting all of his weight (about a hundred and eighty pounds) behind the punch, that's over seventy-three thousand seven hundred and thirty-seven pounds of force!

 **Dark: And that was really early in his career. When he had to leap over a bridge in season two, he was going at about mach three point three. And when he got the Tachyon device later, he got fiur times faster which would put him at mach thirteen point two. Remember that this is a speedster that Savitar has gone toe-to-toe with _and_ has surpassed on a few occasions.**

Zap: That would put _Savitar's_ supersonic punch at over eight hundred and eighty-four thousand eight hundred and forty-four pounds of force! More than enough to deal with Zeus's incredible durability.

 **Dark: This battle was quite _shocking_ , wouldn't you say?**

Zap: The winner is Savitar.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

People in a burning city are running for their lives as a barrage of energy beams rains down upon them. Flying in the air, was a man wearing all black with spiky black hair. He looked at the carnage and smiled evily.

 _ **Goku Black destroys his way into death battle**_

 **(Author's Note: This might be the most research that I've done for a chapter of this story to date. I wanna state that I did do a lot of real research for this chapter. Later on, I'll probably put out links to the two websites that I used for my research on my profile if anyone doesn't understand that outcome. Like I said when I began the story, I'll do as much resesrch as I can but I don't have the resources or time that Screwattack has for their Death Battles. So, next time we've got Goku Black. But, who is gonna be his opponent?** **Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	9. Goku Black VS Bizarro

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm back. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Dragonball Super VS DC. A god into the body of a mortal versus a mortal with the power of a god. The doppelgangers of two of the greatest and most powerful superheroes of all time are going head-to-to in a battle to the death. Will Bizarro be yet another victim of Goku Black? Or will this dark god finally suffer the ultimate defeat at the hands of a mere mortal?_

Zap: For many years, people have been arguing about who would win in a fight: Goku or Superman.

 **Dark: But they never stopped to question a battle between their evil doppelgangers. Goku Black, the supreme kai who stole Goku's body.**

Zap: And Bizarro, the reverse version of Superman. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Goku Black is the madman who stole the body of Son Goku, annihilated an entire species, and killed the gods of the multiverse. But, he didn't start out that way.

 **Dark: In the beginning, Goku Black was a kai in the tenth universe known as Zamasu.**

Zap: Due to his power, intelliect, and fighting skills, he was elevated to the rank of supreme kai. Here is where he became the apprentice to Gowasu, another Universe 10 supreme kai.

 **Dark: The supreme kais are gods of creation, tasked with the job of creating planets and stars and watching over all life in their universe. But Zamasu was…different.**

Zap: Unlike his fellow supreme kai Gowasu, Zamasu actually despised the mortals and thought it would be best if they were wiped out. Despite Gowasu constantly trying to get this train of thought out of his apprentice's head, Zamasu never changed. The tipping point was his meeting with a mortal man named Son Goku.

 _Goku and Zamasu are staring at one another, prepared for a fight._

 _Goku: Alright, let's do this!_

 _Goku quickly transforms in a Super Saiyan 2, his power leaving Zamasu in shock._

 **Dark: Zamasu had always had very little patience for the mortals. But after fighting Goku? He truly angry that a mortal would dare ascend to the level of the gods. It was this that would be the final straw for Zamasu to put his plan into action.**

Zap: In cold blood Zamasu murdered his mentor Gowasu before searching at to find the Super Dragon balls, planet-sized orbs that can any wish imaginable. Zamasu used this wish to swap bodies with Goku, the man who defeated him.

 **Dark: Why would a god swap bodies with a mortal you may ask? It's because Zamasu saw Goku's incredible power and wanted it for himself. After doing so, he destroyed the Super Dragon Balls and then killed Goku and his family. After this, he teamed up with an alternate timeline version of himself before MURDERING ALL OF THE GODS OF THE MULTIVERSE! How the hell did he do that anyway?!**

Zap: The supreme kais and gods of destruction have a "life link", meaning that if one dies then the other will as well. On top of that, the angel attendant of that destroyer will be inactive when their destroyer dies. It's likely that he killed all of the supreme kais across the multiverse. This would cause the destroyers to die and the angels to be rendered inactive, AND eliminate those that would try to stop his plan of exterminating the mortals.

 _Goku Black: I'm from a much higher place than you...and I've seen the truth of this world, the universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided that mortal beings should be destroyed. Mortals are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make this world-this universe- a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the mortals on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure!_

Zap: Before switching bodies with Goku, Black was already a powerful and intelligent fighter. With the body of a saiyan, his abilities increased exponentially. He was already able to match Goku's Super Saiyan 2 powers while only in his base form.

 **Dark: Black actually revels in pain, seeing it as an opportunity to improve himself. He even noted how much stronger he got just from one duel with Goku. His power was proven upon the reveal that he had unlocked a brand new form: Super Saiyan Rose.**

 _Goku Black: How is this color? Isn't it beautiful? If I were to name it in your style, it would be...Rose. Yes, 'Super Saiyan Rose'._

Zap: Almost regardless of the situation, Black is an exceptional opponent. He's casually made fools of Goku and Vegeta while in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. Even taking on the two of them AND Future Trunks simutaneously.

 **Dark: He may be a god, but not even he is perfect. He has been overpowered by our heroes before and can be killed by a strong enough bring like any other saiyan. The fact that he views mortals as inferior can cause him to underestimate these opponents. But, I'd say that he has _more_ than enough power to take on any stupid enough to challenge him.**

 _Goku Black: Death is a blessing for foolish human beings._

 _[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]_

Zap: It's no secret that Superman is one of the most powerful and greatest heroes in all of fiction. However, with each thing and/or person there must exist an opposite. A corresponding counterpart if you will. That is the case of Bizarro.

 _Bizarro: Me am Bizarro._

Zap: Bizarro is an...interesting case. When the Joker obtained the powers of the 5th dimensional being Mister Mxyzptlk, he declared himself Emperor and created his own insane version of Superman. He was intended to inmitate the role of Superman, but with the Joker's own "special" twist.

 **Dark: He later on went to be tortured by General Zod, saved by Superman, and joining a supervillain group. And Bizarro continues to make a big impact on the DC universe today.**

Zap: Being a duplicate of Superman, Bizarro has nearly all of the abilities of the man of steel. This includes superhuman speed and strength, invulnerability, and flight. But, there are some differences between them.

 **Dark: A couple of his abilities are in fact direct opposites to Superman's. Flame and vortex breath to oppose Superman's ice and suoer breath, ice vision to Superman's heat vision, and he can even self-sustain himself unlike Superman. He even has x-ray hearing, spotlight vision, the ability to see through ONLY lead, and even bio-fission. Bizarro has been stated to be even more powerful than Superman, took on the entire Justice League in minutes, and even tied with Professor Zoom in a race, which was something that not even the Flash could accomplish.**

Zap: Despite being so powerful, Buzarro isn't perfect. Much like how Superman is weak to green kryptonite, Bizarro has the same weakness to blue kryptonite. Also while he might be stronger than Superman, his fractured mind prevents him from achieving that potential. Despite his weaknesses, Bizarro has proven his power time after time. He is truly a great danger to his enemies.

 _Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It's a peaceful day in this metropolis. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everybody is going about their normal everyday lives.

Just then, a few people see a glowing object in the sky. Closer examination was revealed that it was coming closer to the city. A glowing ball of light came slamming into the groumd and causing a massive explosion. People screamed, but were helpless to escape complete disintegration.

In the air, floated a menacing figure. The warrior known as Goku Black. He stared at the burning city with an evil smirk.

Goku Black: Foolish humans.

Looking foward, he saw something speeding towards him. It was soon revealed to be a figure with a red cape and bad skin.

?: Why you help city?

Goku Black: Who are you, human?

?: Me am Bizarro. Stay before Bizzaro _help_ you!

Goku Black: You might be more amusing to destroy than the rest of your race.

Black and Bizarro prepared to charge.

 _ **(Fight)**_

Black was the first to attack, speeding foward and throwing a punch. The god's fist connected with Bizzaro's face and knocked him back. Bizarro was quick to recover, however, and flew foward, wrapping his arms around Black's waist.

As the mutated kryptonian flew miles away from the city with his opponent in his arms, Black placed his hands on Bizarro's back and charged them with energy. Quicker than Bizarro could react, Black fired a powerful ki blast at point-blank range to his back.

Bizarro was sent flying to the ground, but Black wasn't done. He flared up his energy, a black aura appearing around him, and sped towards the ground at incredible speeds. He grabbed Bizarro by the face and pushed him towards the ground with added force. Moments before making collision, Black pulled his fist back and punched _hard._.

Black smirked as he watched Bizarro's body hit the ground, enjoying his pain and death.

Goku Black: Foolish mortal. Thst will teach him for thinking that he can go up against a god.

Just as he was about to turn away, he looked and moved his head in time to avoid two blue energy beans from hitting him.

Goku Black: Impossible!

He saw Bizarro in a crater, standing up. Black charged up hus aura and sped to the ground, with Bizarro speeding upwards. The two of them slammed into one another, creating a powerful shockwave that caused every living creature within a mile to turn and flee in the opposite direction. They then flew a couple fret back before slamning into one another again.

They continued this process over and over again, each collision get stronger and doing more damage to the ground below. Eventually, Goku Black had enough and decided to put in an end to it. He placed two fingers to his forehead and dissapeared, leaving his opponent in a state of confusion.

Bizarro: Where good man go?

Bizarro got his answer when he felt an elbow slam into the back of his neck. Black then used Instant Transmission again and appeared a few feet below Bizarro's falling body before kicking him in the side. Black then cupped his hands together and brought them to his side.

Goku Black: KA..ME..HA..ME!

As Black spoke, a black orb of energy formed in his hands.

Goku Black: HAAAAAAAAAA!

He fired a beam of black energy, heading straight towards Bizarro. Said kryptonite was able to catch himself in mid-air and saw the attack flying towards him. He crossed his arms over his body and flew towards the attack.

Much to Black's shock, Bizarro was actually successful in flying through the attack.

Goku Black: (thinking), _Perhaps this human is more powerful than I gave him credit for._

Once Bizarro reached his opponent, he grabbed Black by the face and began repeatedly punching him.

Bizarro: Me am trying easy to hug you. You am not wimp!

Goku Black: Will. You. SHUT UP!

Black flared up hhis aura and the resulting force pushed Bizarro off of him. Black then unleashed a barrage of strong punches to Bizarro's gut, before flying up and punching him across the face.

Quicker than Black could react, Bizarro opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames at him at point-blank range. Bizarro punched Black across the face twice before bringing his hands together and slamning them into Black's chest.

Bizarro smirked as black went colliding into the ground, but the smirk dissapeared when he saw a burst of light coming from the ground. When the smoke cleared, Black stood there as a Super Saiyan Rose.

Goku Black: This is where you FALL!

Blqck quickly used Instant Transmission to appear behind Bizarro before he could react. He shot his knee into Bizarro's back and then elbowed him in the chest. He then appeared a few feet above the ground and shot forth a barrage of ki blasts at Bizarro, covering him in a cloud of smoke. Bizarro roared and shot from the smoke.

As the two warriors charged at each other, they collided resulting in another shockwave. Pouring on their speed, they began exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks. As it continued however, it slowly but surely became obvious that Black was gaining an advantage. He began blocking Bizarro's atracks and landing more of his own.

Eventually, he grabbed Bizarro's arm, swung him around, and threw him into the air. Black then began to charge up his power.

Goku Black: KA...ME...HA...ME!

Black was charging up nearly every ounce of power that he had left, with the full intent on finishing this fight and his opponent.

Goku Black: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Bizarro looked down amd saw Black's Super Kamehameha flying towards him, so he quickly put up his arms in defense. As the beam connected however, Bizarro soon noticed the power behind the beam. Inevitably, the attack became too strong for him to block. As the beam broke through his defenses, he only lasted for a few seconds before the attack utterly obliterated him. The attack continued into space before eventually dispersing.

Black was breathing heavily, but was smirking. He could no longer sense the power of this entity.

Goku Black: Yet another foolish human that was crushed by the power of a god.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Goku Black is flying away in his base form while the tinniest remnants of Bizarro's suit floated in space._

 **Dark: Damn! Now that's what I call a death battle!**

Zap: Goku Black and Bizarro's speed and powet were decently even enough, but Black did have his advantages. For starters, he's a very intelligent fighter while Bizarro isn't exactly. Plus, he's been shown to enjoy pain and use it to learn and even grow stronger in the middle of a fight.

 **Dark: Of course, some could talk about him absorbing power from the sun. Even that wouldn't save Bizarro because of Superman. The reason that Superman loses to beings like Doomsday and Darkseid is because they're so powerfu, that Superman actually uses more solar energy than his cells could absorb. This causes his powers to grow weaker over time and it would be the same with Bizarro.**

Zap: While Bizarro was truly a formudable foe, Black ultimately held the advantage in intelligence, experience, and ability to learn and grow during battle.

 **Dark: This certainly was a _black_ night for Bizarro. **

Zap: The winner is Goku Black.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A long female warrior stepped out of the shadows. She had long red hair, emerald green eyes, and was holding a sword and shield.

 _ **Pyrrha Nikkos duels her way into death battle**_

 **(Author's Note: Hope you guya enjoyed. Remember that I do as much research as I can in these fights. I really hoped that you guys liked this chapter. No flames please, constructive critism only. Next up, we've the Invincible Girl herself. But, who'll be her opponent? You'll have to wait and find out. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	10. Pyrrha Nikos VS Luke Castellan

**(Author's Note: I'mback. Not much else to say. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Nine: Pyrrha Nikos VS Luke Castellan**

 _RWBY VS Percy Jackson. The Invincible Girl battles the son of Hermes in an epic battle of true warriors. Will Pyrrha's power and experience be enough to bring this demigod down? Or will Luke break the winning streak of the young huntress-in-training?_

 **Dark: It always makes fights more entertaining when you've got skilled warriors that have honed their skills for years, like these two. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl.**

Zap: And Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes.

 **Dark: He's Zap and I'm Dark.**

Zap: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: The world of Remnant is crazy. Demonic monsters called Grimm run amok, entire villages and cities are laid to waste, and every single weapon is also a gun. This includes nunchucks.

 **Dark: Awesome. It's lucky that this world are protected by the huntsmen and huntresses, formidable warriors who were specifically trained to hunt down and exterminate evil.**

Zap: One of these warriors include Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl.

 _Weiss: This is Pyrrha._

 _Pyrrha: Hello again!_

Zap: According to Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sactum Academy before she moved to the kingdom of Vale in order to attend Beacon Academy. She also won the Mistral Regional Tournament for four years in a row, and even became the mascot for an unhealthy cereal called "Pumpkin Pete's".

 **Dark: Alright then. Anyway, at Beacon, Pyrrha found herself partnered with a blond knight dumbass before being put on a team with a crazy hammer-wielding girl and even a ninja. But now, to my favorite part: combat!**

Zap: For weapons, Pyrrha is armed with a melee weapon named Milo and a shield named Akouo. Milo is actually a combination of a sword, javelin, AND rifle! This gives Pyrrha a triple threat in terms of melee combat.

 **Dark: And even though it's a shield, Pyrrha CAN use Akouo as a physical weapon in a fight. And then, of course, Pyrrha also has her aura at the ready.**

Zap: Aura is described as the manifestation of one's soul in this universe. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, augment one's physical capabilities, and even heal minor wounds. One's aura can also be formed into a semblance, a special ability that's unique to the individual.

 _Pyrrha: Well, Ruby has her speed; you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity._

 **Dark: Pyrrha's semblance in particular gives her over magnetic forces. She can control multiple objects at once and even lift things over twice her own body weight. Although, Pyrrha prefers to use her semblance in more subtle ways. Using on the metal used by her opponents to dodge attacks, giving her the appearence of being untouchable. She's strong enough to lift multiple large metal gears at once, quick enough to fight on par with Mercury Black, durable to tank hit after hit from grimm who exceed her in size and strength, and skilled enough to defeat the entirety of Team CRDL on her own and hold her own in a duel with Cinder Fall. That's AFTER she became the Fall Maiden who can control the elements by the way.**

Zap: But, despite her title, Pyrrha is not invulnerable. She's been known to be too emotionally unstable (especially involving Jaune), and this can make her semblance difficult to control. Plus, her aura is not unlimited and can only protect her for so long. Which has, unfortunately, been demonstrated.

 _Cinder fires an arrow directly into Pyrrha's chest. She chokes for a few seconds before slumping into Cinder's hand. There's then a flash of light and Pyrrha's body begins to slowly disintegrate into orange specs._

 **Dark: (sniff), (sniff), come on man. Don't bring that up.**

Zap: Despite the odds or strength of her opponent, you can count on Pyrrha to give it her all and defend her friends. Although she may be a student, few can stand up to the power and skill of Pyrrha Nikos.

 _Pyrrha is waiting outside for Jaune. He walks out, only to be shoved to the floor by Cardin. She helps her leader up._

 _Pyrrha: You know, I really will break his legs._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Luke Castellan is the demigod son of Hermes, the god of speed and messenger of the gods. He was born from the union of Hermes and the mortal woman May. Around Luke's infancy, his parents took him to camp Half-Blood, where May wanted to become the next Oracle. However, Hades, the lord of the underworld, had put a curse on the Oracle more than half a century ago.

 **Dark: The curse drove May insane and Luke finally ran away at the age of nine, where he spent two years on his own until he met two other demigods. Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus. Over time they made their way to camp Half Blood and everything began from there.**

Zap: Like all demigods, Lule has inborn battle reflexes that kept him alive for a long time. He's also EXTREMELY good with a sword, one of his siblings even describing him as the best swordsman the camp had seen in over three hundred years.

 **Dark: He's also strong, fast, and durable, and he even has a few extra powers from his divine parent. These abilities include lock manipulation, enhanced thief skills, and he's "quite good with money".**

Zap: He also has Backbiter, a sword that's composed of steel and celestial bronze. This means that it can harm both mortals AND monsters. Of course, Luke is not without his limitations. Being a demigod comes with dyslexia and ADHD. He also has his anger issues, betraying the gods and his fellow half-bloods because of his fury at the Olympians.

 **Dark: Without his flaws? No. An easy force to conquer? Nope. DON'T underestimate this demigod, it might very well be the last thing that you ever do.**

 _Luke: Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...don't let it happen again._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]]+][+]

Pyrrha was walking around the campus of Beacon, smiling peacefully as she enjoyed the sun's rays. Her teammates and friends had other activities for the day, which left Pyrrha alone. She wasn't sad though. She was actually enjoying the peace and quiet.

Well, quiet until she heard the noise of someone walking around her. Pyrrha's eyes squinted and her good mood was interrupted as she scanned for the source of the noise.

Finally, she saw a blond boy her age with a scar over his face step into the light.

Pyrrha: Who are you?

?: I am Luke Castellan. You show skills that impress my lord Kronos, you should join his army.

Pyrrha: (squints), I will not be joining anyone's army.

Luke: Then you will die.

Luke unsheathed his sword while Pyrrha summoned her weapons locker before taking out Milo and Akouo.

 _ **(Fight)**_

Luke made the first move, racing foward with Backbiter at the ready. Pyrrha blocked the attack with her shield and pushed the whole sword away as she spun and delivered a kick to Luke's chest. The demigod was pushed back, but was quick to recover. As the two young warriors reached one another, their blades clashed against one another. They both showed impressive strength as they glared at one another, each one refusing to surrender.

Eventually, they separated. Each one stood in fighting stances, each still ready and able to fight. Pyrrha attached Akouo to her back, tossed her weapon into the air, and held it in its gun form. Recognizing the weapon almost immediately, Luke began running as Pyrrha fired shot after shot against her blonde opponent.

After firing off a hail of bullets, Pyrrha quickly changed Milo from its rifle form back to its sword form. As Luke saw that she no longer had a gun, he quickly took it as the opportunity to attack. He went on the offense, his sword at the ready. As he swung the blade, however, he didn't know that Pyrrha used her semblance to misdirect the attack.

Luke stumbled foward and, being the skilled warrior that she was, Pyrrha took advantage of the opportunity presented to her. She quickly summoned Akouo to her hand and bashed it foward into Luke's back. He stumbled foward a bit before turning around, a murderous glare in his eyes.

Turning Milo into a javelin, Pyrrha jumped into the air and chucked it using her aura-enhanced strength. Luke had _just_ enough time to move himself out of the way of Milo's path. Luke ran foward and swung Backbiter at Pyrrha using all of his strength. Although Pyrrha _did_ deflect the attack, she found herself actually being surprised by his physical strength.

Luke surprised her again as he swung his leg up and into her stomach. Just as Luke raised his sword again the downed Pyrrha, she used her semblance to push Backbiter away. Because he held it in a tight grip, this caused Luke to go flying with it for a few feet.

Spinning Milo in her hand, Pyrrha tightened her grip on Akouo and ran foward at incredible speeds. Luke picked himself to see Pyrrha as nearly a red blur. She sliced against his side and he retaliated by swinging his sword, but she managed to deflect the blow just in time. She leaped backwards into the air and tossed her shield, enforcing it with her semblance.

Luke was sent to the ground (again) as the shield collided with his chest. This time, however, he seemed to struggle to stand up just a bit. Pyrrha couldn't help but marvel at his persistence as he charged again, his blade clashing against her shield.

Her eyes widened in sudden pain and shock, however, when Luke suddenly shot his gist into Pyrrha's stomach. As she stumbled from the blow, Luke kicked her in the chest and sent her to the ground.

Luke: You were a skilled warrior, but this is where it ends!

Pyrrha rolled out of the way as Luke brought his sword down, it missing her but mere _inches_. She flipped backwards and summoned Milo back to her hand. Focusing her semblance on the weapon itself, Pyrrha chucked it with all her might. It pierced through Luke's chest and pinned him against the wall. He coughed up blood and looked at Pyrrha in shock before his head slumped against the weapon and he went motionless.

The young huntress summoned her weapon back to her hand and looked at Luke's body with sadness.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _With her weapons in hand, Pyrrha walks back into the academy while Luke's body is swallowed by the earth._

 **Dark: Damn. Who knew those teenage sons of bitches could fight so well?**

Zap: While they might have SEEMED evenly match, Pyrrha did have factors that gave her an edge and, ultimately, the win. First off, she was INCREDIBLY fast on her feet. Mercury Black is capable of dodging lightning and Pyrrha was able to fight on par with him. This would put Pyrrha's fighting speed and agility at, at least, seven hundred and fifty miles per hour.

 **Dark: Plus, her weapons gave her more diversity and long-ranged capabilities. Between Milo and Akouo, she had FOUR weapons at once whereas Luke only had a regular sword. And, while she may not use it much, her semblance definitely gave her an edge in the fight.**

Zap: What may be the biggest contributing factor is her aura, which gave her the durability to survive all of Luke's. Pyrrha was able to fight on par with Mercury Black while Yang, her fellow student, was able to beat him. That means its safe to assume that Yang and Pyrrha are similar in combat. Yang was able to withstand a force of over fifty tons like nothing, and its safe to assume that Pyrrha can take (at least) a couple tons of force. Luke's best bet was to break Pyrrha's aura, but, armed with only a regular sword, that would have been a EXTREMELY difficult task to accomplish. After all, Pyrrha's aura was able to last a while against someone who surpassed in nearly every category (cough, cough, Cinder, cough)

 **Dark: Looks like Luke just couldn't _metal_ his way to victory. **

Zap: The winner is Pyrrha Nikos.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A lone man stepped from the shadows. He was bald, with red markings over his body, and skin as pale as the moon.

"I AM THE GOD OF WAR!"

 _ **Kratos murders his way into death battle**_

 **(Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fight, this one was difficult. Remember, I do the best I can. I think I'm only saying that because of how difficult (and frustrating) thus one was to write. Please, no flames. Constructive critism only. So next up, the Ghost of Sparta himself. This is gonna be him BEFORE his game set in Norse mythology. Kind of like a send off for the "greek version of Kratos". But, who's he gonna be fighting? Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	11. Kratos VS Dante

**(Author's Note: I'm back! Hope you enjoy this death battle:)**

 **Chapter Ten: Kratos VS Dante**

 _The slayer of gods versus the demon hunter. Two men of extraordinary power and skill enter the ring. Only one will walk away alive. Who will win? And who will die?_

Zap: Fictional history has given up a multitude of powerful warriors, including those that can effortlessly mow through other worldly entities.

 **Dark: And there aren't many who can hold a candle than these two. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta.**

Zap: And Dante, the Devil Hunter. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Kratos was a demigod son of Zeus, born among the Spartans where he would soon rise up as their greatest warrior and general. However, one day in the future, his people were in danger of being overrun by a Barbarian king and his army.

 **Dark: This is where Kratos struck a deal with Ares, the god of war. In exchange for Ares granting him the power to save his people, Kratos would serve as the god's champion. His strength and power increased, but at a terrible price.**

Zap: You see, Ares secretly planned to overthrow his father Zeus and bring down the very walls of Olympus. In order to do this, he chose Kratos to serve as his prime warrior and general. All of this power came at its aforementioned price as Kratos was tricked by the war god into murdering his own wife and young daughter, to cement his place at Ares's side as a great warrior. Unbeknownst to anybody, Ares's actions to transform Kratos into an even mightier warrior had unleashed unstoppable power and terror onto the worlds of man and god. And it didn't end well for Ares either.

 _Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior._

 _Kratos: You suceeded._

 _Kratos impales his sword through Ares's chest._

 **Dark: Being the son of the most powerful of the Olympians, Kratos's abilities are unbelievable. He's strong enough to overpower Hercules himself, fast enough to go toe-to-toe with the god of speed, and tough enough to survive beatings from titans, who are typically at least one hundred times his size and power.**

Zap: Kratos has wielded many blades in the past, but his most current ones are the Blades of Exile. These were given to him by the goddess of wisdom, Athena, and are mystically bond to his arms by chains. They have a hook-like design for ripping and tearing opponents and even possess pyrokinetic properties.

 **Dark: What?**

Zap: Fire powers.

 **Dark: Oh, that's cool. The next are the Claws of Hades. Weapons that he got from (obviously) Hades, the god of the underworld. They possess the ability to physically** ** _tear_** **the souls out of the victims, adding their power to that of the wielder. Kratos is also capable of using them to summon up the souls of fallen enemies to aid him in combat.**

Zap: Next is the Bow of Apollo. Once belonging to said god, this weapon can fire a rapid stream of arrows and charge up for awesome fire arrows.

 **Dark: The Nemean Cestus are lion-shaped gauntlets that can stun foes with powerful shockwaves, and once belonged to the legendary Hercules.**

Zap: The Boots of Hermes, previous ownership being Hermes, grant the wearer superhuman speed and agility, and even the ability to run up walls. On the other hand, the Nemesis Whip possesses electrical properties and was create md by the blacksmith god himself, Hephaestus.

 **Dark: And after his battle with Icarus, he ripped those wings right from his back. He took them for his own, and by gifted the power of flight. He's also got the Head of Helios to light his way abd blind opponents, which _is_ the actual head of the sun deity. Plus he's equipped with the Golden Fleece, which can allow him to deflect physical and projectile-based attacks. **

Zap: But all of that pales in comparison to Kratos's most powerful weapon: The Blade of Olympus. This weapon was forged from the heavens and the earth by Zeus in order to defeat the Titans in the First Great War. This weapon is _extraordinarily_ powerful, possessing the rare ability to slay any and all immortal beings.

 **Dark: But weapons aren't the only thing he's got. Kratos can enter a state called the Rage of Sparta. He becomes nigh-on invulnerable and is consumed with an _immense_ bloodlust. This basically takes a powerful godslayer and makes him ten times more dangerous. **

Zap: Kratos has killed dozens of monsters, demigods, gods, and titans. He has escaped from the underworld TWICE, has slayed some of the greatest warriors in all of creation and escaped with little more than a few scratches, and has even killed death itself, the very beings who control all fate in the universe, and even Gaea. Who was, essentially, the EARTH ITSELF!

 **Dark: He isn't without his flaws however. Kratos HAS been known to let his goals blind him, lead him into a trap or put him at a disadvantage. Despite what you might think, he also is NOT immortal as a strong enough enemy can indeed out him down for the count.**

Zap: But, there many that there are who even _can_ put Kratos down. It's best not to get on his bad side. Not only will it most likely end in death, but it won't be pleasant or painless. All hail the Ghost of Sparta.

 _Athena: God after god will deny you Kratos. Thry will protect Zeus. Zeus must live, so that Olympus will prevail._

 _Athena's body lands on the ground, motionless._

 _Kratos: If all on Olympus will deny me my vengeance, then all on Olympus will die. I have lived in the shadow of the gods for long enough. The time of the gods has come to an END!_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Take a stroll down Slum Avenue, and you'll find the hangouts of the scum of the underworld. The most famous of these being a run-down service shop named "Devil May Cry". But, this sure as hell isn't your father's shop. Providing that you have the money to pay, the owner of this shop will take on any job involving delivering beatdowns to demonic entities.

 **Dark: Who is crazy enough to live this kind of lifestyle, you may ask? He goes by the name of Dante, and let's just say that his life has always been anything but normal. For starters, he and his twin Brother, Vergil, were born from the unholy union of a hunan mother and a demon father.**

Zap: The two brothers had their first supernatural experience at only eight years old. Their father was a demonic warrior who single-handedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its ruler, Mundus. After his father died, however, Mundus's minions decided to take revenge by completely slaughtering his entire family. All except for Dante, who was left an orphan.

 **Dark: Man, hate it when that happens. With his entire family (supposedly) gone, Dante decided to perpetuate the cycle of vengeance by becoming the ultimate badass demon hunter.**

Zap: I'm...surprised that you know the word perpetuate, Dark.

 **Dark: Thanks. ...Hey wait a minute!**

Zap: ANYWAY, you have to give Dante credit by the fact that he's capable of dispatching demon after demon with such a carefree attitude. Although, given his impressive skill set, he's probably earned the right to be a _little_ overconfident.

 **Dark: Obviously. He's quicker than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to go toe-to-toe with some of the toughest demons in the underworld, and durable enough to survive being stabbed through like every day.**

Zap: This, and all of his other powers are thanks to his demonic heritage. His effectiveness of demon killing are thanks to not only his powers, but his plethora of weapons as well. First are his twin guns called Ebony and Ivory, which specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively.

 **Dark: His sword, given to him by his father and named Rebellion, can slice apart any demon of the underworld. He also has Yamato, his brother's sword, which is capable of cutting through ENTIRE DIMENSIONS!**

Zap: He has also collected Devil Arns through his adventures, physical manifestations of the powerful demons he has defeated in the past. For simplicities sale, just think of it as Mega Man on steroids.

 **Dark: With his armored Gilgamesh gauntlets, his striking power is drastically increased to where he can shatter moonliths with a single one-inch punch.**

Zap: With Lucifer, not the devil but a backpack, Dante can toss (what are essentially) infinite lightsabers. He's also can a guitar that can fire electrical blasts, ice nunchucks, grenade launchers, shotguns, and even a briefcase that actually contains 666 different weapons. These can range anywhere from a giant beyblade to a flying turrent gun.

 **Dark: Damn, this guy must have some DEEP pockets. Or it's one of his styles, which are also abilities acquired from defeating demon bosses. He can duplicate himself, with Doppleganger style, teleport instantly with Trickster style, become nigh invulnerable with Royalguard style, and can even slow down time using Quicksilver style.**

Zap: When facing opponents that he deems real threats, he will enter Devil Trigger. This state drastically increases his speed, strength, and durability, and even gives him the power of flight.

 **Dark: The feats that this man has achieved are ridiculous. Once, after being impaled by four different opponents at once, he punched once hard enough to make it _explode_ before dropping a ceiling fan on the other three. And he did all of this...while eating a slice of pizza.**

Zap: He once ran down the side of a building and caught fire, similiar to a spacecraft re-entering the atmosphere. This puts him at, approximately, 17,000 miles per hour. He can even shrug being stabbed through the heart or shot through the brain. He's also capable of taking down beings just as powerful as him. Like his brother Vergil, who was actually evil instead of dead.

 **Dark: He can stop attacks from titanic monsters, shrug off constant bombardments from meteors, and was eventually able to avenge his mother by defeating the demon lord Mundus. In space.**

Zap: Despite how overpowered you might think he is, Dante is not perfect. He _does_ have a limit as to the amount of punishment and damage that his body can take. Plus, he's been known to be very overconfident.

 **Dark: Didn't you say at the beginning thst it was okag for Dante to be overconfident.**

Zap: Well...maybe a _little_. But too much of it is sure to kill him one of these days.

 _Dante: Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, don't ya think?_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatents are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, was slowly walking through a city, a deep scowl on his face as he marched on his quest for revenge against Olympus. He couldn't help but notice, however, how quiet the city was. It was really more of an observation, as he didn't really care.

He realized now that he could hear the faint sounds of combat. His interest peeked, Kratos walked towards the sounds of combat. Eventually, he came across a white-haired man in a red coat wielding a large sword and fighting Legionnaries. As the man sliced the last on in half diagonally, he placed his sword on his shoulder and admired his handiwork.

?: Pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Kratos: You there!

The strange man turned around to see Kratos standing there, eyeing him with suspicion.

?: Hey there pal. The name's Dante. Think you can lend me a hand? Pretty sure I'm lost.

Kratos eyed the man's weapon and unusual clothing.

Kratos: Having such weaponry and power, must mean that you are a servant of the gods. Stand aside boy, if you wish to live.

Dante's expression went from calm/friendly to annoyed.

Dante: I don't "serve" whoever you're talking about. But I _really_ don't appreciate that tone of yours.

Kratos took out the Blades of Exile as Dante readied Rebellion.

 _ **(Fight)**_

The two warriors charged foward at superhuman speed, weapons at the ready. As their blades clashed, it created a powerful shockwave. It became a battle of strength as they glared at one another, each trying to overpower the other.

Suddenly, they each pushed and were sent sliding back. As their eyes met, everything was silent.

However, it was only like this for a few seconds before Kratos roared and charged again. He swung his blades with power and ferocity that would have frightened most, but Dante kept a calm smile on his face as he deflected each attack.

Kratos leaped into the air and spun around, the chains elongating from his blades make him look like a tornado of fire and metal. As Dante managed to deflect each and every blade strike, Kratos suddenly dropped to the ground and charged foward.

He leaped, wrapped his arms around Dante's waist, and tackled him to the ground. He leaned up and began punching Dante in the face repeatedly, showing absolutely no mercy. Dante tightened his grip around his sword and smacked Kratos with the flat side of his sword. He went to stab the spartan once he was free, but Kratos quickly rolled out of the way. He then spread the Icarus wings and took to the skies. He then took out of the Bow of Apollo and began firing a rapid stream of arrows. Spinning his sword, Dante deflected every arrow that was sent his way. He then leaped to the side, before sheathing his blade, taking out Ebony and Ivory, and firing.

Kratos tried to fly away, but he could feel the wings beginning to deteriorate as feathers flew off and he began to sink. Eventually, a couple of Dante's shots successfully landed and put multiple holes into the Icarus wings. They became useless, and Kratos began plummeting to the ground. He landed on his feet before he pulled out the Nemean Cestus.

Dante: Now THIS is what I'm talking about!

Dante took out Gilgamesh and the two stared at each other before they charged. Their fists connected as they reached one another, creating a powerful shockwave that put large cracks into the ground. As they each threw another punch, their fists collided again. The same thing happened as they threw a third punch. And a fourth. And.a fifth, and sixth. And seventh, eighth, and ninth. Their striking speed and power increased with each attack that was thrown.

Eventually, it was Kratos who broke this stalemate by lifting both of his hands into the air and bringing them down. Dante leaped back in time to avoid Kratos driving his fist into the Earth.

Kratos then put on the Boots of Hermes before speeding foward and punching Dante in the face. The devil hunter, though shocked by his sudden speed, was able to catch himself as he went flying. He put up his hands in defense and was _barely_ able to block Kratos's next attack. He then grabbed onto the spartan's cestus and headbutted him, earning a grunt of pain from Kratos. He punched the ghost of Sparta in the gut, before landing a second one to the side of his head. Dante then put away Gigamesh before taking out his briefcase.

Raising it into the air, it shifted and changed before taking the form of (what appeared to be) a giant shuriken. Kratos quickly grabbed his arm with the Golden Fleece as Dante swung the new weapon, metal clashing against metal.

Dante lifted his leg and kicked Kratos hard in the chest, sending him sliding back a couple of feet. He then threw his weapon with strength, to which Kratos quickly acted by jumping to the side. He took out the Claws of Hades and slamming them on the ground.

From the claws, emerged two purple, ghostly figures of chimeras. The two ghostly beasts roared at Dante before they each launched fireballs from their mouths. Dante, at superhuman speeds, unsheathed his sword and sliced each fireball in half.

With the Nemesis Whip now in hand, Kratos leaped into the air and brought the electrical blades down upon the demon hunter. Dante deflected the blades, but was shocked by its magical properties. Kratos summoned the blades back to his hands before running forth and slashed with speed and strength. Dante dodged the blade strikes coming his way, before striking Kratos in the side with the flat side of his sword and slashing him across the cheek.

Dante: Haven't you had enough pal?

Kratos: Be silent boy!

Dante: You try to be nice to people...

Kratos snarled before punching Dante across the face and driving his fist in the demon hunter's gut. Suddenly, Kratos got this odd look in his eyes. He held his hands up to his face before balling them into fists and roaring like a monster.

Dante: What the hell?

Kratos suddenly looked at Dante with eyes filled with a kind of primal fury.

Dante: Damn.

Kratos ran foward and rammed his fist into Dante's chest, the devil hunter's eyes nearly bulging out of his skull as he noticed that Kratos was hitting harder than before. Kratos then grabbed the back of Dante's head and _slammed_ it into his knee. He then grabbed Dante by his hair and began repeatedly punching him in the face, before grabbing and throwing him into a wall.

Kratos then pulled out the Blade of Olympus, gave it a few practice swings, and charged foward like a madman. He leapt into the air and raised the sword in a slicing motion, intent on finishing thus fight.

However, the attack failed. As Kratos brought down the sword onto his enemy, it was deflected by another blade. The blade was Rebellion and there, from his position, arose Dante in his Devil Trigger form. The two titans glared at one another before they both leaped away, still staring as they landed.

Dante quickly took to the air, and Kratos viewed that as the sign to attack. He launched himself through the air and swung his sword with great strength, but Dante managed to deflect the attack before punching Kratos in the chest and sending him to the ground. Dante then landed and tightened his grip on his sword before beginning to (slowly) walk foward.

Kratos picked himself up and attacked again, swinging the blade wildly. What began next was a serious of sword clashes between the demigod and devil hunter, which each time Kratos failed to hit his target only making him angrier and angrier.

Eventually, their clash once again ended with their blades slammed against one another and them pushing their strength into the other. This time, however, Dante used a different strategy. He quickly took into the air by a few feet, separating himself from the ash-covered warrior, before bringing Rebellion down upon Kratos's arm.

The ghost of Sparta howled in pain as the blade cleaved the appendage right off, taking his weapon with it. Dante then threw Rebellion at Kratos, where it pierced through his chest. Dante landed and turned back to normal as Kratos fell to his knees. He took out a gun and pointed it at the defeated demigod's head.

Dante: Checkmate.

Dante pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through Kratos's brain and killing him instantly. Dante puts away the gun before pulling Rebellion from tthe falllen Spartan's corpse.

 ** _(K.O)_**

 _Dante walks away, leaving Kratos's body to rot._

 **Dark: Aw great, now we're gonna get rage from the "God of War" fanboys.**

Zap: While Kratos triumphed in speed and possibly strength, Dante won in plenty of other categories. He was winning in terms of his durability and healing abilities. Dante has been shown to be able to withstand hits that have incapacitated Kratos on more than one occasion. Whereas Kratos has died or been rendered unconscious and unable to fight by being completely impaled, Dante has shrugged off impalement on more than one occasion. He can heal instantly from almost any wound and can tank attacks that would kill normal human beings. In fact, the combination of his durability and healing factor makes him _almost_ unkillable.

 **Dark: Plus, he can react to attacks quicker. Take, for example, when Dante and Vergil were fighting in a rainstorm. They completely obliterated every raindrop within a twelve foot radius, creating a brief opening in the storm.**

Zap: Because up to 30 drops can occupy an average of a cubic foot, thus means that they obliterated 108,000 drops of rain in less than a second. Keep in mind that this was early in their careers, without any extra abilities.

 **Dark: And with that briefcase of his, Dante currently had a wider variety of weaponry at his disposal. To wrap it all up, Dante is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with entities who are just as powerful as himself. This was one _hell_ of a fight. **

Zap: The winner is Dante.

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A lone man is confronted by over a dozen robotic soldiers. He had brown hair, a scar on his face, and was swinging a blue laser sword. Suddenly, a small figure leaped from the shadows and sliced apart the remaining robots with a green laser sword. She had blue eyes, orange skin, and white/gray tails on her head.

?: I can't get much closer, Skyguy.

?: I knew you'd get her Snips, eventually.

?: Always in time to save your life.

 _ **Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano fight their way into death battle.**_

 **(Author's Note: If there's _any_ fight where I expect to get a negative response from, it's this one. I hope that you guys will understand my reasoning, and that you just enjoy redreading the chapter. **

**Next, our first double battle with master and apprentice duo of Anakin and Ahsoka. But, who will they be fighting? Guess you'll have to wait and find out;)**

 **No flames please, constructive critism only.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	12. Anakin and Ahsoka VS Qrow and Raven

**Chapter Eleven: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano VS Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen**

 _Jedi VS Hunters. In our first ever double battle, Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka will battle against the Branwen twins. Will the Force be with this team of Jedi teacher and student? Or will they be overwhelmed by the combined skill and training of these twin hunters?_

 **Dark: Aw, things are better in twos. Burgers, shotguns, and, yes, even battles.**

Zap: And today, we'll be having teams of two battle it out till the bitter end. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, Jedi mentor and padawan.

 **Dark: And Qrow and Raven Branwen, twin warriors of deadly skill and precision.**

Zap: Since this is Anakin Skywalker we're talking about, we won't be examining his skills after he pledged himself to Darth Sidious. Because that's when he became Darth Vader, who is a completely different person than Anakin Skywalker.

 **Dark: He's Zap and I'm Dark-**

Zap: -and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Anakin and Ahsoka may perhaps be the best team of Jedi teacher and student that the Star Wars universe. Anakin Skywalker was a simple boy who was raised in slavery since the age of three. About six years later, his home world of Tatoonie was visited by a Jedi Master known as Qui-Gon Jinn.

 **Dark: Jedi are basically space monks who protect the innocent by wielding laser swords and magic powers.**

Zap: That's…an oversimplification. The "laser swords" are called lightsabers for starters. The primary weapon of the Jedi Order, the simplistic design of a lightsaber may make some believe that it is an easy weapon to wield. This is false however, as it commonly takes decades for one to master the weapon.

 **Dark: Aw man, that sucks! I want to have one, but I don't want to spend decades learning one. Maybe I can still use one.**

Zap: Not without cutting off a limb you can't. I'm positive. Anyway, a lightsaber isn't the only tool that the Jedi use in their quest to defend the innocent. Their primary tool is the Force, an ethereal energy field that connects all living creatures in the galaxy together.

 **Dark: The abilities that the Force can grant range from shooting bolts of lightning from one's fingertips, moving objects with only one's mind, and even…talking to animals? What the actual fuck?! Why?!**

Zap: Just don't worry about it right now. Anyway, let's get to backstories. Anakin was born to Shmi Skywalker, on an Outer Rim desert planet known as Tatoonie. At only the age of three, he and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt Clan before they ended up finding themselves in the possession of a junk dealer named Watto.

 **Dark: What the hell is that on his face? Some sort of elephant trunk?**

Zap: Really Dark? That's the point you choose to focus on?

 **Dark: It's called "curiousity", and I'll have you know that there are many who consider it to be a great strength. And also, I can focus on the things that you call "the right things".**

Zap: Oh really?

 **Dark: Yeah, really! And I'll prove it by continuing this half of the bio. (Clears throat)…at about the age of nine, Anakin met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This particular Jedi discovered something very important at him at the time: he was the Chosen One. HA! SUCK IT ZAP!**

Zap: I'm actually a little impressed. Anyway, the Chosen One is a legendary Jedi who was known throughout the Jedi Order. They were a legendary Jedi, born through the Force, that was destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. As a young child, Anakin already had a higher midochlorian count then any Jedi in the order. Including some of the Order's most skilled and most powerful warriors, like Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grandmaster Yoda.

 **Dark: For those who aren't very aware, midochlorians are tiny creatures that cling to the cells of living creatures and allow them to utilize the Force in all of its fashions. The more midochlorians a person has, the stronger their connection to the Force will be. He was supposed to be trained by (unorthodox) Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn in the ways of the Force and the Jedi, but then…he kinda died.**

 _Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul are dueling, their green and red blades clashing against one another in a blur of light as Obi-Wan watched from behind a ray shield. Maul hit Jinn in the head with the hilt of his lightsaber before impaling through the chest with one of the blades._

 _Obi-Wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Maul pulled his weapon away and turned as Jinn's body crumpled to the ground._

Zap: After that unfortunate incident, it was decided that Anakin would be trained by Jinn's padawan: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Qui-Gon Jinn: Anakin Skywalker…meet Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _Anakin: You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you._

 _The two smiled and shook hands._

 **Dark: And on the other side of the board, we've got everybody's favorite togruta: Ahsoka.**

 _Ahsoka: I'm the new padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano._

Zap: Like ninety-eight percent of (current) Jedi, Ahsoka was brought to the Jedi Temple at a very young age. For over the next decade, she received training in all forms of the Jedi Order before finding herself under the tutelage of the Chosen One.

 **Dark: Both Anakin and Ahsoka have specific lightsaber fighting styles that they've spent years learning and honing their skills to their best. Anakin has preferred to use Form V, known as Djem So. It's known for the practitioner using their natural strength to overpower their foes, along with using precise defensive motions to create a more offensive fighting style. Although he has utilized bits and pieces of other lightsaber styles, Djem So remains as his primary lightsaber fighting style.**

Zap: Ahsoka's preferred style is Form IV Ataru, focusing on aggressive acrobatic leaps, deadly strikes, and high-speed movements. Although, this form does run the risk of a practitioner using up all of their energy too soon and leaving themselves open. A few years into her training under Anakin, she adopted a second shoto-lightsaber to use in what is known as Jar'Kai.

 **Dark: Now, obviously, Anakin and Ahsoka possess the ability to tap into and utilize the Force in many different ways. Both tend to use the Force to augment their physical abilities, as well as performing powerful telekinetic feats. Like Anakin being able to ignite multiple lightsabers with his mind, or Ahsoka being able to force push more powerful force sensitives.**

Zap: They're both also proficient at sensing danger and disturbances in the Force. Anakin is particular is very skilled in precognition, able to have very accurate visions of the future. It was with this visions that allowed him to foresee both the deaths of his mother and wife, along with him actually becoming a Jedi in the first place. Anakin has also been known to tap into the darker aspects of the Force, which would normally be forbidden for Jedi. His connection to the dark side has been known to grant him s tremendous boost in power, as will as allow him to use abilities that only Sith and dark Jedi typically have access to. Like the Force Choke, which allows Anakin to telekinetically grab ahold of his target's windpipes.

 **Dark: Anakin and Ahsoka have achieved some pretty impressive feats, in spite of their compared to most of the Order's best. They've both been shown to be ae to keep with (and even beat are some instances) beings who should outclass them in more ways than one. Such as Anakin defeating the Jedi Master turned Sith Lord Count Dooku, or Ahsoka being able to hold her own in a lightsaber against the likes of Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. They're both also proficient in the physical combative aspects of the Force, primarily showing great telekinetic power from a young age.**

Zap: However, despite their gifts, neither one of them is infallible. Both have been known to be a little childish and arrogant at times. In Anakin's case, he can also allow his emotions to get the better of at times. This results in him getting angry and even violent, yapping into the Dark Side of the Force…which is forbidden amongst the Jedi Order.

 **Dark: And we all know where that led him.**

 _Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Dark: Yeah…that.**

 _Anakin: There's still Dooku to deal with._

 _Ahsoka: You let him get away?!_

 _Anakin: Well, no. Not get away…exactly, just-._

 _Ahsoka was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly not amused._

 _Anakin: Jump in, anytime._

 _Obi-Wan: Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much_..

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Qrow and Raven Branwen are only two of the many powerful and deadly warriors that walk the world of Remnant.

 **Dark: How can you make a world that has homicidal terrorists, killer monsters, and a demon lady that seems to want to cause complete and utter chaos and destruction worse? Simple, you give it bandits.**

 _Qrow: They were killers and thieves._

 _Raven: They were your family!_

 _Qrow: You have a very skewed perception of that word._

Zap: Although not much is known about Qrow and Raven's past, we do know that they were raised by a bandit tribe from a very age. As time went on, they were eventually sent by the tribe to Beacon Academy for one sole purpose: learning how to kill hunters. They eventually were to form Team STRQ along with Taiyang Xio Long and Summer Rose.

 **Dark: Team STRQ was legendary amongst Beacon Academy, becoming very powerful along the way. The Branwen twins eventually went their separate ways however, with Qrow becoming a member of Ozpin's inner circle and Raven abandoning her team to rejoin (and eventually lead) the bandit tribe.**

Zap: Having received training from one of the greatest academies in the planet, it's no secret that Qrow and Raven are exceptionally skilled warriors. They fight using Aura, an ability that's utilized for combat by the greatest warriors in the planet. Aura can be used empower one's physical hits, block devastating attacks, and heal minor words. They were also given the ability to transform into birds, a magical power they were given by Beacon's headmaster Ozpin to serve as his eyes and ears.

 **Dark: But that's not the only tool in their arsenal. Qrow's weapon is called Harbinger, a great sword which has a shotgun feature and can even turn into a scythe. Raven's weapon is a katana-like blade which possesses dust cartridges, dust being Crystal's mined from Remnant itself which are used in Remnant's technology and possess elemental properties.**

Zap: Both Qrow and Raven also have semblances, extensions of a person's auras which grant them an actual superpower. Qrow's is a unique one, his semblance brings misfortune to all around him. What makes it unique is that it's always active, unlike most semblances which can be turned on and off. Although he can't turn it off, it has been said that he can focus his semblance to bring bad luck to a specific person.

 **Dark: Raven's is quite specific, as it allows her to create portals that lead to people she has bonded with in the past. It basically acts as a means of teleportation to certain people or locations. We know that she has done this to at least four people: Taiyang, her ex-lover (which is all we currently know), Qrow, her brother, Yang, her daughter, and Vernal, a member of the Branwen tribe.**

Zap: But Raven's abilities don't stop at her semblance or skill with the blade. She's, in fact, a living legend. She is a seasonal maiden, one of four young women who were granted the power to manipulate the elements of nature and control the weather.

 _Cinder: W-What is this? Where's the power?!_

 _The frozen Raven behind her breaks free as ice flies everywhere._

 _Raven: You won't find it._

 _She takes off her mask and throws it to the ground._

 _Raven: Because Vernal ISN'T the Spring Maiden. I am!_

Zap: She is the Spring Maiden and her powers date back to the original seasonal maidens, who got their power from an old wizard. Her status as the Spring Maiden allows her manipulate ice, lightning, the wind, even to fly and create storms. The maiden powers are transferred by going to the last person in their thoughts at the moment of their death, as long as that person is s young woman. Otherwise, it'll go to a random young woman somewhere on Remnant. Raven just had to…you know, kill the previous Spring Maiden.

 **Dark: Qrow and Raven have proven time and time again of their skill. Qrow is strong enough to cleave through solid metal and is fast enough to deflect bullets. He has single-handedly gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Winter Schnee and Tyrian Callows, the former is a skilled huntress and the latter can move even faster than Ruby Rose. You know, the fucking speedster!**

Zap: His mere presence can scare Mercury Black, who can defeat second-year student Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Even the likes of Arthur Watts and General James Ironwood acknowledge how dangerous he is, showing that his power is obvious to both sides.

 **Dark: Raven's fighting skills is a little more difficult to determine, because we haven't seen her much in combat. It has, however, been stated by Leonardo Lionheart, Haven Academy's headmaster, that she and Qrow are equals in combat. She was also capable of defeating Cinder Fall in combat, who was able to kill Ozpin himself in single combat.**

Zap: Despite their immense skill, neither one of the Branwen twins aren't invincible. Their auras can be broken, which will leave them vulnerable. Qrow's semblance also doesn't discriminate amongst enemies, allies, or even innocents, meaning that it will effect all around him.

 **Dark: But then again, it's not like they'll go down easily.**

 _Multiple images are shown. These range from Qrow's fight with Tyrian to Raven defeating Cinder._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, Jedi master and padawan, were walking through the woods of a strange, foreign world they had crash landed on.

Ahsoka: So Skyguy, is it still the ship's fault that we crashed?

Anakin: Why, yes it is Snips. And I don't appreciate your tone, my little padawan.

Ahsoka merely responded by rolling her eyes at her mentor.

Anakin: Look, all we need to do is get some help from the locals. It'll be fine, trust me.

Ahsoka: Sure.

Little did either of them know, they were being watched by a small black bird with red eyes.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Qrow sighed as he took his flask from his belt and took a long swing. He had just taken care of over a dozen of the Grimm who were on their way towards his niece, Ruby Rose, and her (new) team. He'd be following them since Beacon fell, staying close enough to fend off most Grimm but far away enough as to have them out of his semblance's range.

Just then, he caught sight of movement in his peripheral vision. Squinting his eyes, he clipped his flask to his belt before leaping off of the boulder to investigate.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anakin stopped suddenly, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder to stop her from moving.

Ahsoka: Master? What it is?

Anakin: I sense something. Someone.

Qrow: I believe that would be me.

Both Jedi's hands went to their lightsabers as a mysterious man dressed in unusual clothing stepped out from the trees.

Anakin: Who are you?

Qrow: The name is Qrow, but I'd be a lot more…interested in your story. I'm protecting my niece and her friends from some dangerous people. So when I see two strangers in strange clothing, you can understand that I'm just a little bit…cautious.

Anakin glared at the man and stepped in front of his student.

Anakin: We're not any threat to your niece or her friends. Do us a favor and stand down. We're not going to be picking any fights.

Qrow glared back and placed a hand on the hilt of his weapon.

Qrow: Then perhaps it'd be best for the two of you to leave. Now.

Anakin and Ahsoka both put their hands on their lightsabers.

Suddenly, all three of them heard the sound of a bird call. Turning, they saw a black feathered, red-eyed bird flying in the air. Qrow's eyes widened for s split second before narrowing. To the complete and utter shock of the two Jedi, the bird flew towards the ground before it actually morphed into a woman.

?: You look like you could use some help Qrow.

Qrow: Don't patronize me Raven.

Raven: Hmph. But it's so fun.

Qrow: Fine. But you and I are having a talk after this.

Raven: Whatever.

Ahsoka: Well, looks like this won't be as uneventful as we thought.

Anakin: Looks like it Snips.

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers as Qrow and Raven readied their swords.

(Fight)

Anakin threw out his hand, sending out a Force push right in-between the two hunters. Qrow and Raven retaliated by leaping backwards to avoid the attack, causing them to move away from each other. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look and nodded before racing after their own targets: Anakin after Qrow and Ahsoka after Raven.

Anakin swung his lightsaber at Qrow, with the huntsman avoiding each strike. Qrow then sliced horizontally at Anakin's chest, to which the Jedi managed to leap back to dodge. He then threw his hand out again. This time, however, Qrow wasn't about to dodge as the Force push hit him dead in the chest. Qrow grunted in pain as he back collided with as three, opening his eyes just in time to dodge the slash of Anakin's lightsaber. As Qrow stood, he saw the burning mark that it left on the bark.

Qrow: Jeez.

Anakin: Feel like given up?

Qrow: Not on your life pal.

Raven slid to the right to avoid the green blade of Ahsoka's lightsaber as it swung near her neck. Ahsoka leaped into the air, with the intention of stabbing down both weapons. Tightening her grip on her sword's hilt, Raven took a step to the right and leapt into the air. She swung her sword and struck Ahsoka's side, causing the padawan to stumble and collapse to the ground.

Raven: Hmph. I'm not impressed.

Ahsoka: Shut up.

Raven: Why? Afraid to hear the truth?

Ahsoka's grip on her lightsabers tightened and her teeth gritted in anger. Using the Force to amplify her speed, Ahsoka was on the move again. She threw one hand out, sending Raven sliding back with a Force push, before leaping through the air with her lightsabers at the ready. She landed not far from Raven before she attacked, increasing speed and agility through the Force.

As she dodged the green blades of energy, she noted how the young girl seemed to be moving faster than she was a few moments ago.

Raven: She might be stronger than I gave her credit for.

Qrow yelled as he gripped Harbinger with both hands and swung with strength and power at Anakin. As he did, however, the Chosen One threw a hand to the side. As he did, Qrow's sword suddenly jerked to the side and flew out of his hand. Seeing his opportunity, Anakin sprinted forward with his lightsaber at the ready. And he was surprised when Qrow suddenly grabbed and squeezed his wrist, causing him to drop his lightsaber.

Before Anakin could retaliate, Qrow punched him in the face. As Anakin stumbled, Qrow cracked his knuckles and smirked. Anakin glared at the hunter before standing and putting his fists up. Jedi and Hunter began circling each other, neither taking their eye off of the other for even a second. Then, without any indication or warning, they charged. Qrow caught the first punch that Anakin threw, but the second one managed to connect with his jaw. Needless to say, he was shocked to discover the amount of force behind the attack.

Qrow: Geez! What is this kid's hand made of? Metal?!

Qrow blocked the kick that Anakin threw, before lifting up his leg and kicking him directly in the chest. Just as Qrow went to attack again, he suddenly found himself unable to move. He saw Anakin with an outstretched hand.

Qrow: Not again.

Anakin lifted his hand into the air, taking Qrow with it. He sent forward a powerful Force push, causing Qrow to go flying back until he crashed into a boulder. Seeing his lightsaber on the ground, Anakin summoned it back to his hand before quickly igniting it.

Qrow leaped out of the way to avoid a slash from the Jedi's blade. Anakin pulled his lightsaber from the rock and stood at the ready to attack again. Just then, the top half of the rock suddenly slid forward and fell onto Anakin, causing it to collapse onto him. Qrow used this as an opportunity, racing over to grab ahold of his weapon.

Raven grunted as Ahsoka's feet collided with her chest, sending her to the ground.

Ahsoka: Not so tough now, are you?

Raven gritted her teeth in anger before standing up. She then grabbed ahold of her mask and tossed it to the ground. Ahsoka couldn't help but be a little bit intimidated as Raven glared at her with those blood red eyes. Just then, she suddenly felt an intense pain on her side. Looking down, she saw a cut on her side.

Raven: Had enough?

Spinning around, Ahsoka was shocked to see Raven suddenly standing behind her.

Ahsoka: How could she be so fast?

Shaking her head, Ahsoka sped forward with her lightsabers at the ready. But Raven seemed more…focused than before. More serious. She kept a calm, emotionless mask as she dodged each one of Ahsoka's attacks. The togruta girl hissed in pain as she suddenly felt a slice onto her leg, causing her to take a knee. She looked up to see the point of Raven's red blade pointed directly at her forehead.

Raven: Surrender. Now. Unless you wish to die.

Ahsoka: Shut up!

She threw both hands to the side for seconds before clapping them together. Hearing rustling coming from the woods, Raven leaped back in defense as two large boulders suddenly came flying from the trees and slammed into one another.

Ahsoka leaped over the boulders, swinging her lightsaber in a diagonal fashion. Raven ducked to narrowly avoid the blade, which managed to slice off some of her hair. Raven growled and swung her sword, just as Ahsoka threw out her hand for another Force push. Ahsoka screamed as her lightsaber and her hand toppled to the ground. As she swung her remaining blade, Raven jabbed her sword forward. Ahsoka's widened and her remaining weapon fell from her grasp as she looked down to see Raven's sword impaled through her chest. She pulled her blade from the togruta's body, which crumbled to the ground.

Anakin and Qrow were apart and the Jedi's eyes stared at the other fight just in time to see his apprentice slain.

Anakin: AHSOKA!

Anakin's eyes were wide for a few seconds before they narrowed in fury as he screamed in rage and raised both hands into the air. The twins dropped their weapons as they were suddenly lifted into the air and felt an immense pressure on their throats, as if they were being choked. Anakin was looking at the both of them with murderous intent as his hands were closing into fists and his eyes almost seemed to have turned yellow, giving him a demonic look.

Raven: I… have no… other choice.

Raven closed her eyes for a brief moment before they snapped back open, reddish fire appearing at the edges of her eyes. She then raised her hand into the air, causing the sky to darken and lightning to flash in the air. This caught the attention of both her brother and her enemy, the former more than the latter.

A bolt of lightning suddenly came down, struck in just a few feet away from Anakin. Although the attack didn't land, it was more than enough for him to release his grip on them.

His rage didn't dissipate though, as he grabbed onto his lightsabers with both hands and charged. He screamed wildly as he swung his blade at the Branwen twins, any sense of restraint or mercy was long gone. His attacks were fueled in power by his rage, but they were starting to get a little sloppy. Just as he lifted his lightsaber above his head, Raven threw out her cloaked in blue energy.

Anakin's eyes widened as he suddenly stopped. Ice began appearing on his chest before slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Soon…Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Chosen One of the Jedi Order, was nothing more than an ice statue.

Acting quickly, Qrow held his weapon out as it began to shift and change. Within seconds, his sword had morphed into a scythe. Tightening his grip on his scythe, Qrow leaped into the air and slashed downwards across the frozen Jedi. Slowly, the two halves of the Jedi slid apart before falling to the ground and shattering.

Qrow sighed before changing his scythe back into its sword mode.

Qrow: Well, that's over with. And now, about those powers you showed…

When he turned, Raven was already gone.

Qrow: Huh, damn it.

He strapped his sword back onto his belt before taking out his flask and taking a long sip.

(K.O)

 _Qrow heads off to find Team RNJR as Raven flies away, leaving behind the remains of the fallen Jedi._

 **Dark: Oh no! My Jedi!**

Zap: Yeah, that happened. But there are reasons. For starters, they held the speed advantage. As making and Ahsoka deflect blasters bolts pretty commonly during the Clone Wars. At most, blaster bolts in Star Wars typically around two-hundred miles per hour. Qrow has been able to deflect a barrage of bullets, and it's likely to assume that Raven is capable of the same feat. Bullets typically travel at over seventeen hundred miles per hour. This would make Qrow and Raven at least eight times faster and capable of reacting right times quicker.

 **Dark: They also have more experience, as minimal of importance as some might think. They've been training for longer than Yang (Raven's daughter and Qrow's niece) has been alive. Meaning that they have at least eighteen years of combat experience, not even counting their time with the bandit clan or their time at Beacon. In comparison, Anakin has only thirteen years of combat experience and Ahsoka has less than sixteen. Probably fourteen.**

Zap: Anakin and Ahsoka would also have to break through Qrow and Raven's aura in order to do some permanent damage, which is a task all on its own. Usually speaking, Jedi don't typically have many options for using the Force offensively in combat. The only two ways that Jedi typically use the Force offensively in combat are either telekinesis or using the Force to amplify their physical capabilities. Neither ability has quite enough force (no pun intended) to penetrate someone's aura. It has been calculated before that Yang Xio Long's aura can withstand an attack that has over fourteen hundred tons of force. Considering the fact that Qrow and Raven would be even more powerful than Yang, it's likely to assume that their auras would be able to withstand even greater force.

 **Dark: While this one may be of less relevance then the others, it could also be safe to assume that Raven's maiden abilities hold more destructive capabilities than the Jedi's Force powers.**

Zap: Plus, all of these reasons become even more crucial when you realize the fact that both Anakin and Ahsoka have technically been defeated by foes who they outclassed in many categories.

 **Dark: Guess you could say that the Branwen twins really forced their way to victory.**

Zap: That wasn't funny.

 **Dark: I completely disagree.**

Zap: The winners are Qrow and Raven Branwen.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 **Next time on death battle**

 **A figure dressed in a blue suit, yellow Cape, and golden helmet emerged from a symbol on the ground. "Order will prevail."**

 **Versus**

 **A strange triangular creature teleported into the field. His skin was golden and similar into fashion to a pyramid, while he had a single eye and had a black bowtie and top hat. "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, but gold, BYE!"**

 **Doctor Fate VS Bill Cipher**

 **(Author's Note: And scene! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I am aware that I only used Ahsoka up to her departure from the Jedi Order, but I felt that it would be the best considering that I was only using Anakin up till the Clone Wars. Plus, the reasons for Qrow and Raven's victory would still apply even if I utilize the version of Ahsoka that we saw in Rebels.**

 **I'm realizing that I'm probably going to be utilizing Yang's "aura surviving an attack of over fourteen hundred tons" feat for virtually every RWBY character that I feel is at least around her level of power. So, I'll probably have to start putting up more powerful characters to fight against any RWBY characters that I used.**

 **Next time, it'll be the lord of order versus the god of chaos. Hope you're as excited for that as I am.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	13. Doctor Fate VS Bill Cipher

**(Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Enjoy the chapter:)**

 **Chapter Twelve: Doctor Fate VS. Bill Cipher**

 _DC versus Gravity Falls. It's a battle that will shake the very fabric of reality itself as the lord of order does battle with the god of chaos. Will Dr. Fate be able to finally put an end to Cipher's wrath? Or will Bill's chaos prove too much for even the wearer of the helm of Nabu to handle?_

Zap: Today, two ancient beings with god-like power will fight till the bitter end.

 **Dark: Doctor Fate, the lord of order.**

Zap: And Bill Cipher, the god of chaos. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Dr. Fate is among one of the most powerful beings in the DC universe, however, like all great warriors, he has his beginning. Kent Nelson was the son of archeologist Sven Nelson, and it was while exploring the valley of Ur in Mesopotamia in 1920 that they discovered an ancient underground pyramid.

 **Dark: It was upon entering the pyramid that young Kent discovered Nabu, an ancient being of the planet Cilia that had been frozen in suspended animation for countless millennium. Cilia? Isn't that something in/on the human body?**

Zap: Don't worry about it. Although Kent released Nabu from suspended animation, the same lever accidently released poisonous gas…which resulted in the death of his father. In order to make up for this tragedy, Nabu offered to take young Kent under his wing to teach him the ways of magic and the secrets of the universe. Upon completion of his training, Kent was gifted with three magical relics.

 **Dark: The first one is the Golden Healm of Fate, which actually houses the soul of Nabu himself. Upon putting on the healm, the souls of Kent and Nabu are fused together to create the champion of all that is good…Dr. Fate.**

 _Martian Manhunter: Have you come to offer help?_

 _Dr. Fate: Not help. Hope._

Zap: The second relic was the Cloak of Destiny, which granted Kent superhuman strength and durability and the power to fly. The final of these relics was called the Amulet of Anubis, which can be used to increase Fate's own power, weaken the magic of his opponents, fire off a powerful beam of magic, and it even houses it's own dimension where the souls of previous Dr. Fate's reside.

 **Dark: And, of course, Dr. Fate didn't become one of the most powerful in the DC universe without (literally) an entire arsenal of skills and abilities to back him up. Along with having the classics of superhuman physical abilities, he also possesses flight, telekinesis, intangibility, force field projection, self-duplication, size alteration, time travel, telepathy, energy manipulation, soul manipulation, matter manipulation, power absorption, reality warping, teleportation, transmutation, dimensional travel, illusion projection, astral projection, and…well…you get the point. Damn. All of these abilities, and yet he only calls himself the _lord_ of order? Are we sure this dude isn't a god?**

Zap: Technically, he isn't. But as Fate himself once said-.

 _Dr. Fate: Close enough to one._

Zap: Given as how powerful he is and how long he's existed, it shouldn't be a surprise that Fate has accomplished some pretty impressive feats. He's capable of attacking so hard that the very planet he stands on has to compensate, has defeated a Mayan god, can outrace the Big Bang (and has been stated to be even faster than Superman himself), was able to hold his own against the Spectre (who is the literal embodiment of God's wrath. Not a god's wrath, the God's wrath!), and defeated two beings that threatened the balance of the multiverse itself.

 **Dark: And that's not even his final form!**

Zap: That's right Dark. When the souls of a man, a woman, and a god come together (in this case, Kent, Inza, and Nabu), Fate is allowed to ascend to his ultimate state of being. An entity powerful enough to tear the universe apart and overpower other Lords of Order and Chaos.

 **Dark: But, while Dr. Fate is powerful, don't confuse that for being unbeatable. Although Kent is capable on his own, he'll lose a significant chunk of his power if the helmet is removed. His invulnerability is also unable to protect him from gas-attacks, and his power will be depleted after long mystical battles or casting powerful spells.**

Zap: But, in spite of all these, the lord of order has proven time and time again as to why he's one of the mightiest beings that the DC universe has to offer. Servants of chaos from across the multiverse will fear the name…of Dr. Fate.

 _Dr. Fate: Your past is dark._

 _Harley Quinn: But my future's bright?_

 _Dr. Fate: You HAVE no future._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Bill Cipher is the (former) ruler of the Nightmare Realm, the god of chaos, and among one of the most dangerous beings in existence.

 _Bill Cipher: THIS PARTY NEVER STOPS! TIME IS DEAD AND MEANING HAS NO MEANING! EXISTENCE IS UPSIDE DOWN AND I REIGN SURPREME! WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO WEIRDMAGEDDON._

 **Dark: Bill (his real name being unknown) originated from a plane of existence known as the second dimension. An undisclosed amount of time later, he claims to have "liberated" his dimension. And by "liberating", he means plunging it into burning chaos along with everything (and everyone) he'd ever known. He later took over a boiling, shifting intergalactic foam between dimensions; a lawless, unstable crawlspace known as the Nightmare Realm.**

Zap: Due to the Nightmare Realm's lawlessness and lack of any rules of physics however, it was fated to eventually collapse on itself. After hearing a prophecy that he would eventually merge the decaying Nightmare Realm with the third dimension, Bill Cipher (as he now went by) began to communicate with humans in order to make this goal a reality.

 _ **Bill: FINALLY! Someone who gets it!**_

 **Dark: AHHHHHH! Oh, DAMN IT! Not another one!**

Zap: Unfortunately, yes. Bill Cipher is yet another being who is capable of breaking the fourth-wall whenever he pleases.

 _ **Bill: That's exactly correct!**_

 **Dark: I understand _how_ he's here, but I don't understand _why_ he's here.**

 _ **Bill: I heard you guys talking about me, so I decided to do you boys a favor and come to help. Won't this be fun?**_

Zap: We clearly different definitions of the word "fun", but we may as well continue. As he didn't have access to the third dimension, Bill was only capable of manifesting himself in the mindscape. In there, his already great abilities are vastly magnified to great levels. Bill is nearly an omniscient being (as he constantly likes to brag), knowing the truth being many conspiracies and even able to see future events…which he often likes to use to tell people the exact time and date of their death.

 _ **Bill: Oh, that's a classic! What about you two? At all curious?**_

 **Dark: NO! Now, while Bill is certainly strong in the mindscape…that's changed DRASTICALLY when he obtains a physical form.**

Zap: That's true Dark, entering into the physical realm transforms Bill from an immensely powerful chaos demon to a nigh omnipotent god of near unstoppable might.

 _ **Bill: Allow me to take it from here boys. Among my MANY abilities, I can bring inanimate objects to life, transforming people into anything I want, complete regeneration of all aspects of my body, the power to create anything (from objects to entire elaborate pocket dimensions), and shooting electrical charges from my eye. I also have inter-universal travel, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, matter manipulation, time manipulation, illusion projection, mind control, possession, reality warping, madness inducement, levitation, intangibility, shape-shifting, size alteration, weather manipulation, and…you now what, I'm sure you guys get the point by now.**_

 **Dark: Obviously, being this powerful means that Bill has accomplished some pretty impressive feats. He "liberated" (translation: annihilated) his entire plane of existence, created Mabel's prison bubble (a prison was tempting and sweet, it'd take a will of titanium to resist it), was able to regenerate after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabilizer (which is capable of blasting object's into nonexistence), is considered to be one of the most dangerous entities in all of existence and is a greater threat to the multiverse, was able to destroy Time Baby in one shot (who weighed over nine trillion tons), and his mere presence in the third dimension was capable of either distorting or destroying its cosmic rules and natural laws of physics.**

Zap: Despite all of these factors, Cipher is not invincible. His eye (for some reason) takes longer to regenerate then the other parts of his body, he's unable to enter the bodies or conscious minds of somebody without a handshake deal, and even his near unlimited power wasn't enough to destroy the weirdness barrier over Gravity Falls and allow him to spread Weirdmageddon to the rest of the world. The Zodiac Prophecy also said that if ten particular beings gathered in a circle made by ancients who knew Bill came together, they would be able to defeat him. But his biggest flaw of all was his own ego, his belief of being so superior has caused him to underestimate mortals and even led to his own…death.

 _Cue image of Bill shifting through multiple forms before being shattered into pieces by a punch from Stan._

 _ **Bill: Excuse me?!**_

 **Dark: Oh you know it's true.**

 _ **Bill: After this battle, remind me to banish you to another dimension.**_

 **Dark: I'd like to see you try douchebag!**

Zap: ENOUGH! Anyway, despite his shortcomings, Bill remains as one of the most dangerous and most powerful beings in all of fictional history. Messing with him typically isn't a wise decision, and one that few live to talk about.

 _Bill: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change…Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you…_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Dark: It's time for a death battle!**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Bill put his hands behind his head and sighed happily, sitting in his throne made of petrified human beings while his henchmaniacs danced and partied not far away.

Bill: "Ah, this is the life. Reeking anarchy and mayhem, and not a single person powerful enough to stop us. Not even that dumb baby. And soon…we'll be taking Weirdmaddegon global!"

?: "No you shall not!"

Bill's singular eye widened as a strange yellow symbol appeared in the center of all of his henchmaniacs. There was suddenly a large explosion, which sent them all flying through the walls. The smoke soon cleared, revealing a figure in a golden helmet.

Bill: "Who are you supposed to be?"

?: "I am Doctor Fate, the lord of order. Your chaos threatens the multiverse, and now it comes to an end…demon."

Bill: "Oh please, like I haven't heard that one before. Oh well, I guess I've got a little while to spare before I spread Weirdmaddegon across the entire universe. Sure, I'll play with you for a little bit."

Dr. Fate: "Your reign of terror has come to an end."

(Fight!)

Bill formed a baseball sized ball of blue fire in his hand, and chucked it towards the lord of order. He expected this "Dr. Fate" to be just some mortal in a fancy suit trying to play hero…so imagine his surprise as Fate lifted his hand and formed a energy shield that effortlessly deflected the attack.

Bill: "Well, well, well…that was unexpected. This might not be a complete waste of my time."

Bill fired a laser beam from his finger as Fate placed both hands in front of him and fired his own energy blast, a large wave of light being formed as the two energy blasts smashed into one another. Without any hesitation or fear, Fate flew directly into the smoke cloud.

Bill: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Spinning around at the sound of laughing, the smoke cleared around Dr. Fate…revealing that Bill had grown to a massive size with his hand being about as large as an elephant. Bill quickly fashioned his bowtie before bringing his massive fist down onto Fate hard. Bill was smirking (although you couldn't really tell if you looked at him) as his lifted his fist up…only to see that Dr. Fate had projected a force field to project himself just in the nick of time.

Bill: "What the-? No! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Suddenly, three extra sets of arms sprouted from Bill's sides as his singular eye glowed a menacing red. Bill attacked, using all of his (now eight) arms to punch the force field at supernatural speeds. Although the shield seemed to hold, Fate was able to feel the power behind each punch and he doubted that the force field would manage to hold out for much longer. Focusing his power beneath him, the ground that he stood on began to crack. He extended the energy of the force field outwards (stunning Bill for a few moments) before leaping backwards and thrusting his hands out.

Dr. Fate telekinetically tore dozens of pieces of rock from the floor and hurled them at Bill with all his might. Bill swung his arms around wildly, it succeeding in deflecting a few of the rocks. When he finally opened his eye, he found himself surrounded by over dozen Dr. Fates.

All Fates in unison: "Your reign of terror ends now."

In complete unison, all versions of Dr. Fate raised both of their arms and fired an energy beam towards the chaos demon. Bill put his arms up in an attempt to shield himself from the attacks. Bill's entire form turned from bright yellow to burning red as his anger increased with each passing second. With a yell, he grew even larger in size as he went back to two arms. With a swing of his arm, he knocked a few of the Fates into a wall while firing a bolt of lightning from his eye at the others.

All of the duplicates suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only the real lord of order remaining. With a glare of his own, Dr. Fate flew up towards Bill at speeds that made him nearly invisible. And speeds that were too quick for Bill to see.

Bill grunted in pain as Fate punched his chest with tremendous force, flying them both up into the air and through the wall of the structure. Dr. Fate flew up a few inches before bringing both hands together and slamming down on Bill with even greater strength then before. The chaotic demon screamed (in both pain and dizziness) as he went spinning towards the ground, crashing into it mere seconds later and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

With a blank look under his helmet, Fate slowly floated down to the ground. He softly landed on the ground and begun to slowly walk to where Bill landed, his hands glowing with blue energy in defense.

Just then, Fate heard the sound of thunder. He looked up to see dark storm clouds appearing overhead, lightning crackling among them. Fate reacted in a split second as a single bolt of lightning came crashing down towards him, raising a hand to project a shield over himself. As the shield effortlessly deflected the lightning bolt, he suddenly heard a loud yell behind him and a tremor in the ground. He quickly spun around to see Bill emerging from the ground, even larger then before. His body seemed to radiate an even greater power then before!

Bill let out a monstrous roar as both of his hands crackled with blue lightning. He shot his hands forward, firing off a bolt of lightning from each finger. Dr. Fate quickly responded by creating a force field, but got the shock of his life as the attack effortlessly tore through his defenses. Fate barely had enough time to raise his arms in defense as the lightning collided with his body.

He yelled in pain as the electricity coursed through his being, sending him sprawling across the ground. Once he stopped, Fate looked up and narrowly managed to avoid the force of Bill's fist crashing into the ground.

Bill: "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MORTAL, I'M GONNA DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!"

As he chased after the flying lord of order, Bill shot fireball after fireball from each hand. Fate showed impressive agility by dodging each one thrown his way, occasionally turning behind and tossing in a few energy blasts here and there.

Fate suddenly turned around and shot towards Cipher like a bullet. The chaos demon tried to claw at him using his left arms, but found that they passed clean through the sorcerer's body. Bill barely had enough time to react as Dr. Fate launched a punch directly to the center of Cipher's one eye.

Bill: "AH! MY EYE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE THAT?!"

Bill covered his eye with his hands and floated downward until he touched the ground, reverting back to his normal form as he did. Using the demon's pain as a distraction, Dr. Fate sped forward and shot a punch directly at Bill's chest. The demon's back was on the ground in seconds and Fate was right there after him. The sorcerer landed on top of his opponent, throwing a barrage of punches to which Bill was unable to defend himself. He flailed his arms around wildly in an attempt to hit the sorcerer, but his attacks seemed to pass through Fate as if he wasn't even there. Levitating into the air, Dr. Fate quickly turned tangible as he raised his glowing hands upward.

Just as Bill was beginning to stand up, his eye finished healing, he suddenly found himself being pulled back to the Earth. He looked down just in time to see the rock beneath him explode upwards and start to wrap itself around his body.

Bill: "What the-?!"

Bill grew extra pairs of arms once again as he tore off and clawed at every rock that was either on him or heading to him. The chaos demon let out a loud roar, telekinetically tossing every rock off of him, before he charged at Fate like a wild animal with his hands ignited in blue flames. Fate's hands glowed with energy as he fearlessly charged to meet Cipher.

Their fists collided with incredible power, creating the shockwave that seemed to shake the planet itself. Bill used his free hand to claw at the sorcerer, who quickly responded by blasting it away with a beam of energy. Dr. Fate tried to fire off another beam at the demon's eye (remembering that it took him a longer time to heal then the rest of him), but Bill quickly grabbed onto his body.

Fate howled in pain as electricity flowed through his body, Bill laughing maniacally all the way.

Bill: "Not such a hotshot anymore, are you?"

Dr. Fate: "I…will not lose…to the LIKES OF YOU!"

Showing impressive and unexpected strength, Fate tore his way free from Bill's grasp. In an instant, his size increased drastically so that he was now a giant compared to Bill.

Dr. Fate: "YOUR REIGN OF CHAOS ENDS HERE DEMON!"

Fate punched downwards, slamming the demon in-between his fist and the ground.

Just then, he saw a blue light glow brightly from beneath his fist. A column of fire emerged from the ground where Bill was, pushing Fate back to the point where he almost fell on the ground. Looking forward, he saw that Bill had increased his own size to match his (Dr. Fate's) own.

Bill: "You can't stop me mortal! But it'll be fun to watch you try! Cute even!"

Fate threw a furious punch towards Cipher, who caught the attack before successfully delivering a punch of his own to the side of Fate's helmet. Bill didn't relent though, as he threw (and landed) punch after punch on the sorcerer's head.

Bill: "What happened to all that brave, buddy?! Didn't you say you were going to "stop my reign of chaos", or something like that? HA! I knew that you were nothing compared to me!"

Bill threw another punch, this one coated in blue fire, but got the surprise of his life when Fate caught his fist. The sorcerer's eyes glowed menacingly as he shot Bill with a powerful energy blast to the chest at point-blank range.

Dr. Fate: "Your…madness…ends…NOW!"

It was at that moment Fate realized that he needed to go all out in order to defeat this demon. In one hand, he summoned the symbol of man (the soul of Kent). In the other hand, he summoned the symbol of woman (the soul of Inza). And finally, near his chest he summoned the symbol of infinity (the soul of Nabu). Bill had recovered from the blast and looked up in time to see three symbols in front of Fate just before he slammed them between his palms, fusing all three symbols into one.

Bill had to hold his arms over his eye, shielding it from the pressure being created due to the immense energy being given off by the lord of order. Looking through his arms, Bill was able to see Fate bulk up as the blue of his suit turned black and his eyes turn red.

Standing before the demon now...was the True Fate.

True Fate: "NOW IS YOUR END DEMON!"

The magical energy the True Fate was giving off was immense, to the point where even Bill was caught off guard by the power. True Fate placed both hands in front of him and fired off a massive energy blast, three times as wide and twice as tall as any he'd had fired previously.

Bill quickly responded by putting up a shield in defense, but he soon discovered that he had gravely underestimated Fate's newfound strength. He hadn't put a large amount of power into the shield, and could feel it quickly crumbling away.

He summoned an extra pair of arms from his side and slammed his palms into the ground at the same time he fired off bolts of lightning from them, launching himself to the side at the same time he lowered the shield. Even though he dodged the attack, he could feel the power behind it.

Bill: "Alright tough guy, I'll admit you've got some power in you. Certainly more then I expected. But the sad truth is…it's all pointless. It doesn't matter what you turn into or how much power you bring forth, it's all nothing compared to me!"

Bill's entire form turned from gold to a blood red color as he grew two extra pairs of arms. His body seemed to shift and move up as black tongues sprouted from the openings, two on the top and one on the bottom. From those rows also appeared razor sharp fangs as the white in his eye turned pitch black and his pupil turned gold.

 **Bill: "THIS IS MY END?! THE OYNLY THING THAT'S ENDING HERE…IS YOUR LIFE, YOU PATHETIC MORTAL FOOL!"**

Bill fired off a bolt of lightning from each of his fingers, resulting in over thirty bolts during towards the sorcerer. True Fate took to the air, blasting every bolt that came too close with an energy beam of his own.

All of Bill's hands suddenly stretched forward at incredible speeds, attempting to claw his opponent to shreds. True Fate's fists glowed with yellow energy and he began punching down every arm that came near him. He threw his hands to the side and blasted away two arms that came at him from the sides, before he quickly shot himself down towards the chaos demon. Bill held up his arms and curled them into fists before shooting himself towards True Fate as well, breaking the ground as he did so.

The entities of order and chaos flew towards each other at such incredible speeds that the energy they radiated completely surrounded their body, making them appear as just blurs of red and yellow (Bill and True Fate respectively).

The two blurs flew away from each other for a few seconds before immediately turning around and charging towards one another. A loud boom (like thunder) was heard as the two blurs slammed into one another at top speed, a force of energy being created that cracked the earth below.

What began was the two blurs continually slamming into one another at incredible speeds, multiple booms being heard every few seconds as they did. The ground continued to crack with each clash, as if the planet itself was having difficulty containing the power of these two beings.

As he flew towards True Fate for over the twentieth time, Bill threw out all of his arms in a form of spider-like state. As the two reached one another, Bill threw his arms forward and quickly wrapped them around the lord of order's body. Almost immediately after, Bill chucked him to the ground will all of his might.

True Fate spun through the air as he neared the earth, getting himself right side up as his feet slammed into the ground. Bill spread his arms out, all of them glowing with blue energy.

 **Bill: "HAVE FUN IN THE NEXT WORLD, MORTAL!"**

True Fate didn't offer a verbal response, he simply charged his own hands up with blue energy. The area around them was nothing short of pure chaos **(1)** and destruction. The ground beneath them was beginning to split open, the winds were picking up something fierce, fires burned nearby, and dozens of bolts of lightning shot down from the sky.

Seemingly at the same time, the two entities fired off their respective attacks. The beams of near identical blue light slammed into one another with tremendous speed and power. The entire area seemed to deteriorate even further when the two beams collided, aa if the planet itself was being to crumble underneath the power of these avatars of order and chaos.

Then…something happened. While Bill's expression continued to be one of an intense rage, True Fate's was more of a…struggle. As if it was growing more and more difficult to keep Bill at bay.

True Fate was pouring all of his power into the attack, but he could feel it depleting.

It didn't take much longer for Bill to realize this, as he began to notice that his opponent was putting up less and less of a struggle as time went on.

 **Bill: "Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU SEE THE TRUTH! YOUR POWER IS INSIGNIFICANT WHEN COMPARED TO MINE! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"**

As True Fate's power continued to decrease, Bill (now more then ever) was putting every ounce of energy he could muster up into his attack.

Soon, despite True Fate's attempts, Bill's attack quickly began to overpower that of his opponent's.

In an instant, Bill's attack tore clean through that of True Fate's. He looked on in both shock and anger as he was unable to do anything as the beam came ever closer.

The very instant that the attack collided with the lord of order, there was a massive explosion. He did his best to hold on, but it was ultimately futile as the attack obliterated every last atom of his being. The explosion created grew larger and larger, so on encompassing all Gravity Falls. The barrier that contained the town's weirdness held…for about three seconds, before it began to crack and soon shattered.

By the time the explosion finally died down, it had scorched over half of the United States. Everything in that half...was gone.

Bill (who had reverted back to his regular state) still kept himself afloat, breathing heavily as he stared at the smoking ground. Then…he chuckled. It was small and quiet at first, but it eventually grew into something louder and more maniacal.

Bill: "Now you see the truth! Too bad it took your death to reveal!"

Suddenly, Bill froze. He had been floating upwards as he laughed in his victory, and realized that he was floating above where the barrier was supposed to be! But, that could only mean…one thing. Bill started laughing again, this time for a (slightly) different reason.

Bill: "YES! YES! YES! YES! Finally! After so many eons…this dimension is FINALLY MINE! Guess that mortal fool was actually pretty useful to me. I should make sure to cause some special chaos in his honor. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **(KO)**_

 _Bill causes chaos and destruction across the universe as the only remnants of Dr. Fate (the charred Healm of Nabu, which has been partially vaporized) is left buried in the Earth._

 **Dark: WHOA! HOLD ON THERE DC AND DR. FATE FANS! At least let us explain ourselves before you pull out the guns and knives.**

Zap: This was a VERY difficult battle to determine. Both Dr. Fate and Bill Cipher were beings of such tremendous power that you could make a valid argument for either side. But upon further research, we determined that, while Fate held the speed advantage, Bill simply had the advantage in many other categories.

 **Dark: Nabu has been alive since the beginning of the universe, which would put him at around ten billion years old. That's nothing compared to Bill however, who is over ONE TRILLION years old. That's gives him over one hundred times more experience then Fate had. And those years only count to the time Bill spent in the Nightmare Realm, as we don't know how old he exactly was when he destroyed the second dimension. So it's likely that he's even older then that.**

Zap: It's also very likely that Bill held the advantage in both attacking power and physical durability. While Fate being able to defeat two beings who threatened the balance (keyword being _balance_ ) of the multiverse, Bill is confirmed to be a destructive threat to the multiverse on his own…and even existence itself.

 **Dark: Bill also had awesome healing and regenerative powers. Remember when we said that he healed after being blasted with Ford's Quantum Destabilizer? Keep in mind that was a weapon that can blast things into nonexistence! And Bill still regenerated from the wound this gun caused in barely five seconds like it was nothing! This means that Bill could heal from pretty every attack Fate threw his way.**

Zap: Also, Bill is described as being a nigh omnipotent being. Fate HAS fought against a being with that kind of power in the form of the Spectre. And, while he WAS able to hold his own for sometime, he was only able to last for so long. There's not much of a reason to assume that he'd prevail over Bill, who has powers similar to that of the Spectre.

 **Dark: And Fate's stamina can be drained pretty rapidly when using powerful magic against opponents of an extraordinary caliber. So his chances would have decreased as the fight went.**

Zap: On top of all of that, there's the fact that Bill himself is an IMMENSELY difficult enemy to put down. Even Stanford Pines (arguably the universe's greatest expert on Bill) even stated that all will be lost if Bill's gains a physical form.

 **Dark: Hell yeah, this dude ain't no joke. The fact that his eye takes longer to regenerate then the rest of him (and even then it heals pretty quickly) is really the only thing you can call a physical weakness. Even more so, it was all but confirmed (if not definitely stated) that the Zodiac is the only force that can defeat Bill while he's in the physical world.**

Zap: Fate's best chance for victory would have been to lure Bill into the mindscape, where his power is significantly weakened. However, that wouldn't have worked either. While Bill is free to haunt the dreams of whoever he pleases, he cannot directly enter someone's mind unless that person shakes their hand and (WILLINGLY) lets him in. Dr. Fate is easily one of the mightiest beings in the DC universe, but Bill ultimately had the advantage in experience, regeneration, durability, and overall power.

 **Dark: Looks like this was one battle the lord of order just wasn't** ** _fated_** **to win. Hey Zap-.**

Zap: Yeah, Dark?

 **Dark: I just realized that the results were only explained by us.**

 _ **Bill: Well, you fellas were doing such a great job that I just decided to sit back and enjoy.**_

 **Dark: (Sighs), god damn it!**

Zap: The winner is Bill Cipher.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

A Caucasian stepped forward wearing glasses and a lab coat. Suddenly, he lurched over in apparent pain. He glasses fell off his face, revealing glowing green eyes. His muscles (and entire body) began to grow massively in size, tearing off his shirt and ripping his pants as his skin turned green in color. He looked up, a look of pure rage on his face. "HULK SMASH!"

 **Versus**

A large man slowly floated to the ground, breathing heavily with gritted teeth. His skin was pale, his golden hair was spiked outwards, and his eyes were without pupils. He looked at his shaking hands before clenching them into fists and throwing his head back, letting out a monstrous roar as a destructive green aura appeared around him. "KAKAROT!"

 _ **Hulk VS Broly**_

 **(Author's Note: And thus ends what is certainly my most difficult Death Battle yet. Figuring out a winner for this one seemed easy in the beginning, but I was soon proven wrong as time went on. I'm truly sorry to those who were disappointed by the outcome, just know that I did my best. And I feel confident about my conclusion.**

 **Ironic, isn't it?;)**

 **As for catspats31, I do appreciate your trying to help. I really do. I believe I understand the changes you were suggesting that I make from now on, however (as you could see) they weren't in this chapter. It's been too long since I've updated anything (somewhat) consistently and I just wanted to get this finished chapter out. I will, however, be attempting to put your suggestions into the next chapter. Again, I greatly appreciate the advice and I will be attempting to try it in the future.**

 **Next time, it's the green goliath versus the legendary super saiyan. Now THAT is one I think most can get excited for:)** **Much like more Kratos, the next fight will serve as a sort of "sendoff" for the current version of Broly before we see a brand new one.**

 **Remember, no flames. Constructive critism only please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	14. Hulk VS Broly

**(Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's s battle that I've always thought of myself, and it's cool that I'm able to do it.**

 **Shawjob17: I really don't understand how you expect me to not use ANYTHING feats from the anime. Without using the anime, Broly barely has any good feats to use. Barely enough to fully count on one hand.**

 **Actually, I don't get your point. Super Saiyan Goku from the movie being more powerful then Super Saiyan 3 Goku from the anime? Or Super Saiyan Goku from the movies being weaker then Kid Gohan? I really don't understand. Even if the movies take place in alternate timelines, the power levels really shouldn't change to such an intense degree.**

 **catspats31: I thought of your piints, and tried (keyword being _tried_ ) to fix things. So...this is probably how it'll be. **

**Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Hull VS. Broly**

 _Marvel versus Dragonball. Two rage monsters of their own respective franchises are finally about to duke it out in a death to the death. When the battle is over and the dust settles, who will be left standing? And who will be a bloody mess?_

Zap: "Anger. Pure, uncontained rage. This is an emotion that can grant someone incredible power…and transform them into a beast of uncontrollable fury."

 **Dark: "And that's exactly the case with these two. Hulk, the green goliath."**

Zap: "And Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan. Now, Broly's exact power can be difficult to properly determine."

 **Dark: "Yeah. He's obtained a lot of power throughout the games, but the games aren't considered to be canon. But…Broly himself isn't considered to be canon (at least not the version we're using). "**

Zap: "So to ensure that we're clear, we'll be sticking to Broly's power as demonstrated in the movies. We will also _not_ be incorporating Bio-Broly, as that is a swparate character all together. He's Dark and I'm Zap, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Hulk is, without much of a doubt, the physically strongest being within the entire Marvel universe. However…not even he started out that way. Even the greatest heroes and warriors have a beginning."

 **Dark: "That's right Zap. Bruce Banner (the Hulk's more intelligent alter ego) was born to atomic scientist Dr. Brian Banner and his loving wife Rebecca. But while Rebecca deeply loved her child (and Bruce did her), Brian hated the child."**

Zap: "Brian never wanted to have children, because him and his two sisters (Susan and Elaine Banner) were physically and mentally abused by their own father. Being an alcoholic, as well as an angry and jealous man (ironically, much like his own father), Brian grew jealous of his son who he thought was stealing his wife's affections. Along with that, he believed that his radiation work altered his son's DNA and turned him into a mutant."

 **Dark:" And we ALL know how hated mutants are in the Marvel. Anyway, everything came to a head when Brian murdered his own wife in a fit of rage."**

Zap: "Bruce was taken in by his aunt, Susan, afterwards. It was later revealed that Bruce was a child prodigy, gifted with an incredible intelligence. Eventually (unable to receive any funding for his own philanthropic projects), Bruce found himself working at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. Bruce was tasked with designing a weapon with a high gamma radiation output, known as a Gamma Bomb or a "G-Bomb". On the day of the test however, Bruce noticed that a teenager had snuck onto the test site just minutes before the bomb was to be utilized."

 **Dark: "Damn teenagers. Anyway, Bruce told his colleague Igor Starsky to stop the countdown so that he could rescue the teen. However, being a Soviet spy, Igor did nothing."**

Zap: "Although Bruce managed to save the teen, that gamma radiation explosion would change Bruce Banner forever."

 **Dark: "From that day forward, there was two beings inhabiting that body. The first was Bruce Banner, and the second…was the Incredible Hulk."**

 _Bruce is on a chair, his arms and legs strapped down tightly. He becomes to scream and yell as his muscles begin to grow and shift rapidly as his skin began to turn green._

Zap: "The Hulk is virtually the living manifestation of Bruce's rage, anger itself given a physical form. Most of the time, Bruce is simply himself."

 **Dark: "But when you piss him off, something within the good doctor snaps and he begins to change into something…much more dangerous. Needless to say, he's not the kind of guy who you want to piss of.**

 _Bruce grabs Scarlet Witch from behind, one arm holding back her hands and the other around her neck, "Go ahead, piss me off."_

 **Dark: "See what I mean?"**

Zap: "Obviously, the Hulk can't have become one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe without some impressive abilities to help. The Hulk's body was mutated by the gamma radiation, causing a corresponding escalation in strength which also increases in exact proportion to his adrenaline levels. As the saying says, the madder Hulk gets…the stronger he gets. This gives the Hulk the potential for limitless physical strength and raw power."

 **Dark: "However, this ever-evolving factor doesn't just apply to his power. Despite his large, Hulk is actually quite fast. He can dodge bullets, land hits on Spider-Man despite his incredible agility, and has even been described as having lightning-fast reflexes."**

Zap: "The Hulk is also EXTREMELY difficult to injure. Adamantium and Vibranium are a few of the only metals there are that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. He can withstand the full force of nuclear explosions and even the Human Torch's Nova Blast, which can reach over one million degrees Fahrenheit at its maximum potential."

 **Dark: "But the main factor about the Hulk is his physical strength and raw power. For starters, Hulk isn't just "full smash" all the time either. He can utilize his strength in multiple ways. He can exhale air with enough force to knock down forests and armed troopers, clap his hands together to form a thunderclap with enough power to rival that of the most powerful and most destructive hurricane in history, and slam his feet to the ground to knock down buildings and cause earthquakes."**

Zap: "He was able to destroy an asteroid twice the size of Earth with a single punch, was able to catch and hold up a one-hundred and fifty billion ton mountain, and was even able to keep up with the Silver Surfer when he was moving at supersonic speeds."

 **Dark: "He was able to destroy Onslaught's armor with a single punch, when even the combined efforts of the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, _and_ the Avengers couldn't. He was able to keep up with the Thing, who can dodge Mach 251 attacks from one meter away, and was even able to regenerate in mere seconds after his skin and 90% of his body mass was destroyed by Vector. Hulk is so powerful that Thor has admitted to Hulk being superior in strength, and even _Thanos_ is hesitant to face the Hulk in battle.**

Zap: "But that all pales in comparison to when Hulk is in his most powerful state: World Breaker Hulk. This state is accessed through an even more intense degree of Hulk's unimaginable rage. In this state, Hulk's incredible power is amplified to an unimaginable degree. In this state, Hulk's strength rises even greater to the point where just the mere summoning of this power was able to destroy half of the east side of Las Vegas, his footstep was able to devastate Manhattan and nearly sunk the East Coast, and he was able to stalemate the Sentry himself (who many fans consider to be Marvel's version of Superman).

 **Dark: "Despite Hulk's incredible power, he's not an unbeatable being. He's been outsmarted before, and even downright beaten by beings that can match his own amazing strength. He's vulnerable to gas attacks and even toxins, which can nullify his healing factor."**

Zap: "It can also be difficult for Hulk to gain all of his limitless power from the get go. Unless there's something specific that drives his rage, he can be defeated in his "earlier" stages of power."

 **Dark: "But, despite all of that, Hulk remains one of the most badass beasts in fictional history. If you somehow manage to piss him off…don't even bother trying to run. Because, unless you've got an actual living deity by your side defending you, you're already dead.**

 _"Rage…fury…give into them!" Thanos yelled with a smile on his face, holding up the Infinity Gauntlet with the Mind Stone glowing blue._

 _"If you insist. But you're not gonna like it," Iron Man quipped before holding his hand towards a giant cloud of smoke, "Because the angrier Hulk gets-."_

 _Just then, a loud roar was heard from the smoke. Thanos looked up to see the green goliath leaping towards him from the smoke, his fist thrust out, "The stronger I get!" Hulk landed a successful punch to Thanos's face, breaking the energy shield the mad titan had surrounded himself with. "And Hulk is the strongest. One. There. Is!" He expressed each word with a punch._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "The saiyans were a powerful warrior race and perhaps the greatest warriors species from across the cosmos. Decades ago, the saiyans worked under a tyrant named Frieza. The saiyans were sent to other worlds to exterminate the entire population and then sell the (now empty) planet to the highest bidder. Adult saiyans were sent to stronger and more evolved worlds, while infants were sent to planets to exterminate at a later date."

 **Dark: "When it comes to powerful full-blooded saiyans, many go to Goku and Vegeta for proof of saiyan power. But there's one other saiyan that can really make an impact on you…Broly."**

 _Broly, in his blue-haired form, howls to the heavens, his entire body surrounding with green energy. The ground began to shake violently as his power could be felt in the air by all present._

 _"Easy, easy! Calm down Broly!" Paragus tried to calm his son, "You'll destroy the planet!" Despite his father's warnings, Broly didn't stop powering up. "Enough!" Paragus held up his left hand, showing a golden device glowing green, "I said stop!" But Broly didn't stop. The sky darkened as the wind began to pick up and bolts of lightning struck the ground._

 _Suddenly…Broly stopped. But mere seconds later, he screamed again (even louder this time) as his entire body was surrounded by an orb of bright green energy._

 _As the light died down…Broly stood there in his legendary Super Saiyan form. His muscles expanded, his hair and skin paled, and his pupils gone._

Zap: "But he did not start out with that legacy. Once upon a time, Broly was a mere infant like everyone else. But there was something different about him."

 **Dark: "Yeah, no shit. You see, where as normal saiyan infants were born with a power level of only two or three…Broly was born with a power level of over ten. Thousand. What the actual fuck?! That's crazy!"**

Zap: Yes is was. Unfortunately, having all of this power from birth didn't grant Broly an easy life. King Vegeta, the ruler of all saiyans and the father of Vegeta we all know and love (or hate, depending on your preference), viewed Broly as a threat rather then an asset. Despite Paragus's best efforts to defend his son, King Vegeta was unchanging in his standpoint to murder the young saiyan. And he wasn't very pleased that Paragus stood against him.

 _Scenes of Paragus being blasted in the chest by King Vegeta and Broly being stabbed in the chest._

 **Dark: "Damn. That's cold-blooded. But there was a (somewhat) silver lining: the day that Broly and Paragus were left for dead, was the same day that Frieza killed the king and blew up the entire planet of…Vegeta. Wow."**

Zap: "Using the immense power he had from birth, Broly was able to successfully save the life of both him and his father on that faithful day. From then on forward, Broly's mental stability decreased as time went on due to the traumatic events of his youth. But, while it decreased…his power increased greatly.

 **Dark: "As virtually every warrior in the Dragonball universe, Broly possesses the power of Ki: a tangible energy source that resides in all living beings in the universe. It's kinda like the Force. Except…it can be used by robots and can grant you power even beyond that of gods."**

Zap: "Correct. Broly's Ki grants him superhuman speed, strength, and durability, along with the power of energy manipulation. Along with firing off energy blasts, he can transform his Ki into devastating attacks."

 **Dark: "Like the Eraser Cannon, a large orb of green energy that can annihilate all in its path."**

Zap: "The Powered Shell is a defensive mechanism that can shield Broly from almost anything. On the very day he was born, the technique was durable enough to protect both him and his father from Frieza's Supernova attack (which can wipe out entire planets), the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and even the vacuum of space."

 **Dark: As a saiyan, Broly also possesses the Zenkai. What this means is that Broly will grow more powerful upon being healed after any fight. Broly takes it even further by the fact that he can actually increase in power in the middle of a fight."**

Zap: Broly also possesses superhuman senses even greater then that of a normal saiyan, able to hear the cries of Goten under several tons of ice. He even possesses a sixth sense which allows him to sense the life energy of other living creatures. He can force enemies away with the Explosive Wave, do even more damage with its upgraded version the Super Explosive Wave, and possesses powerful telekinesis. Adding on even further, he has strong healing and regenerative powers. He was able quickly heal after he was stabbed in his youth, was able to repair his skin as his own transformation was literally pulling it apart, and was able to survive a seemingly lethal strike courtesy of Goku.

 **Dark: "Like most other saiyans, Broly possesses the ability to transform. His first state is the good old fashioned Super Saiyan transformation. In this state, Broly's overall power is multiplied by fifty. This makes him stronger, faster, and tougher."**

Zap: "But Broly's ultimate state is his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form, Broly's power is far greater then any Super Saiyan seen. He was able to battle two Super Saiyan Full Powers in the form of Goku and Gohan, two Super Saiyan Second Grades (or Ascended Super Saiyans) in the form of Vegeta and Future Trunks, and a Super Namekian in the form of Piccolo (who was more powerful then a Super Saiyan). He was able able to tank a point-blank range full power Kamehameha Wave from Goku (which is no easy feat).

 **Dark: "Broly can effortlessly kick the asses of beings that can wipe out entire planets without effort, can move faster then the speed of light, and can tank literally being blown up! Can anything stop this guy?!"**

Zap: "Well, technically, he has been defeated in the past before. Even beings who are supposed to be weaker then him have managed to survive an encounter this brute in the past. And the area in his abdomen has been proven to be a weakness in the past."

 **Dark: "What makes you say that?"**

 _Cue the scene of Goku punching Broly in the area where he was stabbed when he was younger, and the legendary super saiyan literally exploding._

Zap: "Call it…a hunch."

 **Dark: "While, regardless…Broly is still not the guy to underestimate. It takes little effort for him to beat the asses out of some of the mightiest warriors in the universe. Regardless of who he's fighting, he's always able to hold the advantage in combat. I wouldn't mess with this guy…you know, unless you want him to grind every last bone in your body to dust."**

 _"I do what needs to be done," Broly said, an evil smirk plastered on his face, "What do you expect…from a true freak?!" Then, he began laughing maniacally._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."

 **Dark: "It's time for a death battle!"**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The forest. A quiet place. One of the final places on Earth where nature denied the will of man and allowed itself to roam free throughout the lands.

Dozens upon dozens of creatures existed within the confines of this forest, living together in a delicate balance. There are many creatures that belong within these trees.

However…there was one that didn't. At least, not exactly.

There was a log cabin in the middle of the forest, and, just outside, out sat a man. A Caucasian man white glasses and brown hair. He was sitting on the ground in the lotus position, slowly breathing in and out. This was Dr. Bruce Banner…and he was doing what he could to keep himself calm.

Just then, he heard something…odd. Something loud. And something that sounded like it was getting closer. Bruce opened his eyes and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw a large green object falling from the sky. And it was falling towards him at an alarming rate.

Bruce quickly picked himself up and ran forward as fast as his legs could carry him. The glowing green object crashed into the log cabin, the explosion with enough force that lifted Bruce off of the ground and caused him to go slamming into a tree.

The entire area was covered with flames as smoke raised into the air. Slowly, Bruce stood up. Holding a hand to his side and coughing from the smoke. He looked towards the flames, "What is this?" As he looked in the fire (and wreckage of his cabin), he noticed (what appeared to be) a figure moving out of the wreckage. As the figure moved out of the fire, Bruce was able to get a good look at them.

It was a man. A tall, muscular man with fair skin and spiked up blonde hair. He wore golden jewelry all over his body, a red sash over his waist, and white pants. The man had a glare on his face and was frantically looking around the area. Eventually, his eyes landed in Bruce.

"You. Human," the man snarled the word, his anger now directed at the doctor, "Where is Kakarot?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "And what is this…"Kakarot" you said mister...?"

Just then, Bruce suddenly felt a strong hand wrap tightly around his neck. "I am Broly," the saiyan growled like a beast, "Now…where. Is. KAKAROT?!"

"Why do you want him?" Bruce wheezed out, the hand not completely cutting off his air supply but it still felt like steel.

"To end his life," Broly's patience was wearing very thin with this pathetic human. The only reason that he hadn't snapped this human's neck like a twig was to see if he knew anything about Kakarot.

"I can't let you just kill someone," Bruce spoke with defiance.

This time, Broly actually laughed out loud, "And how exactly do you intend to stop me?"

Bruce shut his eyes, "You shouldn't make me angry."

"And why is that?"

Bruce's eyes shot open, revealing that his eyes are now glowing green, "Because you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Bruce's face of calm turned to one of rage as he began breathing heavier. He set a hand on Broly's wrist, and the saiyan noticed that his hand began to change green in color and even grow in size. Bruce's grip tightened around Broly's wrist as the scientist's clothes began to tear as his entire body grew in size.

Broly's eyes actually widened as this skinny human began to rapidly increase in both size and power. Suddenly, something shot forward into Broly's face.

The saiyan was sent flying backwards through the remaining flames and crashing through a tree trunk. Broly slowly stood up, and was actually surprised by what he saw.

The weak human from before had changed into a large, muscular creature with green skin who was breathing angrily. This new creature looked Broly in the eyes and roared, "HULK SMASH SPIKY HAIR MAN!"

Broly smirked. He could feel the power within this creature. He wanted Kakarot dead, but his saiyan instincts were growing excited by the prospect of fighting such a powerful foe. "So be it human. I suppose I can spare some time," Broly levitated a few inches off of the ground and began slowly moving towards the Hulk, "Let's see if you actually have the power to compete with a saiyan."

 _ **(Fight)**_

Hulk give a mighty roar of challenge just before he ran forward to attack the homicidal saiyan. Hulk reared his fist back and threw it forward in a punch…but Broly simply moved his head to the side and delivered his own punch to Hulk's stomach, his having more speed along with power.

Hulk held a hand to his stomach and took a step back before looking back up at Broly, rage burning in his eyes. Hulk leaped off of the ground, roaring as he stretched out his hands to grab at Broly.

Broly merely raised a hand and fired off a green blast of energy towards the green goliath's chest, blasting him further into the sky. Bending his legs slightly, Broly shot himself towards the sky. He grabbed the green monster by the ankle and threw him back towards the ground.

Hulk quickly steadied and picked himself back up, roaring as he threw himself forward again. Broly flew down and reared his fist back for a punch as Hulk did the same thing. As the two collided, the resulting shockwave knocking down some trees within a few feet of them.

Broly held up his other hand and blasted a bolt of energy towards the Hulk at point-blank range. The saiyan smirked as he watched the green goliath crumble to the ground, "Perhaps you weren't as powerful as I thought creature."

"HULK SMASH UGLY BLONDE MAN!" Broly noticed that the creature seemed angrier then before just before he held his hand up to catch the giant green fist that came flying at him. Hulk reared his fist back and threw a second punch, but Broly managed to catch this one as well.

It became a battle of strength as the two titans pushed their own power against one another. Broly noticed that the creature was much stronger then he had expected, as he actually had to put in some real effort just to keep him at bay.

Hulk was breathing heavily through his gritted teeth and, slowly but surely, he began to overpower the saiyan before him. Broly's smirk was replaced by a frown as he fought to keep his ground against the green goliath.

Suddenly, Hulk's head shot forward and collided with Broly's. The sudden speed and power of the attack caught Broly off guard and sent him stumbling backwards. It was a small opening, but it was enough.

Hulk punched Broly across his left cheek before delivering another quick one to his stomach. Hulk then grabbed the saiyan by his shoulders and threw him into a tree just before he charged at Broly, pushing him through the tree trunk and pushing him into another tree.

The saiyan found himself being shoved by Hulk through tree trunk after tree trunk. Broly's expression turned into one of rage as he looked down to glare at the green goliath. Ignoring the fact that he was being shoved through a tree every three seconds, Broly brought both of his hands together and brought them both down (hard) on Hulk's back. As Hulk was forced to the ground, Broly was the one who didn't give his opponent a chance to recover.

Broly grabbed Hulk by the hair and slowly lifted him off of the ground, smirking at the pained expression on the creature's face. He shot forth an uppercut to Hulk's chin, before he grabbed the green goliath by the ankle and slammed him into the ground.

Without letting go of Hulk's ankle, Broly picked him and slammed him into the ground again. And again. And again. And again. **(1)** He held up Hulk by his ankle, smirking at the dangling creature. He held a hand up to Hulk's chest, that hand glowing with green energy. He let go of Hulk's ankle just a second before blasting his opponent in his chest.

Hulk was sent flying through the trees and out of Broly's vision, to the point where the saiyan could only see a retreating orb of his own energy. Just before the green light completely disappeared, there was a massive explosion. The trees around the area were blasted to smithereens, while Broly just stood there with crossed arms watching the explosion.

Broly levitated up into the air as the explosion began to die down. The entire area was scorched and on fire. Broly's eyes scanned the air, searching for signs of his green opponent.

Just then, his eyes spotted movement. Seconds later, Hulk burst through the ground with a roar. He had cuts and bruises that littered his body, his form actually smoking. He cracked his neck as the wounds on his body healed themselves. Hulk looked up at the floating saiyan, "You break trees and forests good," Hulk complimented.

Just then…Broly's frown was replaced by a look of confusion. Hull's skin was beginning to glow green, but that wasn't the only thing. Hulk's power was rising rapidly, he could sense it. Hulk was breathing very intensely as his skin was now visibly glowing bright green along with his eyes. "BUT HULK…BREAK…WORLDS!" His yell and power physically cracked the ground and blew back Broly's hair a bit. Instead of being shocked or intimidated in anyway, Broly smirked.

"You're stronger then I thought creature," his smirk turned evil, "So I suppose I must respond." Broly's hands clenched into fists and he took in a deep breath before he let out a loud yell. His own body began to glow green just before his entire body was encased in a green dome of energy. The sky darkened as bolts of lightning began to strike the ground, which began shake violently. The dome glowed brightly until Hulk couldn't even see the saiyan within.

Hulk was breathing heavily, the only thing keeping him from lashing out like a wild animal was confusion as to what his opponent was doing.

It seemed as though all of the light in the area was being drained. Just then…the light of the sphere began to dim as the saiyan's shape became visible through it. In seconds…the light was gone, and there stood (or floated) the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly's muscles had doubled in size as his size turned very pale (a sharp contrast to before). His hair had even gotten paler and his pupils disappeared. Broly's focused look was replaced by an arrogant smirk as he stared down at the green goliath, "Your power has been quite impressive creature. For a mere earthling, this is strength comparable to that of a saiyan," his smirk turned downright diabolical, "It'll be fun to kill you."

"ENOUGH TALK! HULK SMASH YOU!" The green goliath left no more words to be had. He bent his legs and leaped into the air, creating a crater as he did so.

Broly shot himself forward as well, throwing a punch to meet Hulk's own. The resulting shockwave as their fists collided pulverized anything left within no less then a thirty mile radius.

Broly shot his free hand forward and grabbed Hulk by the face. With an incredible burst of speed and power, Broly flew them both downwards and slammed Hulk into the ground. He then flew forward, keeping Hulk where he was and dragging the green goliath across the earth.

Broly chuckled loudly as his opponent struggled fiercely against his grip, struggling to free himself. "You want me to let you go?! MY PLEASURE!" Broly lifted Hulk into the air and shot an uppercut towards his chin, sending him flying into the air. Broly held out both of his hands, to which green energy orbs quickly formed in his hands. He threw the orbs towards Hulk, who saw them and crossed his arms in defense as the attacks shot towards him at exceptional speeds.

Broly didn't shut his eyes and looked on with crossed arms as his Double Eraser Cannon found their mark. The green goliath was completely concealed by the smoke, until Broly's eyesight was able to make out something falling from the smoke cloud. Something was that was glowing green.

Broly wasted no time in attacking, flying straight towards his enemy at supernatural speeds. As Broly threw a punch, he felt two large hands grab his arm as the attack landed.

As the two titans flew further from the (waning) smoke, Hulk glared into the eyes of the saiyan as his tightened his grip on Broly's arm. Broly met his glare for a few seconds, before breaking out into another smirk. Broly brutally punched Hulk across the face before bringing both hands together and bringing them down upon Hulk's torso. Even as the Hulk flew down to the ground at supernatural speeds, Broly refused to let up in his attack.

Broly flew straight at him, relentlessly punching at Hulk as they both flew closer and closer to the ground. Broly shot forth a kick towards Hulk's side, sending the green goliath flying away and crashing through dozens of trees.

Broly flew higher up into the air, crossed arms and an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. _This creature has power_ , Broly thought to himself, his smirk seemingly growing wider, _But mine is far greater!_ Broly held up a hand as the area around him turning green in color. As Broly closed his hand, the green drained out of the atmosphere and was absorbed into the saiyan's large hand. Broly casually tossed the energy orb in the location where Hulk had landed (or, at least, where he was pretty sure the creature landed).

The saiyan looked on with a smirk as he watched the attack hit its mark, being filled with joy as he watched the entire area erupt into flames.

However, there was something wrong. He could still sense Hulk's power. Broly's smirk faded into a frown. He's surprised that his opponent managed to survive his Omega Blaster. This creature truly was more powerful then he anticipated.

His inner thoughts were broken as a loud roar shattered the silence of the atmosphere (excluding the roaring **(2)** inferno). His eyes looked down and locked onto the glowing green form of Hulk, all but trembling in rage. Hulk let out another mighty roar just before bending his legs and leaping forwards, shooting towards Broly at incredible speeds.

While stunned, Broly wasting no time in retaliating. For the second time that day, the fists of the saiyan and green goliath clashed. However, Broly noticed that something was…different. Hulk's power had increased greatly since before. He could sense it. As a matter of fact, he had to put a decent amount of more power into his own attack to match that of Hulk then before.

Hulk sprung forward and grabbed at Broly's neck with his remaining hand. Broly quickly caught Hulk by his wrist and flew them both towards the ground. Keeping ahold of Hulk's wrist just enough to keep the green goliath from choking him, Broly began to mercilessly punch Hulk in the face over and over again. He showed no mercy in his attacks, fully intending on crushing Hulk's skull beneath his fist.

The two titans crashed into the ground, creating a crater that was easily twice the length and width then before. Broly roughly grabbed Hulk by his neck and lifted the creature into the air, where his feet were just barely dangling off of the ground.

Broly's smirk returned just before he reared his fist back and decked Hulk in the chest, causing the green goliath's eyes to widen and his head to lean forward. Broly reared his fist back and decked Hulk in the chest again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Broly's smirk remained (if not grew wider) as he do so, not holding anything back in his attacks.

Broly reared his fist back even further this time and yelling as he punched forward, fully intending on punching clean through Hulk's chest and bringing this fight to an end.

…

…

So imagine his surprise when Hulk actually caught his fist! Broly's sadistic glee was replaced by complete and utter shock and confusion, as Hulk slowly tightened his grip on Broly's fist and grabbed onto the saiyan's arms.

Hulk slowly looked up and his glowing green eyes were burning with such an intensity that even Broly was caught off guard. Using Broly's shock to his advantage, Hulk drove his fist into the saiyan's gut. Hard.

Pain shot through Broly's body in an instant and the saiyan coughed off a mouthful of blood in the face of Hulk, who merely closed his eyes to prevent from being blinded by the fluid. Broly released his grip on Hulk's grip to cover his stomach with his arms…but that proved to be a mistake.

Hulk's fist shot forward and connected with Broly's face, just before shooting his fist towards the weak spot on Broly's stomach (that he remembered doing a lot of damage from before). Broly's eyes nearly shot out of his head as more excruciating pain shot through his system before Hulk grabbed him by both sides of his head and drove his knee into the saiyan's face.

What happened next was Hulk unleashing his own merciless assault upon his opponent, holding nothing back as he relentlessly beat down upon Broly. He altered between punching Broly in the face and punching him in the weak spot on his stomach.

Hulk grabbed Broly by the shoulders and violently threw him across the ground before he was attacking again. Broly was able to right himself however, pushing himself off of the ground and charging at Hulk as well.

Hulk and Broly opened up their and slammed their palms together, clasping them around one another and once again found themselves in a contest of strength. However…something was different this time. This time…Broly actually found himself losing the contest. Broly's face was complete and utter confusion as he found himself unable to push back the green goliath.

Hulk bared his teeth and growled like an animal as he pushed further and further against Broly, pushing the saiyan back even more so.

Knowing (albeit hating to admit) that he couldn't overpower the Hulk in sheer brute strength alone, Broly knew that he needed a different route. With a yell of power, Broly activated his Power Shell technique. The attack caught Hulk off guard, the force of it pushing Hulk back and separating the two. Broly's hands were glowing green as he held them out and fly up into the air.

"ERASER SHOT VALLEY!" Broly shot dozens upon dozens of Eraser Cannons from his hands, resulting in an entire arsenal of energy blasts flying towards Hulk at incredible speeds. Hulk looked up at the energy blasts and glared…just before he began running.

Hulk was moving at speeds that many would consider to be impossible for a being of his size. He always managed to run past an area that was nailed by an Eraser Cannon just before he could be attacked. It didn't seem to be much of an issue for him to dodge each attack, his anger seemingly powering his legs as he powered through. As he ran, Hulk slightly bent his legs and jumped into the air. Broly gritted his teeth and (feeling his saiyan pride taking an even further hold on him) flew towards his enemy.

Because Broly was able to fly (and his opponent was not), he maneuvered himself underneath Hulk and struck from below. He wrapped his arms around Hulk's torso and flying upwards. Broly used all of his current strength and squeezed with all of his might. Hulk actually let out a loud yell of pain as Broly's massive arms squeezed around him like cobras (well, massive cobras that could crush planets). But…the green goliath refused to give up so easily.

Despite the massive amount of pain he felt, Hulk's rage was even greater. Much greater. Hulk brought both of his hands up and brought them both down upon Broly's back. Broly's face was consumed with pain for a brief moment, but didn't stop his pressing attack onto his opponent. Hulk brought his hands up again, and brought them down onto the saiyan again. This time, Broly's arms seemed to slip for a moment before tightened back around him. Hulk raised his hands up again and roared mightily as he brought his hands onto the saiyan once again. This time however… Broly was not able to hold on.

Broly yelled in pain as he released his grip upon Hulk, and this proved to be a mistake. Hulk grabbed Broly by his throat with one hand and punched him in the face with the other one. He reared his fist back and punched Broly in the face again…and again…and he continued to do so as the two of them plummeted towards the Earth.

Broly tried to defend himself, but the raw power behind the attack was dazing him with each attack. That, combined with the sheer consistency of the attack, made it all but impossible for him to defend himself. Or do anything to stop the onslaught.

As Hulk continued his merciless assault, the two behemoths continued plummeting closer and closer to the Earth. With his eyes potentially glowing even brighter then they had before, Hulk reared his fist back as they were nearing ground very quickly. Hulk reared his fist back one final time.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE ISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

That was the last thing Broly heard before everything went black.

The result of these beings colliding with the earth created a tremor far more powerful then any earthquake in planetary history. A tremor that shook the entire planet.

As silence enveloped the area, and the dust had finally cleared…there was nothing left. The forest that Hulk and Broly had been fighting in had been completely and utterly annihilated. Every forest, rock, and creature within the forest…just gone.

Standing in the middle of where the forest once stood, remained Hulk. He was breathing heavily and the green glow that had surrounded its body had vanished. He slowly stood up and simply stared downwards at his opponent, surprisingly impassive for someone like him. His right fist was dripping with blood.

Beneath him, laid Broly. His face looked broken and mangled, and a pool of blood surrounded his head. His wasn't moving. Or breathing.

Hulk stared at Broly's corpse for a few more moments before scoffing and turning around. With a bend of his legs, Hulk leaped into the air (although, it wasn't nearly as high as he could have gotten too)

 **(K.O)**

 _Hulk has set himself up in a cave to relax, slowly turning back into Bruce Banner as a pack of wolves come to feed on Broly's corpse._

 **Dark: "DAMN! Now THAT was something! Those jackasses sure can fight!"**

Zap: Now, we're FULLY aware that many people won't be very happy with this outcome. However, at least hear us out."

 **Dark: "We'll go ahead and state the obvious in that Broly had the advantage in range. His ability to manipulate energy and his own Ki gave him the ability to attack Hulk from wherever he chose. On the other hand, Hulk was forced to get as close to Broly as he could if he expected to be any damage whatsoever."**

Zap: Broly also had an overall edge when it came to speed. Despite what some people might claim, light speed isn't exactly a speed that's been rare to Dragonball for a very long time. In fact, Goku was technically faster then light when he fought Tien Shinhan in the original Dragonball series. He was able to outrun the light of Tien's Solar Flare attack and grab Master Roshi's sunglasses in order to protect his eyesight. This shows that characters were FAR faster then light before even the events of Dragonball Z. Now, we don't precisely know the power multiplier of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. However, we do know about his Super Saiyan form. Because it multiplies his strength, speed, and durability by fifty. This makes Broly AT MAXIMUM fifty times faster then the speed of light. And likely, he's MUCH faster. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Hulk has ONLY had access to that speed when he fought Sentry."

 **Dark: And that was only when he was in his most powerful form, World Breaker Hulk. Now, let's talk more about Hulk."**

Zap: "You see, Hulk's entire ability to grow in brute strength and raw power as his rage increases in connected to his healing factor. Despite how powerful Hulk may be, he's still (technically) a human. A human being's ability to stay angry stems from their brain's ability to produce hormones and adrenaline in their body. However, the brain can only do this for so long before the brain eventually gives up and turns apathetic. However, Hulk's extremely potent healing factor allows his brain to regenerate these hormones and adrenaline at as continuous rate. This keeps the Hulk in a continuous state of rage, and allows him to continue growing in power. The key way for ANYONE could overpower Hulk's strength would be for a way to overtax his healing factor."

 **Dark: "HOOOOOOOOOWEVER, there was simply no way for Broly to accomplish such a fact. Why you may ask? Because Broly wouldn't be able to get past Hulk's durability. To examine the reasoning…we need to look no further then Zeus, the god of the sky and the king of the Greek gods of Olympus. It's well no little no fact that Hulk once took some hard beatings from Zeus. But here's the thing: Zeus's power is a TREMENDOUSLY powerful entity. For starters , he was considered to be more powerful then the titan Atlas. You know, the guy who LITERALLY HOLDS UP THE FRICKIN' UNIVERSE!"**

Zap: He's also be put at the level of Odin, the Asgardian Allfather. During Odin's battle with Seth, it was stated that their battle shattered galaxies and could be felt across every plan of reality."

 **Dark: "He once battled against Infinity, a being that was created from a portion of his own portion. Infinity was capable of destroying galaxies, quasars, and entire regions of the universe. And after the fight? He restored everything that was destroyed! Hell…the guy once fought against the God Tempest, who was literally a sentient galaxy-sized storm.**

Zap: "Essentially, Odin is a being who is capable of destroying entire galaxies. And Zeus has been stated to be at the level of Odin."

 **Dark: "And Hulk was able to survive hits from this guy. And that's not even when he was using his World Breaker form, which amplifies his power to much greater degrees."**

Zap: "Although Broly has destroyed the Southern Galaxy within his own universe, he didn't destroy it all in one attack. He merely destroyed planets, stars, and solar systems one by one until the entire galaxy was no more."

 **Dark: "Because Broly wouldn't be able to get through Hulk's healing factor, this basically means that he wouldn't be able to stop the Hulk from constantly growing more powerful."**

Zap: This essentially means that Broly would merely be delaying the inevitable, unable to stop Hulk from getting stronger as the fight grew on. Until, eventually, Hulk's power would TOWER over his own.

 **Dark: "Broly was simply unable to overpower the Hulk. Know what I'm… _saiyan_?"**

Zap: "That was horrible."

Dark: "That's your opinion."

Zap: The winner is the Incredible Hulk."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

 _A young male lion with a yellow coat and red mane walks through the rain, towards a large rock structure. There, he's confronted by a monkey with white hair and staff. The monkey smiles and bows, but the lion pulls him into a hug. After a few seconds, the monkey separates and places both hands on the lion's shoulders, "It is time," he spoke with a smile. Without a word, the monkey climbs atop the rock and began slowly walking upwards._

 _Below, lionesses, a meerkat, a warthog, and a large billed bird watch in awe and amazement as the young lion walks with such strength and conviction. As the young lion finally reached the top, he looked upwards as the clouds above moved and created a hole in the sky._

 _"Remember," a deep voice spoke from the heavens. A voice that filled the young lion with pride and hope for the future._

 _Then, the lion took in a deep breath before letting out a mighty roar. The lionesses below roared along with the young lion, but their's wasn't as…mighty as the young lion. His roar was seemed…stronger. It was the roar of a king._

 _ **Simba pounces his way into death battle**_

 **(Author's Note: So yup…that's the chapter.**

 **(1): Now, where have I seen that before?**

 **(2): Get it?;)**

 **I am FULLY aware that quite a few of you may not agree with thus outcome. Believe me, it was one that I struggled with for a LONG time. That's why it took so long to update. This one REALLY bothered me. It was actually much like my previous fight, Dr. Fate versus Bill Cipher. For the longest time, I thought that Bill would win…and yes, he did win. But my point was that I doubted my reasons, and had to do a lot of research before I felt confident enough in my answer.**

 **And that's what I did here. I did enough research until I felt confident enough in choosing a winner. Broly was only described at a multi-solar system level, whereas the Marvel version of Zeus was described at a multi-galaxy level…and Hulk was able to survive attacks from Zeus, without even being in his World Breaker Hulk form.**

 **I'm fully aware that quite a few people may not agree with the outcome of this fight. Hell, I'm actually a HUGE Broly fan. So, to anyone who's dissapointed by this fight's outcome...know that I'm upset too.**

 **If you have any issues you want to talk about, that's fine. However, the only thing I ask is that you do so in a civilized, mature, and respectful manner. Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Next time, we've got Simba from the Lion King showing up for a death battle. An interesting candidate, I know. But the question remains….who will be his opponent? I'll be posting the reveal of Simba's opponent in the Author's Note of one of my other stories. I'll probably start doing this for every Death Battle. Honestly, I have my doubts that any of you will correctly guess his opponent;)**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	15. Simba VS The Indoraptor

**(Author's Note: Here we go again. Again.**

 **First of, I would like to thank EVERYONE who left a Death Battle suggestion. Know that your suggestions will be kept in mind.**

 **DB-20: I would like to address something. Two of the ideas you gave were Deadpool VS. Alucard, and Godzilla VS. The Colossal Titan. Then you took those back and requested Alucard VS. Lucy, and Mysterio VS. Scarecrow. If you changed your mind because I've already used Deadpool and Godzilla, that's not an issue. I don't have a problem with reusing certain combatants if I'd like to or they're requested enough. They won't be close together (of course), but it's not an issue. Something that I wanted everyone to know for the future.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Simba VS. The Indoraptor**

 _The Lion King versus Jurassic World. The king of the Pridelands goes up against the most dangerous hybrid on planet Earth. Will Simba be able to protect his land from this intruder? Or will the Indoraptor finally dethrone this mighty king?_

Zap: "We've seen many different combatants on Death battle, ranging from aliens to superheroes and giant monsters to gods. But today, we're going old-school with a battle of the wild armed with only tooth, claw, and the ferocious drive to survive. Simba, the king of the Pridelands."

 **Dark: "And the Indoraptor, the most dangerous dinosaur to ever walk the Earth. He's Zap and I'm Dark-."**

Zap: "-And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: Deep within the heart of Africa, lies a mighty kingdom ruled (of course) by a mighty king. And that king's name…is Simba."

 _"It's me…Simba," a yellow coat, red-manned lion said._

 _"Simba?" A cream-colored, teal-eyed lioness questioned. When the male lion nodded his head excitedly, the lioness's eyes widened in realization before a big smile broke out on her face, "WOOOOOOOW!" The two carnivores began laughing, dancing around each other, and frantically asking questions to one another about their whereabouts._

 **Dark: "Simba was the son of the previous king and queen, Mufasa and Sarabi. As the only child of the current king and queen, Simba was destined to be the next king of the Pridelands. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before tragedy struck."**

Zap: "You see…a lion named Scar, Simba's own uncle, was jealous because he would never become king. In an action of hatred and sadistic glee, Scar plotted the murder of his own brother and nephew…Mufasa and Simba."

 _Mufasa hung off of a cliff, struggling with all of his might to keep himself from falling. Opening his eyes, he saw a brown-furred, black-manned lion standing there. He just…stared at Mufasa, an impassive expression on his face._

 _"Scar!" Mufasa called out, "Brother! Help me!" The king pleaded, as he tried (keyword being TRIED) to climb._

 _Scar was motionless for a few seconds before he suddenly clawed Mufasa's paws, causing the larger lion to roar in pain. Scar edged closer to Mufasa and simply stared at him for a few moments before a diabolical smirk broke out on his face. "Long…live…the king," he whispered sinisterly to his elder brother, and it was then, when it was too late, did Mufasa learn the truth._

 _Without hesitation, Scar threw Mufasa's claws off of the rock…causing the might king to plummet to his death._

 **Dark: "Eventually, with the help of a hyena clan that he aligned himself with….Scar succeeded. He tossed Mufasa off of a cliff, and tricked Simba into blaming himself for the death of his own father. How did he believe that again?"**

Zap: "Well…Simba was only a cub. And Scar is a master manipulator. Anyway, consumed with shame and guilt in the belief that he had caused the death of his own father (so much so that he couldn't bare to face his mother or his friends again), Simba did…exactly what Scar told him to do."

 _"Run away Simba," Scar whispered to his nephew. The young cub, feeling conflicted, took a look back at his father's corpse, "Run. Run away…and NEVER return." Without an argument (or even another word), Simba ran._

Zap: "After running away from his land, Simba wandered the desert aimlessly. Many believed that a cub like him on his own would have died, and likely should have. But found himself saved by-."

 _When the young cub was unconscious and surrounded by birds, there was suddenly a loud yell. Out of nowhere, came a meerkat riding on a warthog. Freaked out, the birds quickly scampered away._

 **Dark: "Simba was (for lack of a better term) adopted by the carefree meerkat and warthog, Timon and Pumba. Simba spent his cub years to his young adulthood being raised by these two friends of his. Simba enjoyed a simple life of hanging out, eating bugs, and, generally, not doing much of importance. Little did he know that his crazy uncle was using his army of hyenas to drive the once beautiful Pridelands into ruins."**

Zap: "Also little did Simba know, that his old life was gonna come slamming back into him. Literally."

 _Simba was slammed into the ground, a lioness on top of him and growling menacingly. "Nala?"_

Zap: "As the king of an entire kingdom and a fully-grown male lion, Simba is FAR from a pushover. Simba possess strength, speed, durability, and senses beyond that of a human being. His weapons in combat includes his extraordinarily powerful fangs and claws. Real world lions can typically generate a tackle with over thirty-thousand joules of power and their bite force can generate up to one thousand PSI. This allows Simba to bite through bone and even solid steel. The mane of his also protects his neck from attacks.

 **Dark: "Simba is strong enough to knock away lionesses and hyenas in single paw swipes, fast enough to run at up to fifty miles per hour, and durable enough to take a beating from a buffalo and live to tell the tale. Not to mention, he can be pretty scary when he wants to be."**

 _Scar, after a fight had broken out between his hyena army and the Pridelands's lions, ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Just then, Scar came to a sliding stop as he reached a cliff. As he looked over the cliff, he suddenly spun around to see Simba leap from the flames that had spread across the Pridelands._

 _"Murderer," Simba growled, his tone dangerous and his eyes cold._

 _"Simba…Simba please. Please have mercy, I beg you," Scar tried to plead with his nephew, but Simba was having no more of his lies._

 _"You don't DESERVE to live."_

Zap: "Despite these facts, Simba isn't an unbeatable force. After all, he is only an average lion. So his physical capabilities are only so great, and can only get him so far."

 **Dark: "And despite Simba being both a full-grown AND the ruler of an entire kingdom, Simba really doesn't have as much actual combat experience as one would expect from such a mighty king."**

Zap: "However, none of this means that Simba is easy to take down. After all, he's maintained rule over his land for countless years."

 **Dark: "Simba may have his flaws, but he remains a mighty and ferocious force to be reckoned with. His dedication to protect his friends, his family, his subjects, and his kingdom make him deadly when someone tries to threaten them. Trust me, this is one king that you DON'T want to mess with…unless you feel comfortable with becoming dinner for him and his pride."**

 _"What made you change your mind?" Nala asked as she and Simba looked down upon the grey, dead Pridelands below._

 _Simba smirked, "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I got the bump to prove it," he muttered to himself, "Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Life. To be alive is something that occurs for most only a single time. Once death claims a being in its grasp, that marks the end of their life. And when death claims an entire species, that's the permanent end of those beings. At least…that's how it usually is. Of course, there are always a few people who wish to disprove that statement…and, basically, try to play God. Such as the case when it comes to Jurassic Park/World's dinosaurs.

 _"It's turning the eggs," a blonde woman in a pink shirt spoke in amazement as she, a brown-haired man in a blue shirt, and a black-haired man in a black jacket watched as a claw-like machine gently turned over eggs nearly four times the size of regular ones **(1)**._

 _Suddenly, one of the eggs began to shake. "Ah, perfect timing," a tanned-skin man in a lab coat said as he walked over with a clipboard in hand, "I had hoped they would hatch before I had to go to the boat."_

 _"Henry, Henry, Henry…why didn't you tell me?" An elderly man with a cane and a smile on his face said as he walked up to the eggs, putting a glove on as he did so, "I insist on being here when they're born." As the egg shook…something began poking its way through, "Come on," the elderly man whispered, "Come on. Come on little one. Come on. Come on little one. Come on. Come on then," the creature within began breaking its way out of the egg's shell, "Come on then. Come on little one. Push. Push," the creature within finally broke its head free from the shell, revealing a small reptilian creature within._

Zap: "By taking the blood of ancient mosquitos frozen within sap, scientists were able to take this blood and recreate the dinosaur species from (all but) scratch. It should have been an amazing accomplishment, actually bringing an entire species that had gone extinct MILLIONS of years ago back from complete and utter annihilation. And for the longest time, it was. However, the unfortunate truth of mankind is that it's only a matter of time before humans would try to alter and mutate these magnificent creatures just for their own benefits."

 **Dark: "Oh, please. Stop exaggerating. There's nothing too wrong with a few new weapons. Besides…they brought those dinosaurs back from extinction, just like you said. What's a few instances of genetic mutation compared to LIFE for an entire species?"**

Zap: Shut up Dark. Anyway, eventually, it was brought about for the creation of a completely new species of dinosaur. A dinosaur comprised of the DNA of multiple other dinosaurs, and even a few modern day animals. A hybrid. That hybrid being was known as the Indominus Rex."

 _"It's white," a dark-skinned man with greying black hair spoke in a low voice as he watched a large, white-skinned creature BARELY visible through the trees, "You didn't tell me it was white," he spoke to a pale-skinned woman with shoulder length red hair._

 _"Think it'll scare the kids?" The woman asked after a few moments of silence._

 _"The kids? This'll give the PARENTS nightmare," the man spoke, in an almost joking tone._

 _"Is that good?" The woman questioned._

 _"It's fantastic," the man whispered, as the creature from within the trees glared at the two humans with a single red-orange eye._

Zap: "However, despite its sheer power, ferocity, and intelligence, the Indominus Red was not a perfect candidate for a living dinosaur weapon. The main contributing factor for this issue was it simply being too large."

 **Dark: "And because it was…you know, dead."**

 _The Indominus Rex, injured, stood before the T-Rex "Rexy" and the Velociraptor "Blue" near a large body of water. She let out a loud roar of defiance before, just then, a large aquatic reptile suddenly leaped forth from the water. The aquatic reptile closed its mighty jaws around the Indominus Rex's neck and, ignoring its yells, pulled it into the water._

Zap: "Well yeah…that too. Anyway, the sheer size of the Indominus Rex was the main contributing factor preventing it from being an effective living weapon for war and combat."

 **Dark: "The solution? Why…create a smaller version of the Indominus Rex, of course! By combining the DNA of the Indominus Rex and that of the Velociraptor, a brand new hybrid was created. Something FAR more dangerous then the Indominus Rex could ever hope to be…the Indoraptor."**

 _Maisie Lockwood covers herself under her blankets in her bedroom, her eyes shut tightly in fear as the Indoraptor slowly makes its way towards her._

Zap: "The Indoraptor is easily the most dangerous dinosaur walking the world, and is one of the most dangerous creatures to ever walk the planet. He possesses supernatural speed, strength, durability, and senses. He's a master of stealth and has the skill of echolocation, allowing him to be able to detect his prey even in complete darkness."

 **Dark: "The Indoraptor also possesses razor sharp fangs and claws, and is unbelievably tenacious when it comes to…whatever he's trying to kill. But the thing that really makes this hybrid dangerous is his enhanced intelligence. He was able to trick Ken Whitley that he was unconscious in order to lure him into his cage to kill him, and was able to easily make his way into Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. By climbing on the roof, and while hanging upside down."**

Zap: "The Indoraptor is stronger, faster, and more durable then a normal velociraptor. Normal velociraptors can tear through solid steel and can run at up to sixty miles per hour. The Indoraptor was durable enough to survive being shot with an assault rifle designed to subdue other dinosaurs without much damage, being thrown through steel, and a fight against Blue."

 **Dark: "As badass and awesome the Indoraptor, even I have to admit that he isn't perfect. He's mentally unstable, and is actually very inexperienced in physical combat."**

Zap: "It was also stated that the Indoraptor is merely a prototype. So it's likely to assume that the Indoraptor's skill and intelligence is nothing compared to what he would have been if he was built in the "correct manner". Despite these handicaps, the Indoraptor remains as an incredible vicious and ferocious beast. Trust me…this dinosaur is NOT someone that you want on your tail. Eh, get? Tail?"

 **Dark: "Zap, we all know that I'm the real funny one between the two of us. Just stick to being informative and detailed. You know…boring."**

Zap: "Aw man."

 _The Indoraptor claws its way onto a roof, roaring into the night as the moon shines behind him._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."

 **Dark: "It's time for a death battle!"**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The sun was beginning to set upon the Pridelands. Sitting atop Pride Rock was a red-manned, yellow coated fully grown male lion. This…was the king of the Pridelands. King Simba.

Simba watched over his lands as far as his eyes could see, examining for threats and problems in the kingdom. Simba wore a gentle smile on his face as he saw no immediate issues within his line of sight.

"SIRE!" Simba looked up in alarm, seeing a blue-feathered, red-billed bird flying quickly towards him.

"Zazu, what is it?"

Zazu flew up near Simba's face, "There's some form of…unnatural creature running rampant through the Pridelands!"

Simba was completely confused, "What kind of creature?"

"I'm not sure. It's some sort of…reptilian creature. Like a dark crocodile walking on two legs. It's killing every creature it comes across and can catch. Nearly a dozen creatures have already died, needlessly!" Simba's body tensed up and a glare appeared on his face. From a young age he grew up to respect the Circle of Life and the necessity of both predators and prey, but he was not going to tolerate such needlessly death and destruction.

"Lead the way Zazu," Simba spoke, running down Pride Rock to reach the ground.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Simba ran across the plains, Zazu flying quickly above him and leading him to the creature. Zazu suddenly yelped in fright and hid in Simba's mane. Shaking like a leaf, Zazu slowly got out of Simba's mane and pointed forward.

Seeing…something moving not far into the distance, Simba glared before turning to Zazu, "Go back to Pride Rock, I'll deal with this myself."

"But sire-."

"Go, now," the tone of Simba's voice left no room for arguments. Still being uneasy, Zazu (wordlessly) nodded his head and flew up into the air. Without another word of his own, Simba quickly made his way to the moving mass not too far away.

As the king got closer, he was able to see the creature that Zazu spoke of. And it shocked him to his core.

The creature (like Zazu said) was reptilian with quills on its back and an orange streak on the sides of its body. It had a long tail, and razor sharp fangs and claws. Currently, it was standing over the corpse of a zebra. Blood was dripping off of its fangs and claws.

Deciding to make his presence known, Simba leapt forward and landed a few feet away from the creature. "Hey," Simba's voice commanded authority, drawing the attention of the reptilian creature, "Your massacring of so many will not be tolerated. You are disrupting the Circle of Life, and your actions will not be tolerated." The creature didn't offer any verbal response, in merely roar in challenge at the mighty king. Simba glared at the creature that stood before him, he dug his paws into the ground, "This is your final chance, you don't want to do this." The creature wasn't intimidated by Simba in the slightest, as he merely stepped away from the corpse and began stalking closer towards Simba.

Simba growled menacingly as the Indoraptor gave another ferocious roar.

 _ **(Fight!)**_

The Indoraptor made the first move, letting out another roar as he sped forward. Refusing to submit to this being, Simba did the same.

The Indoraptor leaped into the air and pounced onto Simba, sinking his fangs into the lion's skin. Simba roared in pain before he threw out his paws, attempting to claw at whatever bit of the Indoraptor's flesh that he could reach.

Simba managed to get a good claw slash into the flesh of the Indoraptor's thigh, causing the dinosaur to release its grip on Simba. The Indoraptor then shot itself forward and bit at the lion's neck, attempting to get a good grip to end this fight now.

However, the Indoraptor found himself having difficulty in biting through Simba's mane and getting through to his neck. Taking advantage of the situation, Simba pounced onto the Indoraptor and tackled him to the ground. The Indoraptor began flailing around rapidly and constantly clawing at Simba's side.

Despite the pain he was in, Simba didn't get off of the dinosaur. Simba clawed the Indoraptor across the face before sinking his teeth into his opponent's shoulder before tossing it across the ground.

The Indoraptor slowly stood up and shook its head rapidly, looking back towards Simba with anger and let out a furious roar. Then, he was off.

Simba sped forward with a roar as well, attempting to meet the Indoraptor head on. As the lion and the dinosaur charged forward with incredible speeds, the Indoraptor did something that Simba didn't expect. As they neared closer and closer to one another, the Indoraptor suddenly sidestepped to avoid the larger carnivore. The Indoraptor then leapt upwards and threw his entire body-weight onto the king. As Simba collapsed to the ground, the Indoraptor began wildly clawing and biting at his mane in an attempt to get through to his neck.

But Simba wasn't gonna take this assault without retaliation. Simba used one of his paws to claw at the Indoraptor's underbelly while also attempting to bite him. The Indoraptor howled at the pain in his underbelly and leapt back a few inches, but didn't give Simba much time to recover and regain his footing. The Indoraptor quickly charged forward, delivering a strong head-butt to Simba's side.

Simba quickly tried to correct himself, standing up on his hind legs and wildly clawed at the Indoraptor to increase the distance between them. The Indoraptor growled lowly and glared at the king, Simba doing the exact same thing to the dinosaur.

The two ferocious carnivores began to slowly walk, circling one another while growling menacingly. The entire area was nearly completely devoid of all sound, the only exceptions being the growling and breathing of the two mighty beasts.

With neither of them giving any kind of warning, the two carnivores charged. They leapt into the air, claws and fangs at the ready. However, Simba's sheer size and greater power gave him an advantage in this endeavor. Simba tackled the Indoraptor to the ground, grabbing onto the dinosaur's shoulders as they hit the ground and throwing the Indoraptor across the earth.

Now knowing the danger of this creature, Simba didn't want to give it any time to gain its ground. The king pounced onto the Indoraptor, sinking his fangs into the flesh of the dinosaur.

The Indoraptor thrashed around wildly, biting and clawing at any bit of lion flesh that was within reach. Simba quickly sunk his fangs further into the Indoraptor's flesh before he suddenly let go and pushed the dinosaur away with his front paws. Whereas Simba tried to create distance between them, the Indoraptor had a different plan in mind.

The dinosaur pushed himself off with his strong legs, snapping at the king with intent to bite something off. As Simba roared and lifted himself onto his hind legs while clawing at the Indoraptor, the dinosaur took the opportunity to head-butt the lion in his exposed underbelly.

As Simba flew to the ground on his back, the Indoraptor was quick to pounce onto the mighty king. When the Indoraptor landed onto Simba's body, the dinosaur began to wildly claw at the lion's exposed underbelly.

Simba roared loudly in pain as the Indoraptor's claws tore through his flesh. As Simba to claw at the Indoraptor's face, the dinosaur opened its jaws and bit down (hard) on the king's paw.

Simba _howled_ in pain, feeling many (if not most, or all) of the bones in his paw shatter immediately. The Indoraptor shook his head around, seeming to possess the intention to tear the appendage clean off. Thinking quickly, Simba threw his free paw forward and dug his claws into the side of the Indoraptor's neck. As he dragged his claws across the dinosaur's flesh, he kicked his opponent in the stomach with his hind legs. The attack held a surprising amount of power behind it, the force of the attack (combined with the claws in his neck) causing the Indoraptor to yell and back away from Simba.

Simba tried to stand and roar, but the roar died in his throat and he instead yelled in pain as he tried to be pressure on his wounded paw. Despite his own pain, the Indoraptor gladly took advantage of Simba's distraction.

The Indoraptor (once again) charged forward with a roar, fully intent on ripping his opponent to shreds. Simba was barely able to move himself out of the way of the charging dinosaur, his side only being grazed by the claws of the Indoraptor. The dinosaur hybrid didn't relent though, quickly turning himself around and snapping his jaws. The hybrid's jaws landed on Simba's tail and he pulled…tearing the appendage clean off.

Simba roared in pain as he lost his tail, feeling the blood running down the back of his legs. Simba was breathing heavily and found himself struggling to keep himself standing. Along with his missing tail and wounded paw, his entire body was covered in cuts and bite marks courtesy of the Indoraptor.

But he won't give up. He can't give up. If he falls today, this creature will run rampant across the Pridelands. A trail of death and destruction will be left in its wake, and he'll annihilate the Circle of Life. Without that, it will be the end of the Pridelands forever.

With some struggle, Simba stood tall and glared at the Indoraptor. The king let out a mighty roar of challenge, making it clear to the Indoraptor that he wasn't going to just lie down and accept death.

The Indoraptor could tell the implication of Simba's roar, giving a mighty roar back and ignoring his own (many) wounds. The two carnivores glared at one another, growling ferociously as they bended their legs and prepared to attack. With a final roar of dominance, they charged.

Due to Simba's injured paw, the Indoraptor was the first one to reach his enemy. The dinosaur hybrid was able to sink his fangs into Simba's shoulder, causing the king to roar in pain. The carnivore king didn't let that stop him from fighting back.

Simba retaliated by clawing furiously at the Indoraptor's exposed chest, throwing as much as he could to bring this beast down.

Although the Indoraptor held onto its grip to a time, the constant pain in his (already wounded) chest became too much to ignore. The dinosaur hybrid released his grip on the lion's shoulder and clawed to try to put some distance between the two of them.

The two carnivores had many wounds that littered their bodies, each of them (although trying not to show it) were struggling simply to stand. Simba knew one thing for certain…the end was nearing.

And even among his feral mind and…questionable mental stability, the Indoraptor was intelligent to know this truth as well.

For a few moments, the two carnivores simply stared at one another. Neither one made a move. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing, their low growling, and the slight (but ever present) sound of the wind blowing across the plains.

Ignoring the pain in his injured pain, Simba dug his claws into the earth as the Indoraptor slightly bent his legs. Both mammal and reptile only had one thought in mind…to end this fight. Once and for all.

Without another sound…they charged.

As they neared one another, Simba leapt up to his hind legs and dug his claws into the Indoraptor's shoulder. The dinosaur hybrid shook his entire body wildly, biting at the king as Simba clawed and paw-struck at the enemy before him. Simba tried to bite at the hybrid's neck, but the Indoraptor was able to move his head to the side just enough to avoid the fangs of the lion.

The Indoraptor bent down slightly and head-butted Simba in the chest, before pushing himself against the lion's form. Despite Simba's attempts to keep himself steady, he found himself being pushed against the ground. Simba dug his nails into the ground and even began clawing and biting at the Indoraptor's back, but the dinosaur hybrid proved himself incredibly tenacious and pushed forward despite the constant pain in his back caused by Simba.

The mighty king roared in pain as his back slammed into a large rock. Simba placed his paws on the Indoraptor's shoulders and shoved the dinosaur hybrid as far back as he could, which was only so far. Moving quickly, Simba pounced onto the Indoraptor with as much strength as he could muster up.

However, the Indoraptor was able to keep himself stable despite the mighty lion pouncing onto him. The dinosaur hybrid managed to actually dropping himself backwards, crushing the lion in-between the ground and his own body.

Simba roared in pain just before the Indoraptor removed himself from the ground and turned back around, snarling and chomping at the downed lion.

Simba desperately clawed at the Indoraptor as he struggled to stand up and put distance in-between himself and the dinosaur hybrid. Simba succeeded in clawing the dinosaur hybrid across one of his eyes, bringing himself to his feet as the Indoraptor howled in pain and tried to hold and ease the pain in his eye.

Seeing that his enemy was distracted, Simba used that as his opportunity to strike. Mustering up every possible amount of strength and power that he could possibly muster up, Simba pounced off of the ground with his fangs and claws at the ready.

The Indoraptor, however, was just able to see the attack as it came at the last moment. Although, this proved to be enough time for the Indoraptor.

As Simba put his hands on the Indoraptor's chest and tackled him to the ground, the dinosaur hybrid used all of his remaining strength to kick both legs into Simba's underbelly.

The sheer power of the attack, combined with the momentum of Simba's pouncing completely sent the king flying. As Simba's body soared through the air (the lion flailing around wildly in some attempt to ready himself to touch the ground), he didn't notice that his body was heading straight towards the rock that the Indoraptor had head-butted him into earlier.

You know what else he didn't notice, then or now? How sharp the top of the rock truly was.

Simba coughed up a large amount of blood as the sharp top of the rock pierced through his back to his chest. His eyes widened in shock and pain as he struggled to let out a single sound in some kind of response. He wanted nothing more then to get up and continue the fight, but was completely unable to move.

Simba's vision became to get blurry as his eyelids grew heavy. His teeth softly gritted as the pain begun to overpower his mind. The mighty lion let one one final breath before his eyelids finally fell and his head slumped to the side.

The king of the Pridelands had fallen. Simba…was dead.

The Indoraptor (after having gotten up) stood a few feet away, breathing heavily as he simply looked at Simba's corpse. The dinosaur hybrid let a smirk break through **(2)** before he bent himself down, and let out the loudest roar that he could (given his injuries).

The Indoraptor (upon completion of his roar) stared at Simba's corpse for another few moments before racing off across the plains.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _The Indoraptor is resting in a cave, resting as a pack of hyenas come across Simba's corpse._

 **Dark: "Ah…my childhood."**

Zap: "Yes…unfortunate, but factual. As a fully-grown male lion, Simba's capabilities in combat are nothing to scoff at. However, those capabilities could only help him so much against such a beast like the Indoraptor."

 **Dark: "A great king has fallen today. Oh god, that beautiful mane."**

Zap: "Aaaaaaaanyway…for starters, the Indoraptor is larger then anything Simba has gone up against. Remember how we said that Simba could take a beating from a buffalo and live to tell the tale? Well, African Buffalo (the ones in usage) can weigh anywhere between eleven-hundred and two thousand pounds. Most buffalo, however, are typically at the lower end of the spectrum…and the Indoraptor is confirmed to be over twenty-two hundred pounds. Still putting him over two-hundred pounds heavier then even the largest of these buffalos. Lions have been able to take down large buffalo in the past, but this is usually only when a pride is on the hunt. Making it unlikely that a single lion could bring down even one of the lighter buffalo."

 **Dark: "(Sighs), even I can't deny how far the fight was in the Indoraptor's favor. He was definitely faster then Simba. Typical velociraptors within his universe can run at up to sixty miles an hour, and it's likely that Indo is far faster. Lions, on the other hand, can only run around fifty miles per hour. His fight with Blue proved that the Indoraptor can hold his own against an enemy with tremendous speed and agility."**

Zap: "Take into account the scene where the Indoraptor threw Blue across Maisie's room in their fight near the end of the movie. Blue weighs approximately two-hundred and twenty-six kilograms, or four-hundred and ninety-eight point two four five pounds. Assuming that Indo threw Blue about twenty-eight feet across (and also assuming that Maisie's bed is a queen sized bed, and assuming the distance to be four of those bed lengths across), the Indoraptor would need to have thrown Blue with over nine-hundred and twenty-five pounds of force. Given that fact that Simba weights even less then Blue (approximately four-hundred and twenty pounds), that means it won't be very difficult for the Indoraptor to throw Simba around."

 **Dark: "Simba may have been smarter, more experienced, and even a bit more durable, but those advantages will only help him for so long. Simba may be smarter, but the Indoraptor's sheer tenacity and ferocity would have made it difficult for the king to formulate a proper plan to bring the dinosaur down. Simba may be more experienced, but the Indoraptor is far more powerful then anything Simba has gone up against. Simba may have been more durable, if only by a small margin, but the Indoraptor being stronger and faster would mean that he could deliver more damaging attacks at a faster rate."**

Zap: Simba fought as hard a fight as he could, but he ultimately couldn't compete with the Indoraptor's superior strength, speed, and size."

 **Dark: "Simba is certainly gonna be _lion_ around for quite a while."**

Zap: "The winner is the Indoraptor."

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

 **The banes of superheroes.**

 _"There's undoubtedly a fascinating story as to how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles," a large man in shining silver armor with blades on his wrists and a mask that covered everything but his eyes spoke to four humanoid turtles, each with weapons and a different colored mask, "Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."_

 **Warriors of near unmatchable skill.**

 _"I am the thing that keeps you up at night," a man dressed in a silver and black outfit with a mask that was half black and half orange (with only one eye exposed) spoke to his opponent on the floor. A teenage boy with fair skin, spiked black hair, green pants, grey and black shoes, a red outfit, a black cape with yellow outlines, a white mask with black outlines, and a yellow "R" in a black circle on his chest. Cuts and bruises littered his body. The masked man picked the boy up by his collar, "The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest…and neither will you."_

 **Deadly assassins.**

 _The armored man slammed one of the turtles (the one wearing a blue mask) into a wall, "Tell me where Splinter is, and I promise your demise will be swift," a blade emerged from his wrist, reaching until it was mere centimeters away from the turtle's throat._

 _"You fought well Batman," the orange-masked man spoke as he emerged from the shadows, "But I am stronger. Faster. Smarter. And so this ends the only way it could," he raised a gun at the downed hero._

 ** _The Shredder versus Deathstroke._**

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! There we go.**

 **(1): Don't quote me on this, it's only an estimate.**

 **(2): Yes, the Indoraptor can smirk. Watch Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and see.**

 **Yes, I changed the ending of this fight. Why you may ask? Not long after I originally posted this fight, a reader of this story made a valid argument for the Indoraptor winning. I defended my stance as much as I could, but (eventually) had no good arguments for Simba. Without being able to properly defend my decision, I was left with no other alternative but to change the outcome of the fight. I plan for this to be the ONLY time that this happens, as I want to give you guys battles WITHOUT having to delete and correct chapter. So, I am to do better research in the future.**

 **Next time, it's a battle of the assassins as the Shredder and Deathstroke enter the arena. That outta be a good fight:)**

 **Constructive critism only, no flames please.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	16. Deathstroke versus The Shredder

**(Author's Note: Next update of 2019! First of my Death Battles for the year. Hope you all enjoy the chapter that I have to offer. Writing has been a little slow recently because I've been playing new games I've gotten, including Marvel's Spider-Man, God of War, and Dragonball Xenoverse 2.**

 **I wanted to say thanks for all of the suggestions I've been getting, it really helps:)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Deathstroke versus The Shredder**

 _DC versus TMNT. It'll be a battle to remember as DC's best tactician battles the arch nemesis of the Ninja Turtles. Will Deathstroke's experience triumph over his opponent? Or will the Shredder's training prove too much for even Deathstroke to handle?_

Zap: "Some warriors utilize supernatural powers to achieve their goals. But there are those who need nothing more then physical training and weaponry to prove themselves as some of the deadliest warriors of their respective realms."

 **Dark: "Like Deathstroke, the best tactician of the DC universe."**

Zap: "And the Shredder, arch nemesis of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "The DC universe is chalk filled with some of the most powerful entities in fiction. Like the Lanterns, who's power is only limited by their own imagination, or the Kryptonians, who possess near limitless power as long as they're in radius of a yellow sun. Despite all of these facts, there's one man who proves that all you need to be a truly formidable warrior is training, weaponry, and hand gained skills. And that man's name is-."

 **Dark: "The goddamn Batman!"**

 _Batman standing over the weakened form of Count Dracula. He spread his arms out, leaving an intimidating shadow in his wake. "I am vengeance. I am the night! I. Am. BATMAN!"_

Zap: "No, no…not that man. Deathstroke. Come on Dark, it's in the title."

 **Dark: "Aw man."**

Zap: "Anyway…Slade Joseph Wilson illegally joined the army at the age of only sixteen and fought in Korea for many years, where he was later transferred to Camp Washington and achieved the rank of Major. In the 1960s, Slade met Captain Adeline Kane who offered to train him in guerilla warfare. In less then a year, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Apparently, Kane was so impressed by Slade's skill and how quickly he could adapt that they were married with their first child on the way in only six months."

 **Dark: "Heh, heh…nice. You gotta respect a guy who can get his work done so quickly. Not long after Kane gave birth to Grant (their first son), Slade volunteered for an experimental program that would make him immune to enemy truth serums. But, this being comic book land, of course things went awry."**

Zap: "But, fortunately for Slade, the serum didn't ruin his life forever. Far from it in fact. Somehow the experiment transformed Slade into one of the deadliest beings in the DC universe. A super soldier. "

 **Dark: "Like Captain America?"**

Zap: "Yes, like Captain America. Everything was perfectly alright for Slade, until his son was captured by a group of rival mercenaries. Although Slade was successful in rescuing his son, Grant was slashed across the throat of one of the mercenaries which resulted in him losing the ability to speak. To which his wife promptly shot him in the back of the head and divorced him."

 **Dark: "Hmph, women. They never appreciate anything. But fortunately for Slade, his new super soldier powers allowed him to survive that shot. Along with having physical capabilities that have been brought to the absolute limit of human potential, he also has a healing factor that can repair any damage done to his body. Even if his brain was blasted to pieces, effectively bringing him back from the dead. Deathstroke can move faster then the human eye can trace, can react to point-blank gunfire, and treats being stabbed through the chest as nothing more then an annoyance. Holy hell that's badass. Deathstroke also has a sixth, which can allow him to detect danger even though he hasn't seen it. Hey, like Spider-Man**

Zap: Deathstroke can fight at his fullest capacity for several days, can throw normal human beings around like ragdolls, was able to maneuver around a large complex while blinded thanks to his extraordinary senses, and was even able to catch a dagger thrown at him from behind without even looking. But his skills don't just come from his physical might, but his mental strength as well. Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently then that of an ordinary mortal man, he can solve almost any problem put before him at lightning-fast speeds, can predict an opponent's next move based on their previous attacks, and can recall everything in his life."

 **Dark: "Deathstroke wouldn't be one of the deadliest DC's got to offer if he didn't have some awesome weapons. We're talking dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, his rocking sword, a laser-shooting staff, and a Super Bomb."**

Zap: "Which is really just a glorified flash bang grenade with trace bits of kryptonite, perfect for taking down those pesky kryptonians. Deathstroke also possesses armor composed of Kevlar and Nth metal, the latter of whom being yet another fictional metal stronger and lighter then titanium. He also has armor composed of Promethium, which is actually a real-life element. However, in real-life, Promethium is a chemical used to power atomic batteries in guided missiles and spacecrafts."

 **Dark: But if you think THAT'S what it does in comic book land, you're wrong. The Promethium that makes up Deathstroke's armor can absorb energy, is very durable, and can heal itself. Wait a minute…his suit has a healing factor too?!"**

Zap: "Deathstroke has accomplished some very impressive feats throughout his lifetime. He's beaten Batman in hand-to-hand combat, survived hits from a pissed off Wonder Woman, is fast enough and agile enough to evade Superman and to the point where even the Flash himself admitted to him being fast, and has gone up against super powered entities such as the Teen Titans and the Justice League on his own. Proving that he's not one to trifle with."

 _"I kept my end of the bargain," Slade turned back to the black spiky haired boy behind him, "How about a little gratitude?"_

 _"This doesn't change a thing," Robin growled, "If I EVER see you again-."_

 _"I wouldn't expect anything less," Slade shot back._

 **Dark: "Even though Deathstroke is one of the best and most badass fighters in DC, he's far from perfect. Despite all of his skills and weaponry, he is still only an only an ordinary human being in a universe filled with super powered aliens, robots, people, and gods."**

Zap: "It has also been known for Deathstroke to act in bursts of pure rage when he's in extreme pain. Despite on where he is and who he's fighting, this can transform him into an even more dangerous enemy. Despite his issues, Deathstroke has proven time and time again why he's one of the most dangerous warriors in the DC universe. Getting into conflict with him is a grave mistake, one lesson that all too many have learned."

 _"You were offered amnesty Deathstroke, you should have taken it," the black-haired, golden-armored form of Wonder Woman spoke, placing her lasso back on her hip._

 _"And miss my chance to battle Superman's rebound girl?" Deathstroke shot back._

 _"How dare you! I'm an Amazon!" Wonder Woman moved to throw a punch, but Deathstroke dodged and grabbed her by the wrist. He threw a punch of his own, which Wonder Woman caught._

 _"An obsolete race with predictable techniques," Deathstroke sighed before shoving Wonder Woman behind him, "Give me a real challenge. Surprise me."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Beneath the sewers of New York, a great war is waged between four humanoid turtles and one master assassin. And that assassin is known by one name, a name that strikes fear into the hearts of near everyone that hears it…the Shredder."

 _"Prepare my jet," a pale, charred man spoke through the darkness to a figure next to his throne. The man put on the helmet he held in his hand as he stood up, "I'm going to visit an old friend."_

 **Dark: "Really? The same name of a cheese grader strikes fears into people?"**

Zap: "Yep. Originally named Oroku Saki, the Shredder was the member of a ninjutsu organization known as the Foot Clan where he trained along side his rival Hamato Yoshi. Despite training together for many years, their comradeship was tested when they both fell in love with a woman known as Tang Shen."

 **Dark: "Unfortunately for Saki, Tang Shen only held love for Hamato. Now, most people would take this rejection in stride right? Not Saki, as he later tried to kill Hamato in cold blood. Unfortunately, it wasn't Hamato that fell by his blade that day. It…was Tang Shen."**

 _As Saki reared his claws back to strike down Hamato, Tang Shen leaped in the way. "Please, stop!" But Saki was too consumed with his sheer rage to realize she was there. Until his blades made contact with her chest._

Zap: "After the death of the woman he loved, Saki left to take over the Foot Clan and begin a worldwide crime spree under his new name of the Shredder."

 _"Enough!" Shredder called out to the two bickering henchmen before him, a large white man with brown hair and a beard and a black man with black hair arranged in an afro. "I'll deal with Hamato Yoshi's disciples myself."_

Zap: "The Shredder is a master of all eighteen disciplines of ninjutsu, including stealth, espionage, pyrotechnics, horsemanship, and a multitude of weaponry. These include swords, staffs, knives, spears, and many others. His primary ones being his Tekko Kagi claws, which literally translates to "Back-Of-The-Hand-Hooks". But not all of his equipment are simply bladed weapons. His most prized possession is the legendary Kuro Kabuto, a helmet that's been passed down throughout the generations of the Foot Clan and was forged into a material stronger then steel using trophies taken from the fallen enemies of said ninja clan."

 **Dark: "A few years later, Saki eventually discovered that his old rival wasn't quite as dead as he was lead to believe. He later discovered that not only was his old rival still in the land of the living, but it turns out that he was training his own disciples in the form of four adolescent humanoid reptilian warriors. Also known as…the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."**

Zap: "The Shredder has proven himself time and time again to be one of the deadliest adversaries of the ninja turtles. He's beaten the crap out of all of the ninja turtles at the same time on multiple occasions, has matched Master Splinter (which is what Hamato called himself after mutating into a humanoid man-rat) in one-on-one combat, and once fought against eight mutant simultaneously, successfully disarming them all."

 **Dark: "He's sliced through a tree trunk in a single sword swing, can tear through solid metal with his claws, and can not only throw around the three hundred pound mutant alligator Leatherhead, but survived being bitten in the midsection by said alligator mutant."**

Zap: "The strongest bone in the human body, the femur, would break with seventeen hundred pounds per square inch. A normal, unmutated alligator has a bite force of over three thousand pounds per square inch. And Leatherhead's bite is certainly stronger, meaning that he should be able to bite with twice more force then a human femur should be able to withstand."

 **Dark: "And that attack didn't even kill him like it should have. As a matter of fact, the attack should have been him clean in half! But Shredder was up and kicking mutant ass again in mere seconds!"**

Zap: "Shredder was also able to slice an Italian mobster's meatball-."

 **Dark: "Wait…what?!"**

Zap: "Not that like, he sliced apart any actual meatball and two candles before the mobster could even see what was happening. The most well-trained human eyes can detect movements that occur in only one two hundred and twentieth of a second, proving that Shredder's striking speed is even faster."

 **Dark: "But on the off chance that ALL of his impressive skills and weaponry aren't enough to defeat his enemies, he's been known to bust out the 'ol mutagen to increase his power even further. Transforming into the mighty Super Shredder."**

 _"Greetings old friends," a humanoid tiger with an eye patch smirked, standing next to a large dark-furred humanoid wolf._

 _A pale-skinned girl wearing a black cloak and a pointed hat, "Tiger Claw and Bradford?"_

 _A fair-skinned girl with silver armor, black hair, and a red marking on her face stood up with a glare, "Foolish move coming back here freaks," she snapped her fingers, causing figures dressed in red to fall to the ground._

 _"We thought this would be a good time for a…family reunion," the wolf man commented as he motioned to the dark corridor. Loud footsteps were heard thumping against the floor. The two girls' eyes widened in shock and slight horror at the figure who emerged from the shadows. Bulging muscles and spikes emerging from their body._

Zap: "As Super Shredder, he receives a tremendous boost in power. He possesses incredible physical strength, inhuman durability, and (in some incarnations) even the abilities of teleportation and to summon down bolts of lightning from the heavens. He's tough enough for most blades to simply shatter against his skin, falling thousands of feet onto a steel beam, and even being crushed in a garbage truck. He's even strong enough to lift and throw an oil tanker like it's a beach ball."

 **Dark: "Overall, Shredder doesn't really have very many weaknesses. Other then being a bit too focused in his blind quests for revenge. Like the time he choose to kill Splinter as opposed to allowing him to save the world. But despite those facts, the Shredder remains as a truly dangerous and formidable warrior. If you manage to piss this guy off, it may be easier for you to just give up and accept your fate. Unless you're a ninja master or a mutant, it's very unlikely that you'll survive."**

 _"I want you to restore Hamato Yoshi's mind," Shredder said as he threw Splinter into a cage. Splinter charged forward in an animalistic rage, but a wall came down blocking them from one another. "I want him well aware of who and WHAT he is…before I finish him off."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."

 **Dark: "It's time for a death battle!"**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was nighttime, nearly completely silent in the headquarters of one of the most dangerous men on the planet. Oroku Saki…also known as the Shredder.

Said man was stomping through his lair, a glare seemingly permanently etched on his face. His latest plans to destroy his nemesis (Hamato Yoshi) and his disciples (those accursed turtles) have failed time and time again. His patience was wearing very thin with his minions, it now taking every ounce of his own self-control to not slice them all to ribbons.

He needed to go to his throne room. He needed time to think and to calm down.

The door to his throne room opened…and Shredder's eyes widened in surprise. Strung and scattered across his throne room were the fallen forms of his Foot Soldiers. "What is this?"

"There it is," Shredder heard a voice coming from the room before a figure dropped from the ceiling. The figure was coated in orange and blue armor, a helmet with the right side blank, an orange bandanna flowing, and a sword strapped to their backs.

"Who are you?!" Shredder demanded, his hands clenching into fists.

"Call me Deathstroke," the man unsheathed his blade, "I've been hired to take a little something called the Kuro Kabuto," Shredder's glare intensified as Deathstroke pointed his sword at the assassin before him, "And that helmet on your head just so happens to match the photo I was given. Head it over."

Claws emerged from Shredder's gauntlets, "You have made a grave mistake coming here. A mistake that will cost you your life."

Deathstroke grunted, "So be it then." Deathstroke grabbed ahold of his sword's hilt with both hands as Shredder held up both of his claws as he bended his legs slightly.

 _ **(Fight)**_

Both men charged forward at incredible speeds, their blades clashing in the middle. They pushed away from one another and Shredder threw forward one of his claws, with the intent of burying the blade into the intruder's eyes.

Deathstroke was quicker then expected however, and shot forth a powerful kick directly to the Shredder's chest. The attack held force behind it, but it only sent Shredder sliding back a few feet. The ninja master looked up with a fiery glare and was on the move again, charging forward like a bull.

The only sounds in the room were the clashing sounds from Deathstroke's sword and Shredder's blades colliding with one another. Deathstroke's face and emotions were completely concealed by his helmet, but the fire in Shredder's exposed eyes was visible. And it was growing with each strike.

Deathstroke maneuvered his body to avoid a slash from Shredder before promptly grabbing him by the arm and tossing the ninja assassin across the floor. The Shredder, however, was quick to steady himself, dragging his claws across the floor to stop his momentum.

"You will fall this day. You will fall by my hands!" Shredder roared in fury as he charged forward once again. Deathstroke twirled his sword in his hand before he charged forward as well. Shredder held up his hand, the blades deflecting a vertical slash courtesy of Deathstroke. With his free hand, he struck and knocked the blade clean out of the terminator's hand.

Deathstroke performed a few back-flips to put some distance in-between him and the Shredder just before he took out his two machine guns. Shredder's eyes widened for a brief moment before he was (quickly) on the move just as Deathstroke aimed his guns and pulled the triggers.

Shredder was moving as fast as his legs could carry him, hearing the bullets firing and feeling how close they were to him. Seeing an opening near the wall, Shredder quickly leaped over the object and held his body low to avoid being shot.

Deathstroke stopped firing once Shredder disappeared from view and waited a few moments for Shredder to emerge from behind his cover…but he never did.

Deathstroke slowly began walking to Shredder's last known location, glaring at the location with his one good eye as he kept his guns locked onto that location. His steps were virtually completely silent and he kept his breathing to a minimum in an attempt to be completely silent.

When he was only a few steps away, Deathstroke raced forward and pointed his guns at Shredder…

…

…

…

…

Or he would have, if Shredder was actually there. Deathstroke turned around and pointed his guns all around the room, attempting to search for the ninja assassin. By this point, Deathstroke was careful in where he stepped and was searching all over the room for his opponent.

Deathstroke suddenly leapt to the side, avoiding the downwards fist strike courtesy of the Shredder from the ceiling. Shredder then sliced horizontally at the terminator, slicing both of the guns clean in half. "Impressive," Deathstroke muttered as he rolled along the floor to put some distance in-between them.

Deathstroke took out a small black stick from his belt, which extended into a large staff. He twirled the weapon in his hands before holding it at the ready. Shredder charged forward with a yell, striking Deathstroke's staff in the middle. The two assassins glared at one another as they pushed their own physical might against one another.

However…Shredder began to notice that he was beginning to lose this battle of strength. Just then, Deathstroke jammed the staff to Shredder's forehead. As the ninja assassin was sent stumbling back, Deathstroke quickly slammed the end of his staff into Shredder's side.

The ninja assassin used the momentum of the attack and performed a flip to correct himself, his feet and claws sliding across the floor.

Nearly quicker then Shredder could react, Deathstroke twirled his staff and thrusted the end at the ninja assassin. Shredder barely had enough time to cross his arms and blades across his body as an orange laser beam struck him in his arms, sending the man flying backwards and colliding with the wall.

Shredder fell face-first on the ground, collapsing onto a wooden crate. Slowly, the Shredder slammed his palms onto the floor and pushed himself up. His fingers clenched into fists as his eyes burned into Deathstroke with the intensity of the sun.

Seeing a green glow out of the corner of his eye, Shredder saw something that caused his eyes to widen.

A green liquid that rested with a cylinder-shaped container. Mutagen.

Shredder's fist clenched as he turned to glare at Deathstroke, who was walking to him with his staff at the ready. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to, it went against virtually every principle and thought process he'd have.

But…it didn't seem like he had any other choice.

Shredder grabbed ahold of the mutagen container as he stood up, the only sound from his was his (slightly) heavy breathing. Deathstroke paused in his marching, his guard at the ready as he looked on in curiosity at the strange substance.

Some form of enhancer, or steroid? Or…perhaps some form of poison or a volatile liquid. Deathstroke thought to himself. He wasn't precisely sure exactly what that substance was, and, frankly, he didn't really care. As Shredder lifted the container in the air and moved to grab it with his other hand, Deathstroke quickly threw the end of his staff forward. An orange beam shot forth and struck the container down the middle, breaking it and causing the mutagen to fall on the Shredder's head.

Shredder flinched when the liquid poured onto him, but he collected himself and slowly lowered his arms. And then…he began chuckling. His amused eyes looked into Deathstroke's one in amusement before his body suddenly lurched forward and his hands went to his face.

Deathstroke's eye widened as Shredder's body began to physically grow in size and stature. Pieces of his armor physically flew off at incredible speeds, cracking the windows and walls that it hit and revealing that his skin underneath was becoming disfigured and multicolored. Spikes emerged from his entire body, including his back, arms, and legs.

The ninja assassin's form was suddenly still and silent, that almost putting Deathstroke on edge even more then the sudden transformation. Slowly, Shredder lowered his hands and revealed that the Kuro Kabuto had also been altered and disfigured as well (the helmet itself growing mask itself and becoming far more "human-like" in appearance).

The entire room was silent for a few moments, Deathstroke grip on his staff tightening and his entire body being tense and ready to move at a moment's notice.

Suddenly…the "Super Shredder" let out a loud a monstrous roar before he charged forward like a bull. Super Shredder lifted both of his fists into the air before bringing them down with inhuman strength, Deathstroke back flipping through the air to avoid the attack.

Deathstroke twirled the staff in his hand and shot forth another laser blast at his enemy, only to get a surprise as the laser harmlessly bounced off of Super Shredder's skin.

Super Shredder merely stared at the area of his body that was shot and scoffed, "Pathetic." Super Shredder charged forward yet again, his claws at the ready. Deathstroke charged forward as well, his staff at the ready.

As the two assassins reached one another, Deathstroke slid underneath Super Shredder's horizontal slash. Deathstroke quickly struck the mutant's body with his staff in rapid succession, Super Shredder swinging around wildly in his (growing) anger.

As Deathstroke swung his staff again (for the umpteenth time), he got a surprise as Super Shredder caught his weapon in a single hand. Using his free hand, Super Shredder grabbed Deathstroke by the throat. Super Shredder pulled the staff from Deathstroke's grip and tossed the weapon away.

Deathstroke clawed at the hand of Super Shredder, frantically trying to pry himself free from the grasp of the mutant man. Super Shredder pulled Deathstroke in closer (so that their faces were mere inches apart), and scoffed, "I'm not impressed."

Super Shredder threw Deathstroke away like a flea, the super soldier (roughly) colliding with the wall. Deathstroke picked himself up in time to see Super Shredder leap through the air towards him. Using all of his strength, Deathstroke pushed himself to the side and narrowly avoided the hulking mutant as he smashed into the ground.

As Deathstroke picked himself up, he spotted his fallen sword lying on the ground not far away from him. Taking a glance back to the mutant, Deathstroke took off running. Super Shredder saw the fleeing super soldier and, with a mighty yell/roar, he took off as well.

As Deathstroke neared his sword, he bent down enough to grab the weapon by its handle before flipping through the to turn and face his opponent. Super Shredder did not stop his charging, rearing his fist back in an attempt to stab Deathstroke in his head.

Deathstroke, however, proved to be the faster warrior between the two. He ducked underneath Super Shredder's strike and swung his blade in an upwards fashion.

SLICE!

Super Shredder howled in pain as his severed arm fell to the ground, green blood coming from the wound and dripping onto the floor. The hulking mutant threw himself forward in rage, grabbing Deathstroke by the head, lifting him up, and slamming him into the ground.

Now, it was Deathstroke's turn to yell in pain as Super Shredder began crushing the helmet in his hand. Thinking quickly, Deathstroke thrusted his sword forward and stabbed the mutant in the chest. The pain was enough to cause Super Shredder to back up, his hands reaching to pull the sword out of his body.

Deathstroke grabbed ahold of the helmet and (with some struggle) pulled it off of his head, revealing his snow white hair.

Super Shredder had finally pulled the blade out of his being, looking up just in time to receive a kick to the side of his head courtesy of Deathstroke. The super soldier quickly grabbed his sword and slash Super Shredder across his leg, pushing the hulking mutant to a knee and causing even more of Super Shredder's green blood to leak onto the ground.

Super Shredder threw his arm out and backhanded Deathstroke in the chest, causing the super soldier to go flying through the air and sliding across the ground. Super Shredder pushed himself to his feet as he held the stump of his severed arm, breathing heavily and glaring at Deathstroke with unimaginable intensity.

"I will…tear you APART!" Super Shredder took a single step forward, but nearly fell to a knee again.

"That…is unlikely," Deathstroke commented, twirled his blade in hand and holding it at the ready. Super Shredder let out another (seemingly inhuman) roar before charging forward like a rapid beast, Deathstroke doing the same.

Deathstroke ducked underneath Super Shredder's slash, striking the hulking mutant vertically across his back. Super Shredder roared in pain and slashed backwards at the super soldier, who avoided the attack by sidestepping before slashing his opponent in the arm.

SLICE!

Super Shredder let out another roar of pain as his remaining arm fell to the ground, the hulking mutant (for the third time that day) was forced to a knee.

Super Shredder's eyes suddenly widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth opened…but no sound came out. His eyes lowered slowly…spotting the silver blade of Deathstroke's sword nearly directly in front of him.

Deathstroke pulled the sword from Super Shredder's throat, observing with an emotionless expression as the larger being crumbled to the ground. A large puddle of blood began to form from Super Shredder's neck, the large mutant letting out low gurgled sounds of pain. Deathstroke reached forward and grabbed Super Shredder by his head, lifting the mutant up. He held his sword behind the mutant's neck before slashing horizontally.

SLICE!

THUMP!

Super Shredder's headless corpse collapsed, motionless, to the ground. Deathstroke examined the fallen warrior's body for a few moments before turning to the severed head he now held in his hand. Deathstroke scoffed, "Not bad." He sheathed his sword, clipped the head to his belt, and calmly walked out of the room.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Deathstroke presents the Kuro Kabuto to Ivan Steranko and receives a large bag of money in return, as Shredder's corpse is discovered by his minions (who look on in shock and horror)._

 **Dark: "Damn. That was pretty cool."**

Zap: "This fight may have seemed evenly matched at first glance, but the victor became obvious as we looked further into the finer details."

 **Dark: "For starters, Deathstroke had pretty much all physical abilities in the bag. Shredder is a very skilled and capable warrior, but Deathstroke's physical abilities were _literally_ pushed to what is possible for a human being. In the simplest terms possible, Deathstroke is a close as one get to being superhuman…without actually being superhuman."**

Zap: "Shredder is a master ninja, making him a master of stealth. However, Deathstroke's super senses (primarily his smell, hearing, and sixth sense of danger detection) would have allowed him to detect Shredder's presence even if he couldn't see him. Rendering one of Shredder's greatest tolls/weapons completely useless."

 **Dark: "He also had the range advantage, given his rocking machine guns and laser-shooting staff. As a matter of fact, Deathstroke had more options weapons wise in general."**

Zap: "Deathstroke also typically goes up against beings far more powerful then pretty much anything Shredder has been up against, and beings who are far superior then that of the Shredder. Being agile enough to avoid attacks from Superman and tough enough to survive a beating from a pissed off Wonder Woman shows that Deathstroke would be able to avoid pretty much all of Shredder's attacks and survive the ones that would land."

 **Dark: "Plus, this is a guy who was able to defeat Batman in hand-to-hand combat. Batman has mastered every fighting style known to the human race, making him far skilled and way more dangerous then Shredder. Even if Shredder were as skilled and/or as trained as Batman, there's no reason to assume that Deathstroke wouldn't still be able to take the win."**

Zap: "Shredder's best bet for a boost in power would have been transforming into Super Shredder, but that wouldn't have helped much either. Not only would have his increased size have decreased his movement (which would give Deathstroke even more of an advantage in that department), but his enhanced strength wouldn't gone a very long way either. In comparison to attacks from a pissed off Wonder Woman, hits from Super Shredder would have felt like pillows."

 **Dark: Deathstroke's mind can also process information far better then a regular human can, allowing him to formulate plans at incredible rates but also increasing his already impressive agility to even further levels."**

Zap: "Shredder was a dangerous opponent and was able to put up a good fight, but it was ultimately Deathstroke's superior skills, training, weaponry, experience, weapons, and physical abilities that ultimately gave him the advantage necessary to win."

 **Dark: "In the end, the Shredder…got _shredded_.**

Zap: "That could have been better."

 **Dark: "Yeah, not one of my best."**

Zap: "The winner is Deathstroke."

 _ **Next time on Death Battle**_

 _"Where do you think he brought you?" A large, purple-skinned humanoid asked. On his left hand was a golden gauntlet with four glowing stones. Purple. Blue. Red. Orange._

 _"Let me guess," a fair-skinned man with black hair and a goatee with a blue suit, red cape, and a golden necklace replied, "Your home?"_

 _The purple humanoid being smiled, "It was," he held up his gauntlet hand, the red stone glowing as his hand clenched into a fist, "And it was beautiful." Suddenly the entire around them began to change, a red line of energy seemed to spread over the lifeless, rocky wreckage of the planet and transformed it into a bustling metropolis of life and people. "Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And we faced extinction, I offered a solution."_

 _"Genocide," the goatee man answered._

 _"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and pour alike. They called me a madman, and what I foretold came to pass," the large humanoid spoke in sadness as the landscape reverted back to one of death and dust._

 _"Congratulations, you're a prophet," the goatee man spoke sarcastically._

 _"I'm a survivor," the humanoid being muttered._

 _"Who seeks to murder trillions."_

 _"With all six stones I could simply SNAP," he snapped, "My fingers…and they would all cease to exist. I call that…mercy."_

 _ **Versus**_

 _"Lord Beerus," a humanoid pig-like being with green skin spoke, "Please help yourself to this royal feast. Each course has been meticulously crafted by our world's finest chiefs, and I can assure you their creations are the definition of exquisite."_

 _"Is that so?" A purple, humanoid cat spoke in a bored voice, "Well…we'll see about that." The cat-like being looked all around the table before him, any movement made by him causing every being in the room to flinch and sweat._

 _"Please remember your manners, Lord Beerus." Well…except for one being. This one having blue skin, tall white hair, and a staff in hand._

 _Beerus tapped a glass with filled strange multicolored substances with a fork, "And what's this?"_

 _The pig-like being looked to his right at a chef dressed in white, who flinched and nearly jumped when he realized that everyone was looking at HIM, "I-It's a…completely organically grown flash past rice small bat serving of Alaplenetas, your mighty lordship!"_

 _"Alapla…Alapra, are you serious? What an insufferable name," Beerus scoffed, causing the chef's frown to visibly grow. Beerus picked up the glass and chugged down the strange dish, chewing it before loudly swallowing that set everyone on edge. "Hmmm, tastier then I thought. The use of salt is…divine," he breathed out, causing the green-skinned being to sigh in relief._

 _"Thank you my lord! So you won't-."_

 _"HOWEVER," that one word quickly changed the emotions in the room from relieved to scared again, "There's a greasy mouth feel, which is odd for what I assume is…dessert. Tell you what, I'll only take half."_

 _"Half, sir?" Without another word, Beerus tapped the table with a single index finger._

 _In an outer space view of the (yellow) planet itself, a glowing ring of purple energy materialized for a few moments before one side of the planet was obliterated in a violent explosion._

 _"A bit harsh for food you called tasty, wouldn't you say?" The blue-skinned commented as he and Beerus floated in space, simply observing the destruction of half of a planet._

 _"All that grease is unhealthy, makes you sluggish all day long," Beerus commented as he picked his teeth before staring at the planet (or…HALF a planet now) with an impassive expression on his face, "I've done this galaxy a favor."_

 _ **Thanos VS. Beerus**_

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! I'm predicting that a few people may not be happy with the specific reasons that I utilized to explain Deathstroke's victory over Shredder. But I've done the research (a LOT of research), and I'm FULLY confident/content on my reasons and my research. So…yeah. Things are staying.**

 **Pretty recently, I've finished Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4. There are a few things I would like to discuss about it. So….this is your one and only spoiler warning. So literally ANYTHING about the game can be spoiled right now, as I don't know how far anyone else has gotten in the game. So…**

 **SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! SPOILERS FOR MARVEL'S SPIDER-MSN ON THE PS4 INCOMING BEYOND THIS POINT! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME AND/OR DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT! THERE'S EVEN A LIKELY CHANCE THAT I'LL BE GIVING SOME SPOILERS FOR THE DLC AS WELL! LITERALLY ANYTHING ABOUT MARVEL'S SPIDER-MAN FOR THE PS4 CAN BE SPOILED BEYOND THIS POINT! THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING! IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ PAST THIS POINT, YOU HAVE FORFEITED YOUR RIGHT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT SPOILERS! I'LL LEAVE A STATEMENT WHEN THE SPOILERS HAVE ENDED, SO YOU CAN SKIP TO THAT IF YOU WANT TO! LAST WARNING, MARVEL'S SPIDER-MAN FOR THE PS4 SPOILERS INCOMING! IN 5…4…3…2…1…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Now, for those of you still here(or those who just don't care)…**

 **1\. First of all, the game itself is AMAZING! The story, the combat, I really don't think there's anything about the game that I hate. If you're a Spider-Man fan (or even a Marvel fan in general), you owe it to yourself to try the game out.**

 **2\. In like…his second appearance, I was certain that Martin Li was gonna end up being revealed to be a villain. There is something that I'm having some trouble understanding. His villain persona, Mister Negative…what exactly are his powers? From what I've seen, it seems like energy projectiles, being able to bring out the worst in people and their rage, seemingly draining someone of their energy/life force, and some form of illusion casting/mental manipulation. If anyone knows for certain Mister Negative's powers in the game, please let me know.**

 **3\. Those Taskmaster challenges…I was NOT expecting for him to just appear out of nowhere after I completed a few challenges. He just came out of NOWHERE. To be 100% honest, I legitimately ran away from Taskmaster because my health was VERY low and I didn't want to fail the mission. It wasn't until he beat the crap out of me that I discovered that you were SUPPOSED to lose that fight. NOT looking forward to having to fight him again:/**

 **4\. Around two-thirds(ish) through the game, the Sinister Six is officially formed. First there was Electro…and when I saw Rhino and Scorpion show, I knew that the Sinister Six was coming. Then Vulture, and then Mister Negative. Admittedly though, I did NOT expect Doctor Octopus to be the final member and/or leader. I expected that role to go to Kingpin, or even Green Goblin (and yes, I'm aware that Norman Osborn didn't become the Green Goblin yet:/). So, that legitimately was a HUGE shocker to me.**

 **5\. I LOVED Spider-Man's comedic aspects in the game, the same Spidey that we all know and love:)**

 **6\. Does ANYONE know how to turn off those J. Jonah Jameson broadcasts? They're SO annoying, and I'd really prefer to not have to listen to them. The only thing I know works is starting a mission. Seriously, please let me know if you know how to turn those broadcasts off for good.**

 **7\. They did a good job with making me feel sympathy for Mister Negative and Doctor Octopus. And definitely the latter, especially at the end. There is no way anyone can think otherwise, like…seriously.**

 **8\. I greatly enjoyed that the game allowed you to change up suits whenever you want, and I think that it's pretty cool that you can even switch up each suits' powers and you can pretty pick yourself favorite suit and favorite suit power. As of the time I've written this, I would have tried on the Spider Armor Mark 2 Suit, the Stark Suit, the Spider-Man 2099 suit, and the Spirit Spider suit (this is not counting the Advanced Suit, the Classic Suit, or the Anti-Ock Suit). So far (out of the suits I've tried on), my favorite suit is the Spider Armor Mark 2 (I swear…while I was playing the night at the city's nighttime, Peter honestly looked like an amalgam of Spider-Man and Batman:/) and my favorite suit power is probably the Spirit Spider's Spirit Fire to damage and stun enemies with (what seemed like) blue hellfire. Although, the Anti-Ock Suit's ability to immediately refill your gadgets is pretty cool too. I'm also glad that (with the exclusion of the final battle with Doctor Octopus and some of the game's last cutscenes with Peter in his Spider-Man suit) the game allowed you to go through the cutscenes within whatever suit you put Peter in. If you've played Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4, leave a review and let me know what you're favorite suit and suit power is.**

 **9\. I really hope that this game gets a sequel, I will definitely be buying that!:) For anyone who's interested, here are some predictions I have for Marvel's Spider-Man sequel.**

 ***Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin. Not only was there references to Norman becoming his supervillain persona (including prototype pumpkin bombs and glider schematics), but he is (whether you agree or not) Spider-Man's greatest enemy. The Joker to Spider-Man's Batman, or the Lex Luthor to his Superman. So, it's very likely to assume that we'll be seeing him becoming the Green Goblin in the next installment.**

 ***Harry Osborn as Venom. The post-credit scene of the game showed Harry being encased in a vat of a strange green substance, along with Venom symbiote in of itself. Personally, I'm a little unsure of exactly what purpose the symbiote is supposed to serve. Whether or not it's causing the sickness (somehow) and the vat is supposed to stop the spreading until a cure is found, or if it's supposed to be helping pause the sickness is currently unknown to me (though I'd assume it's the latter, given the nature of the symbiotes). It could be pretty interesting to see Harry Osborn as the new Venom. I even heard that it's very likely that the classic "black suit" of Spider-Man's time with the Venom symbiote, so it's possible that the Venom symbiote will detach from Harry and attach to Peter himself.**

 ***At least one member of the Sinister Six will return will relevance to the plot. They all could appear in cameos, but I'm positive that at least one will be more relevant to the storyline. Most likely…Doctor Octopus, as his final appearance hinted that he wasn't done quite yet. I'm personally hoping for some redemption for Li and Octavius, as I have a lot of sympathy for them.**

 ***More Spider-Man villains. I'm certainly that the one thing we could all agree on is that the sequel will feature brand new Spider-Man villains. Sandman, The Lizard, Mysterio, etc.**

 ***The potential return of the Kingpin. He was a major player in the first act before the Demons and the Sinister Six appeared. There's a very likely chance that he'll be somewhat of a main player in the sequel.**

 ***Miles Morales having a greater role in the storyline. And I mean as a Spider-Man. I don't know exactly how this'll be done. If we'll be swapping between them like in the first game, or if we'll be able to switch between them like in Grand Theft Auto V.**

 **If you've played the game (or are a fan of it, or even know its premise), let me know if you have any predictions for the sequel.**

 **MARVEL'S SPIDER-MAN FOR PS4 SPOILERS OVER!**

 **Now, there's one more thing I'd like to talk about. As I'd assume most of you will know, Death Battle's most recent Season Finale was Thanos versus Darkseid. Now, I'm going to talk about that a bit as well.**

 **SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! DEATH BATTLE SEASON 5 SEASON FINALE SPOILERS INCOMING! I WILL BE SPOILERS THE OUTCOME OF THE FIGHT, SO DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS AND (SOMEHOW) HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE, SPOILERS INCOMING, FINAL WARNING!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Alright then…**

 ***Admittedly, I was originally against Screwattack allowing Thanos to use the Infinity Gauntlet. Even though he's the most common Marvel character to use it, I never really viewed it as Thanos's weapon and I felt that it would have given him an unfair advantage.**

 **…And then I saw the fight in of itself.**

 **Damn.**

 **I honestly did not expect Darkseid to pull out the win for that one. And now it's probably a good thing that Thanos had access to the Infinity Gauntlet, as Darkseid's physical abilities completely dwarfed his own. And the thing about Darkseid himself actually being a mere avatar controlled by an entity that exist in a different dimension and would shatter lower realities just by being in it? Damn. Now that was an awesome episode and season finale. Definitely one of Screwattack's best.**

 **How about the fact that Darkseid straight up _head-butted the Infinity Gauntlet!_**

 **Part of me was a little annoyed, as I was planning on doing a Thsnos versus Darkseid fight in the future. But...I'm glad Screwattack did, as there's no _way_ mine would have been as good as their's was. **

**Next time, we've got Thanos going up against Beerus. The Mad Titan versus the God of Destruction. Wonder who'll win?**

 **Constructive critism only please, no flames.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	17. Thanos VS Beerus

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack?! I'm sorry for the issues with updates, things have been CRAZY. I'm starting a new schedule if updating, three stories a week and each story is updated every other week. My Death Battles' day is SUPPOSED to be Thursday, but I messed up a bit with this one. So…a little late.**

 **Funny thing happened this morning: my grandfather usually drives me to school (late arrival and no car). I didn't see his car where it normally is, and I got SO upset because I thought that he had told me that he wouldn't be able to pick me up this morning.**

 **But he didn't, and it was just a miscommunication. It was NOT funny in the moment, let me tell you:(**

 **Again, thanks for everyone who requested death battles.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Thanos versus Beerus**

 _It's Marvel versus Dragonball. The universe (and more) will shake as the Mad Titan duels the God of Destruction. Will Thanos dethrone this mighty destroyer? Or will he be yet another entity annihilated by Lord Beerus?_

Zap: "Destruction. A primordial force of pure, unrestrained power."

 **Dark: "And no one gets it better then these two. Thanos, the Mad Titan."**

Zap: "And Beerus, the God of Destruction. I'm Zap and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "The Marvel Universe is home to many species of ALL varieties. From the mighty Asgardians to the deceptive Skrulls. And from the tricky Symbiotes to the simple Humans. But there's one species within Marvel that's proven to be incredible and strong: the Eternals. Created alongside the Deviants and the Mutant gene that would later bring into existence the X-Men, the Eternals were a race of immortal beings created due to the experimentation of mighty cosmic entities known as the Celestials."

 **Dark: "And when your species is the byproduct of the experiments of space gods, you KNOW you're gonna be one of the top dogs."**

Zap: "The Eternals later colonized the moons of Saturn under the leadership of Mentor. In perhaps a cruel twist of irony, however, Mentor's own child would change the Eternals and the entire universe forever. And his name…was Thanos."

 _Thanos, a large figure with purple skin and golden armor, waved his hand (which was covered by golden gauntlet that glowed pink-like) through space as he rested on a floating stronghold. As Thanos waved his hand, there were dozens upon dozens of twinkling lights that appeared in the space "sky", "Millions of suns…worlds, and lives…wiped out by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet," Thanos stared at the gauntlet before clenching said fist and smirking, "MY power."_

Zap: "Despite his dark purple skin and large disproportionate body, Thanos actually lived a good life without any form of discrimination from his fellow Eternals. As a matter of fact, he was widely loved by his fellow Eternals for his intelligence and creativity. He had a long and good life ahead of him…until he-."

 **Dark: "-threw it all away for a girl, like so many others men. But, his girl was at least the personification of Death. Soooooooo…points for originality?"**

Zap: "It was his love for Death that caused Thanos to take on a new mission to earn her love…to annihilate life throughout the universe in her name."

 **Dark: "And he's got a CRAP ton of abilities to help him do. Like all Eternals, he possesses supernatural physical abilities…including speed, strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability. He can go toe-to-toe with some of the mightiest beings in the Marvel universe, such as Thor and the Hulk."**

Zap: "He also possesses other abilities like energy manipulation, teleportation, flight, matter manipulation, and the ability to place curses upon other beings. Like the time he cursed Deadpool with an inability to die. Which he then took away because he...REALLY wanted to kill Deadpool. Despite this, however, Thanos's most dangerous ability is (arguably) his mind and intelligence. He's a genius in virtually every level of science and can create technology far beyond that of normal human standards. He can also quickly adapt to situations, even allowing him to defeat beings who far surpass him in physical strength and raw power."

 **Dark: "Despite ALL of these abilities, Thanos felt like he needed just a little bit more in helping with his…genocidal plans. And he accomplished that role using one of the most powerful objects in the Marvel multiverse…the Infinity Gauntlet."**

 _"Fine," Thanos scoffed as he walked into a room before placing the Infinity Gauntlet on his left hand, "I'll do it myself," he smirked as he clenched his fist._

Zap: "The gauntlet itself isn't anything powerful on its own, but its danger comes into what it can do and hold. What can it hold you ask? Some of the most powerful artifacts in all of the multiverse…the Infinity Stones. These are objects of IMMENSE power, unmatched by nearly any other weapon or artifact. When brought together, they allow Thanos to manipulate space, time, minds, souls, the powers of the universe, and even reality itself."

 **Dark: "The Space Stone grants the user with the ability to control physical space, allowing them to open up wormholes to any location in the universe and teleport instantaneously."**

Zap: "The Time Stone grants the user the ability to manipulate the very fabric of time itself. It allows the user to rewind, fast-forward, or even stop time at will, travel to any point in time, see the past, present, and future, age or de-age anyone and/or anything, and trap entities or even entire universes in unending time loops. They're also REALLY good at making bargains."

 _"Dormammu," a fair-skinned man with black hair, a blue suit, and a red cape spoke, "I've come to bargain."_

 **Dark: "The Mind Stone greatly enhances the psionic and mental abilities of its user. This includes near-limitless intelligence, telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, and mental manipulation. When brought to it's full power, the stone can access the minds of every being in the universe."**

Zap: "Whereas the Mind Stone enhances the mind, the Power Stone greatly increases the physical body. It grants one near limitless strength and stamina, near-invulnerability, enhances one superhuman abilities, and allows them to manipulate all forms of energy in the universe. It also serves as a conduit to boost the (already insane) power of the other five stones."

 **Dark: "The Reality Stone allows the user to manipulate reality and people's perception of it. Two primary abilities utilized by this stone are matter manipulation and illusion casting. When brought to its highest degree, the wielder can use it to alter reality in anyway the see fit on a universal level."**

Zap: "Finally…there is the Soul Stone, widely regarded as the most dangerous and most powerful of all six Infinity Stones. The stone allows the wielder to control, steal, and even destroy the souls of other living beings, peer into one's soul to see their truest self, and revert someone to their natural forms. In some cases, it can even reverse evolution. At full power, the stone allows its user to manipulate ALL life in the universe. It also houses its own pocket dimension, which is where souls go after being stolen by the Soul Stone."

 **Dark: "When all of the stones come together in the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos becomes one of the most powerful entities in the entire multiverse. He's survived a beat down from a pissed off Thor (who had the POWER STONE at the time) and walked away with only a bloody nose, withstood point-blank blasts from the likes of Odin and Galactus, kept going after facing three screams courtesy of Black Bolt (keep in mind that this guy can destroy a planet with his voice. And one of them was to the face!), and casually shrugged off being stabbed in the chest by Wolverine's ADAMANTIUM claws."**

Zap: "Despite all of this power, and being one of the deadliest villains in the Marvel Universe, Thanos is not fully unstoppable. Even with all of the Infinity Stones at his command, he's NOT the strongest one there is. It's also a common occurrence that Thanos can subconsciously let himself lose due to not believing himself worthy to win."

 **Dark: "Well that's just plain stupid. If I had the Infinity Gauntlet, I would surely get everything I want. And not sabotage myself like that."**

Zap: "Thankfully, we'll never find out. Despite his (limited) weaknesses, Thanos has proven time and time again as to WHY he's one of the most powerful villains Marvel has to offer. A dangerous sociopath with nigh-on omnipotent power…yeah, let's just say that he's not someone you want to piss off."

 _"You could not live with your own failure " Thanos's voice rang out, "Where did it bring you?" Thanos, in full armor, is teleported down, "Back to me."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Despite what many believe, the singular universe is NOT the only one nor is it the thing that encompasses all that existence. Originally, there were eighteen separate universes that existed in the cosmos. These universes were ruled by a deity that sits at the top of the divine hierarchy…Grand Zen-Oh, the Omni-King."

 _A small, bald being with blue and dark purple skin wearing a suit of purple, yellow, and white. He was lifted up by the hand due to a tall man with fair skin, spiky black hair, an orange gi, and a smirk on his face. He dropped to the ground as many beings around them were sweating wildly and even shaking. "It's okay everyone," the being spoke in a calm and cheery voice before looking into the eyes of the man, "You're funny and I like funny."_

 **Dark: "Don't let his small stature and child-like nature catch you off guard. Like Zap said, Zen-Oh sits at the top of the divine hierarchy. He ranks above ALL other gods and immortals in the ENTIRE cosmos. This is because he's capable of actually ERASING things from existence itself. Mortals, gods, immortals, planets, stars, solar systems, galaxies, universes…hell, it was stated that he could erase the entire MULTIVERSE INSTANTLY if he wanted. Needless to say, he's someone that you DON'T want to piss off."**

Zap: "As a matter of fact, Zen-Oh is the reason that there're only twelve universes instead of eighteen. It's not known PRECISELY what happened to anger him so much to the point he'd wipe out entire universes, all that's known is that Zen-Oh possesses extraordinary power and isn't afraid to use it. It's so intense that even Beerus, widely regarded as one of the most powerful and most fearsome destroyer gods in the cosmos, fears the mere mention of his name. Let alone the sight of him."

 _"Whis!" Beerus, a skinny humanoid purple cat dressed in Egyptian-like attire, called out._

 _"Uh…I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind answering that for me? I am **knuckle** deep in sauce," a voice called out._

 _Beerus's chair floated over and grabbed ahold of the blinking staff, "He can't talk right now. Call him back would yah?" Suddenly, the staff flew out if Beerus's hand (eliciting a confused look from the God of Destruction) and floated to the middle of the room. A green hologram appeared…revealing the form of Zen-Oh. Beerus screamed and fell to the floor, sweating, "GRAND ZEN-OH, SIRE!" Said deity just stared at Beerus with that (unnerving) smile on his face. Beerus quickly stood up, stepped up to the table, and bowed (breaking a portion of said table with his head in the process), "YAY WE PRAISE THEE, NOBLE PERSON! WITH ALL OUR PLEASES AND OUR THANK YOUS…oh lord, am I quoting Goku?"_

 **Dark: "But don't let any of that fool you, Beerus is FAR from a force to be reckoned with. Let Zap said, enough though he ranks below the likes of Grand Zen-Oh, Beerus is one of the most powerful and fearsome entities within the Dragonball cosmos. He possesses strength, speed, and durability among a GODLY level. Like all other Dragonball characters (well...most of then anyway), Beerus possesses the ability to manipulate a physical energy known as Ki."**

Zap: "Utilizing Ki, Beerus is commonly able to fly, sense the energy of others, and transforming his Ki into devastating attacks. One of his most well known abilities is God of Destruction's Wrath, in which he fires dozens upon dozens of energy blasts in all directions."

 **Dark: "The Sphere of Destruction is a devastating attack that resembles a yellow star, no doubt capable of reducing a planet to nothing but space dust. Is that a thing?"**

Zap: "The God of Destruction's Roar allows for Beerus to unleash a powerful sound wave to break down an enemy's guard and knock them down. It's so strong that it can knock down even a warrior as powerful as Son Goku."

 **Dark: "While it may not be as flashy as some of his other abilities, the Afterimage technique allows to Beerus to confuse his opponents by moving so fast that he leaves behind an afterimage of himself."**

Zap: "Perhaps his most dangerous technique is known as the "Hakai". With this technique, it is said that Beerus can destroy virtually anything. This even includes entities such as ghosts and even the very souls of his opponents. In fact, it's been said to be the second most technique in the ENTIRE Dragonball cosmos. Second only to the "Erase" technique of Grand Zen-Oh."

 **Dark: "His Cataclysmic Orb is a technique that he has to use by physically hitting it, said to be uncatchable and uncrushable."**

Zap: "Beerus also possesses a multitude of other abilities, including super senses, a healing factor, self-duplication, attack cancellation, redirection, AND nullification…you get the point. He even has access to a technique that's one of the greatest in the cosmos…Ultra Instinct"

 _"Your end goal should be for you to master the ability to have each part of your body to think and move independently of the other parts," Whis commented to Goku and a frowning, tan man with spiked black hair, white armor, and a black suit. Vegeta. "But…I admit this is exceedingly difficult," Whis commented as he turned around, "In fact, not even Lord Beerus has mastered it and…he's a god."_

Zap: "Ultra Instinct is an ability primarily utilized by the angels of Dragonball. As stated by Whis, it's a technique that allows the user's body to move without them even having to think about so."

 **Dark: "Then I'D be perfect for it, I don't think anyway!"**

Zap: "Riiiiiiight….anyway, Beerus cannot actually use Ultra Instinct to its fullest extent despite all of his centuries of experience."

 **Dark: "Beerus has proven as to why he's one of the best warriors the multiverse has to offer. He can strike fear into the hearts and beat the crap out of some of the best warriors around, like Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, and the mighty Frieza. He can blow up planets and stars with ease, can travel to other galaxies without the aid of Whis in barely two minutes, and has been able to hold his own the other eleven gods of Destruction. Which is no easy task, as I'm sure you can guess."**

Zap: "Despite being one of the most powerful entities in the cosmos, Beerus is far from invincible. There are a plethora of other warriors who surpass his own power, such as his teacher Whis, the Pride Trooper Jiren the Gray, and even Goku once he tapped into the full power of Ultra Instinct."

 **Dark: "Wait a minute…I know that Goku is awesome, but how was he able to master a technique that not even the gods (who have lived for HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF YEARS) could?"**

Zap: "The power of the plot, Dark. The power of the plot."

 **Dark: "Power of weak writing would be more like it."**

Zap: "And while Beerus may have tapped into the power of Ultra Instinct, it was a very minute version. AND…he only achieved it when he was fighting eleven gods at once."

 **Dark: "And like any other fighter in Dragonball, Beerus's power and capabilities only last for as long as he's actually focused and on-guard. If he drops his guard for even a moment, he can be brought down by even the most primitive of mortal weapons. Well that's stupid."**

Zap: "He's also extremely overconfident in his own abilities. He's SO certain in his own capabilities in combat that he refuses to believe (for even a moment) that there's any opponent that he could face that could match his own power. Let alone surpass it. As a matter of fact, he takes it as an insult!"

 **Dark: "To be fair, I'd be overconfident too if I was one of the strongest gods that can destroy pretty much anything I want. Beerus remains one of the top players in the ENTIRE Dragonball multiverse. If you piss him off, don't even bother running. Because, chances are, you're already dead."**

 _"One of those projectiles hit me too," Beerus slowly spoke, sitting in a chair at looking at a bullet in his forehead. Vegeta panicked, looking on with fear in his eyes. "It feels itchy," Beerus commented as the bullet fell into his hand, "Like a bit from a bug I should crush," he snarled menacingly as he closed his fist around the projectile._

 _"I take it you're upset," Whis stated (a bit obviously) as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Will you destroy Earth now?"_

 _"I prefer to see of it as renewing, so that it may reach its potential," Beerus corrected as he held his hand out (causing Vegeta to flinch) and crushing the bullet into bits, "Of course before any creation must come destruction," he growled as a light pink/purple aura arose from his body._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Zap: "Alright, the combatants are set…let's end this debate once and for all."

 **Dark: "It's time for a death battle!"**

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was a quiet, peaceful day on Earth in the seventh universe. At the house of the Briefs, there were two…"unusual" beings sitting at said house.

One was a purple humanoid cat and the other was a light blue-skinned figure with tall white hair and a staff sitting next to him. These brings were the God of Destruction Beerus, and his angel attendant Whis. These two were currently gorging themselves on a feast made by Bulma Briefs (her own little bribing means of keeping Beerus from blowing up the planet).

"Oh…this food is delicious! Wouldn't you agree, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked with a smile on his face as he ate a piece of grilled meat and subsequently moaned **(1)** by the taste of the food.

"Yep," Beerus commented before shoving an entire burger in his mouth, "For Earth's faults, even _I_ can't deny that it has some of the best food in any universes."

"Lord Beerus! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Oh, don't ruin my good time Whis!" Just as Beerus was reaching for a slice of pizza…something caught his sight out of the corner of his eye. Looking to the side, Beerus caught the sight of a small, glowing green object lying in the grass. "Hm? What's this?" Beerus reached down and grabbed ahold of said gem.

Whis now took notice, "Oh…what's that?"

"I'm not sure," Beerus admitted as he examined the gem in his fingers, "It doesn't look like much if you ask me."

Just then, out of nowhere, a purple portal suddenly appeared a few feet away from the two immortals. Both of them looked towards the portal in surprise and readiness. Just then, the green gem suddenly flew out of Beerus's hand and towards the portal as a large a large hand grabbed it.

A large, purple-skinned figure coated in golden armor with a (darker) gold gauntlet on his left hand. On this gauntlet rested five other stones like the green one. These ones were red on his index finger, purple on his middle finger, yellow on his ring finger, orange on his thumb, and blue in the center of the top of his hand.

The figure looked at the green stone in his fingers and smirked, "Finally." Lifting his gauntlet hand up, he slowly moved to the gem to a space on his pinky finger. When the stone set onto the gauntlet, the figure let out a yell as red, purple, yellow, green, orange, and blue electricity coursed throughout his body. When the lightning died down, the figure's smirked reappeared as he stared at the gauntlet.

"Hey!" The figure looked up boredly from his gauntlet at the cat-like creature before him, "I don't know what that gem is, but I don't take kindly to people stealing stuff from me."

The figure chuckled, "Ignorant mortal, you're a _fool_ to think that you can utilize might of an Infinity Stone. Only Thanos can command ultimate power."

Beerus snarled menacingly as his hands clenched into fists, "Fool?!" Whis continued eating with his eyes shut as a dark pink/purple aura appeared around him, "You…disrespectful-. I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!"

Whis sighed as he reached for a cup of tea, "Here we go again."

Thanos chuckled as he held up the Infinity Gauntlet so that the Infinity Stones were visible to the destroyer, all six of them glowing with their power, "Come then," he challenged.

 _ **(Fight!)**_

Beerus's hand glowed purple before he shot forth a dark purple ball of energy the size of a car. Keeping the smirk on his face, Thanos raised up his gauntlet hand and closed his fist as the Reality Stone glowed. With the orb being mere inches away from the Mad Titan…the entire attack turned into dozens upon dozens of butterflies.

Beerus's face was flabbergasted as Whis had stopped eating and was now observing with an unknown look in his eyes. Beerus's expression of shock quickly turned into one of fury, before he let out a roar of combat before speeding forward. Thanos chuckled before doing the same.

The God of Destruction and Mad Titan met in the middle, both of them throwing forth a mighty punch (Thanos doing so with the Infinity Gauntlet). When their fists clashed, they produced a shockwave that destroyed the ground underneath them and cracked apart the side of the Brief house that faced them.

Beerus threw another punch to Thanos's stomach, to which the Mad Titan was able to block the attack with his other arm. The attack, however, was strong enough to shoot Thanos towards the sky. Beerus was no wasted no time and was quickly off after his opponent.

Whis stared at the two fleeing entities, closing his eyes and continuing to drink his tea.

Meanwhile, Thanos was still flying through the air from Beerus's attack with the God of Destruction hot on his trail. Beerus held his hand back and blasted a beam of purple energy. The Power Stone glowed just before Thanos threw his fist out, firing off a beam of red energy to counter.

The two energy beams collided in a violent burst of power, the shockwaves being felt dozens of miles away. When the beam clashed halted, Beerus suddenly found Thanos in front of him. Before Beerus could react, Thanos grabbed him by the face and flew towards the ground at unimaginable speeds.

Beerus, however, wasn't gonna go down that easily. He shot forth a kick to the gut of Thanos, stunning the Mad Titan for a bit…which was enough for Beerus. He threw an uppercut, colliding with the chin of his opponent. Before Thanos flew too far away, Beerus grabbed him by the ankle, spun him around like a top wildly, and throwing him (hard) towards the ground. As Thanos went crashing down, Beerus threw his hands out wildly and shooting out a barrage of Ki blasts towards the plummeting Titan.

Seeing the attacks coming to him, Thanos quickly managed to straighten himself. He held up his fist in front of him, the Power Stone glowing within the gauntlet. The yellow energy blasts coming towards him turned red in coloration and they all suddenly sped towards the side.

Beerus's jaw dropped, "What the-?!" The energy blasts all focused in on the Power Stone and were absorbed by the Infinity Stone. Thanos lowered his hand and smirked, irritating Beerus even further.

Beerus's dark purple aura appeared around him suddenly and wildly as he growled, rushing forwards as supernatural speeds. Thanos was quick to follow, throwing out the Infinity Gauntlet as he flew. The Power Stone glowed before shooting out dozens upon dozens of energy blasts, all of these looking exactly like the energy blasts that Beerus had shot out before.

Beerus was able to avoid the blasts fairly easily, speeding and swerving through each of the attacks. Suddenly, Beerus let out a loud roar and threw his arms and legs out. As Thanos looked on in confusion, his eyes suddenly widened as he observed literal hundreds of energy blasts suddenly emerge from virtually every inch of the destroyer's body.

Thanos crossed his arms over his face, a force field appearing around him as the energy blasts began pelting the energy shield. Thanos could feel the power behind each attack, each one holding greater power then Thanos had expected. Gritting his teeth, Thanos clenched his (Infinity Gauntlet) hand into a fist as the Reality Stone glowed. Thanos let out a mighty yell, dropped the force field, and threw his fist out in a backhand-like motion, causing a yellow energy wave to spread across the area.

When the energy wave came in contact with the opposing Ki blasts, the dozens (if not still hundreds) of Ki blasts were suddenly transformed into a barrage of small black bats. Beerus's attacked stopped just before all of these bats flew towards the God of Destruction in a rage.

Beerus held an arm over his face, yelled, and clawed around wildly as he found his vision obscured by these tiny creatures. Thanos chuckled before he suddenly disappeared.

Beerus's eyes shot open as he could feel Thanos's energy signature suddenly appeared above him. And was moving quickly downwards. Beerus snarled and let out a roar as his aura flared around him viciously. All of the bats fled from the raging destroyer, causing Thanos to cover his eyes as a lot of the bats flew up to him and obstructed his own vision.

Finally, Thanos was able to see after the bats fled…

POW!

…only to get a punch to the face, courtesy of Beerus. The sheer power of the attack sent Thanos skyrocketing through the air, with Beerus following shortly after. Beerus closed the distance between them in mere moments, him throwing another powerful punch and sent the Mad Titan flying even further. This process continued, with Beerus sending Thanos flying further through the air. Just then, Beerus quickly closed the gap between them before unleashing a barrage of furious punches aimed at the Titan's chest and body.

Beerus's attacks were ferocious, and growing more and more powerful with each passing moment. After Zen-Oh knows how long and how many punches thrown, Beerus lifted himself up and shot both of his feet into the stomach of Thanos. _Hard_.

The Mad Titan went flying towards the ground so fast that even Beerus had to put in effort just to see. He SLAMMED into the Earth at an intense velocity, sprouting up a massive cloud of dust.

Beerus held his arms behind his back, slowly floating down with an impassive look on his face. That impassive look, however, quickly turned into on of annoyance, "I know you're not dead! Come on out already!"

The clearing of the dust cloud revealed a crater the size of a city. And it the center…stood Thanos. The part that annoyed/intrigued Beerus was that his opponent didn't look beaten or even phased at all. Annoyed because he really wanted to destroy this fool for his disrespect!

But intrigued because.. he was actually quite curious about his power, and is hoping to see a full demonstration of his skills.

Thanos chuckled before (mockingly) wiping nonexistence dirt off of his shoulder, "By this world's standards, you're consider powerful _creature_ ," he insulted before his smirk grew, "Such a shame this world's standards are so. Low."

Beerus snarled, baring his fangs, before shutting his eyes and breathing. Then, his aura manifested around him just as he opened his eyes. In an instant, he was speeding towards his opponent yet again.

Just then, Beerus let out a grunt of pain as he suddenly stopped moving. He looked at the smirking Titan and saw that the gauntlet was glowing. Looking back (with some difficulty), Beerus saw that he was being restricted by two large hands composed of solid stone. Thanos waved his hand slightly, causing the "stone hands" to revert into humungous pillars of molten lava. The lava suddenly and quickly wrapped itself around Beerus before quickly shooting to the ground.

The lava burned through the ground quickly and rapidly, disappearing underneath the Earth in mere moments. Thanos scoffed as the orange glow disappeared underneath the ground, slowly fading from sight.

"Pathetic," Thanos turned around and was about to walk about…until he felt the ground begin to (violently) shake. "What?!"

In an instant, the ground he stood on suddenly exploded in a burst of energy followed by a mighty roar. Looking into the sky, Thanos was able to spot the God of Destruction flying in the air. His arms were crossed and a pissed off expression on his face. He held a single hand up, a dark purple energy sphere forming in his hand. Beerus threw his hand back, let out a another mighty roar, and threw his hand forward, firing off an entire beam compromised off dark purple energy.

Thanos, however, didn't look intimidated in the slightest. He simply bent his legs, clenched his (Infinity Gauntlet) fist, and shot forth into the air, further destroying (what was left of) the ground beneath him. Thanos let out a mighty yell of his own as he threw his fist forward, the six Infinity Stones glowing and the entire gauntlet itself was glowing as well.

Without any fear or hesitation, Thanos threw his fist forward and straight up _punched the beam head-on!_

To the utter shock of the destroyer god, Thanos was punching clean through the energy beam with seeming ease. Beerus put more force into his attack, his power seemingly doing nothing to the Mad Titan.

Just then, Thanos got close enough to deliver a strong uppercut directly to Beerus's chin. The sheer power of the attack sent Beerus flying, far outside of the Earth's atmosphere. The Mad Titan was quick to follow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Whis's eyes opened suddenly, him putting down the tea cup he was drinking. He looked into the sky with an impassive look on his face before he narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the sky.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

A shockwave spread through the regions of space as Thanos and Beerus's fists clashed, the two warriors pushing their strength against one another. Both of them reared their other fists back and let out battle cries as their fists clashed again. They repeated this process again, shockwaves rippling through yet again. They repeated this process again…and again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again, and again. By this point, their clashing fists would only be a blur to even someone on the level of Goku or Vegeta **(2)**.

Shockwave after shockwave were being produced every time their fists clashed, no less then a few dozen punches clashing every single second. With every second that passed, each warrior was putting more and more power into their attacks.

The Earth, the solar systems, and even entire galaxies were beginning to shake underneath the sheer power of these two goliaths. And only more and more sections of the universe were being affected with each passing second.

Beerus growled as he punched (baring his fangs menacingly), his eyes widening as he let out an ear-piercing roar. The power of the attack, combined with the close proximity of the two goliaths…the attack definitely did its job.

Thanos let out a scream of pain, the pain catching him off-guard and causing him to miss his punch…and that single mistake was enough for Beerus.

The God of Destruction let loose a barrage of furious punches onto the torso of Thanos, before suddenly pausing and seizing the Mad Titan by the throat. "That's it, it's time I ended this once and for all. And for your disrespect…I have something special for you." He held his other hand vertically up to the face of Thanos, his four fingers standing up straight and his thumb crossing across his palm horizontally. His eyes narrowed into a glare, "Hakai," he whispered in a deadly tone. Thanos's body glowed a bright white color…

…only for something to shatter completely, white shards falling over before disappearing in purple energy particles.

Beerus's eyes widened in shock and horror, and his jaw literally dropped, "W-WHAT?!"

Thanos let out a smirk before grabbing Beerus's arm, pulling him off, and (slowly, with some effort) pulled down the destroyer's arm, "Impressive technique…but your power is no match for the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. No match…for MY power."

Before Beerus could even think about making any kind of retort or another strike…he took a punch of the Infinity Gauntlet to the face!

The sheer power behind the attack sent Beerus flying away from the planet. He was sent crashing through Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, AND Pluto! There was a hole clean through each of these celestial bodies before Beerus was FINALLY able to stop himself. When he stopped himself, his eyes were still widened in shock, "T-That's not possible. Could he be…immortal?"

"Yes," Beerus's eyes (somehow) widened even further as he heard the voice of his opponent, seeing him standing (or floating) before him. Thanos began laughing as he held his arms out, "Now do you see the futility of your struggles?"

Beerus's shock disappeared and was quickly replaced with a glare, "Fine then," he snarled through gritted teeth, "If I can't annihilate you completely, I'll just SEND YOU TO THE NEXT WORLD! YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED BY BEERUS THE DESTROYER!" The God of Destruction let out a mighty roar as he charged forward, Thanos quickly following suit.

When they reached one another, they reached around grabbed each other by the hands. They pressed their palms and forehead to one another forcefully, each one growling menacingly as they pushed their strength against one another.

Thanos, on the other hand, was prepared. He wasn't going to succumb to that roar again. He smirked before (without the notice of Beerus) activating the Time Stone. Almost instantaneously, everything around Thanos froze immediately in time.

The Mad Titan moved his hands away from Beerus, the destroyer god remaining in the same position with the same expression on his face. Thanos chuckled before rearing his fist back and punching Beerus dead in his chest, to which the destroyer (of course) didn't react.

Without even hesitating, Thanos unleashed a barrage of punches all over Beerus's torso, stomach, waist, face, and even back. After his attempt, Thanos was let facing away from the God of Destruction. He "hmphed", powering down the Time Stone…

…resulting in Beerus's entire body was flailed around wildly as his body caught up with all of the attacks that was delivered upon him. His eyes were widened in pain as he held a hand to his mouth, coughing up some blood. Beerus slowly looked up and shot a glare at the smirking titan (clenching his blood-covered fist in the process), before he (once again) let out a roar. This was to the one from before, the attack having severely less of an impact then it did before. Beerus suddenly disappeared from sight, Thanos following suit a mere moment later.

All was silent…

BOOM!

…until there was a MASSIVE shockwave that rippled through the galaxy (shaking it violently). This shockwave was the product of the clashing fists of Thanos and Beerus. The smirking face of the Mad Titan met the furious snarl of the God of Destruction before they suddenly disappeared again.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

By this point, entire worlds, moons, stars, and even solar systems had been destroyed by the sheer clashing power of these two mighty goliaths. And the very galaxy that they were fighting in was only just barely holding itself together. But it wouldn't be able to keep this feat up forever.

Beerus grunted as one of Thanos's fists collided with the side of his face, before he took an uppercut to the chin just seconds before taking an energy blast to the chest. When he stopped moving, he looked up and (for what felt like the millionth time that day) growled.

Then…he shut his eyes, took in a deep breath, and looked back at the smirking Titan with an impassive look on his face. Thanos held his closed gauntlet fist with the Infinity Stones visible as he mockingly held his other hand out, almost invitingly.

Beerus, however (and…a little surprisingly), didn't react with rage or even frustration. His face was just…emotionless (which sent Thanos slightly on edge). The God of Destruction, however, simply pressed both of his palms together. Slowly, he pulled his hands apart…creating white/slightly purple object in-between his hands that seemed shaped like an atom.

Beerus moved his hand upwards, holding the Cataclysmic Orb up by a single finger. Keeping his eyes locked with Thanos, Beerus began to slowly moving his arm in a circle…the orb moving with it.

Thanos, a bit confused, was keeping his eyes locked onto the orb that his opponent had created. After a few seconds of this process, Beerus lowered his arm and lifted himself up, shooting a kick directly into the orb.

Thanos quickly held out his hand, activating the gauntlet and halting the orb in its tracks. Beerus slowly lowered one of his hands (with the other placed behind his back), and threw it out, pushing his power against the orb and (by extension) Thanos's himself.

The two of them found themselves in a stalemate, each one trying to push the orb to their opponent.

"I must admit," Beerus spoke after a few moments of (relative) silence, "You're stronger then I thought, Thanos. Part of me may almost be upset in having to destroy you."

Thanos chuckled, "Your power is clear Beerus, that much is certain. But," this caught Beerus's attention, "You still fail to realize the truth."

"Oh? And just what truth would that be?"

Thanos chuckled again in response, before that chuckle grew into a maniacal laughter (furthering confusing Beerus and setting him on edge), "That no power, no matter have great or vast…is a match for the Infinity Gauntlet!"

The Infinity Stones began glowing at an even more intensely degree, the light itself actually succeeding in partially blinding Beerus. The Cataclysmic Orb began to shake and tremble violently in its place, as the colors of the attack began to change and shift rapidly. Red, purple, yellow, green, orange, and blue, and all over again.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Whis's eyes widened in shock at the sheer power that was being given off. _That's it._ Whis stood up with a frown, summoned his staff to his hand, and disappeared.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Beerus's teeth were grinding viciously and his hand began to shake as he struggled to push the orb back to his opponent. Despite his best efforts, however, he simply could not push the orb back at Thanos. Even by an inch.

Thanos's chuckling grew in volume as the orb grew closer and closer to the one who created it, growing size and shifting rapidly in color as it shook violently. Beerus grabbed ahold of his wrist with his free hand, struggling to use the remainder of his power to push the orb back. But he was failing at doing so. And failing quickly.

"You were a fool to stand against me," Thanos commented, "I am Thanos. Thanos is supreme. Thanos…is… **GOD**!" Thanos's (gauntlet) fist clenched tightly, causing the stones and the gauntlet itself began glowing at an even more intense light.

Beerus was only able to hold off the orb for a few more moments before the attack suddenly shot towards the God of Destruction at speeds that were too intense for even Beerus to do anything but cross his arms over his face in protection.

…

…

…

…

There was a bright flash of light along with a MASSIVE explosion. When everything had finally died down…there laid Beerus. The God of Destruction for the Seventh Universe, one of the most powerful entities in ALL of the universes, and one of the most feared and ferocious beings one can encounter…was lying face down on a barren, unknown planet. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, and blooding was seeping out of his wounds.

Eventually, a single hand of Beerus slowly picked itself up and slapped the ground. The other hand followed suit, before Beerus (finally) picked his head off of the ground. The destroyer god flinched in pain as he moved, slowly (but eventually) pulling himself onto his knees.

Just then…he heard chuckling.

Looking up, he saw Thanos floating down to his location. As he landed, his expression became emotionless. Slowly, he began walking towards the fallen deity. "Admittedly, "fun" isn't something one considers during conquest. But this," he then smirked, raising his (gauntlet) hand and touching his thumb and middle fingers together, "Will put a smile on my face."

SNAP!

Just then, something about Beerus felt…weird. "What-What did you do to me?" Beerus commented, his voice sounding too tired to be angry. Thanos didn't comment, he simply kept smirking. Beerus growled slowly and quietly before he threw him forward again. This time, however…it was perfectly clear that his attacks were SO much weaker then they were before. His punches and kicks were slower and didn't have the force necessary to hurt Thanos.

One thing that caught Beerus's attention was that Thanos wasn't even hitting back, only dodging ever so slightly to avoid damage.

Calmly, Thanos lifted a hand and flicked Beerus in the forehead. This "flick", however, knocked Beerus off his feet and back a few inches, sprawling across the ground before coming to a stop.

Slowly, he picked himself back up. Just as he stood up.. he suddenly collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach. "W-What-?" He then felt a…tingling sensation on his hand. Holding his hand up, his eyes widened in complete shock as his dark purple skin started turning grey.

Just then…his hand began crumbling into dust.

Beerus tried to make a noise, but found that he couldn't. His other hand crumbled as the rest of his body started changing color, Beerus then looked up and met Thanos's eyes. Just then, he closed his eyes before letting out a small smirk (unseen by Thanos). _You're more powerful then I expected Thanos. Not bad, not bad at all._

And with that…Beerus's entire body crumbled into dust. Leaving virtually nothing remaining of Universe 7's God of Destruction.

Thanos chuckled again before clenching his fist, a purple portal appearing behind him. He then turned around, stepping through the portal, and disappearing through it.

 _ **(K.O)**_

 _Thanos emerges on the other side of his portal, smirking upon seeing the glaring expression of Whis as the remains of Beerus blow in the wind._

 **Dark: "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT…just calm down and let us explain first!"**

Zap: "This fight WAS a close match up, two characters with godly power going face-to-face. However, there WAS one thing that Beerus was simply unable to vanquish…the Infinity Gauntlet."

 **Dark: "For starters, Thanos could actually duplicate a majority of Beerus's abilities. No less then 90% of Dragonball characters possess are flight, superhuman capabilities, and energy manipulation. Thanos can duplicate most (if not all) of those abilities using only the Power Stone. At most, adding the Reality Stone to that. Which still gives Thanos FOUR other stones of near-limitless power for him to fall back on. This gave him a more diverse arsenal, and FAR more abilities at his disposal."**

Zap: "Beerus is a no less then a couple hundred thousand times faster then the speed of light **(3)**. HOWEVER fast Beerus may be…he can't match the capabilities of the Space Stone, which allows Thanos to be ANYWHERE at ANYTIME. Rendering his speed virtually immeasurable, and unbeatable by ANY standards available to Beerus. Giving Thanos the speed advantage as well."

 **Dark: "In the past, Thanos has scaled to the Asgardian Allfather: Odin. Odin has equal Surtur, the Fire Giant, in combat. Surtur is capable of destroying the nine realms, which are ENTIRE universes. AT MOST, Beerus is only capable of annihilating ONE universe. Not several."**

Zap: "Odin was also stated to the equal to Dormammu, by Dormammu himself. Dormammu, FYI, was capable of challenging the abstract entity Eternity. By embodying the totality of existence, on all planes and levels of Creation…Eternity is BEYOND a multiverse level. AT MINIMUM, this makes Thanos a multiversal threat. In sharp contrast to Beerus, who, like Dark, said, is only a universal threat at BEST!"

 **Dark: "Thanos was also able to stand up to the Hakai, Beerus's most powerful and most dangerous attack. Not only would the Soul Stone protect him from a soul-based attack (the Hakai targets the soul as well), but the Power Stone makes him virtually indestructible. The Time Stone could be used to reverse any damage done to him (if not freeze Beerus entirely), and the Reality Stone could alter and change the very fabric of reality itself in defense. Giving Thanos a total of FOUR methods to stand up to Beerus's best move.**

Zap: "Beerus is a truly formidable warrior, and WOULD have won if he was fighting a Thanos WITHOUT the Infinity Gauntlet. But he simply could not contend with its might. With the Power Stone, Thanos could match and even surpass Beerus's raw power and ability to manipulate energy. This includes near-limitless strength and stamina as well-."

 **Dark: "-with the Soul Stone, Thanos was protected from soul-targeting attacks, and could even target Beerus's soul if he wished-."**

Zap: "-with the Time Stone, Thanos could heal himself from any wound and give himself enough time (pun not intended) to prepare and plan-."

 **Dark: "-with the Space Stone, Thanos easily held** **the speed advantage in the fight-."**

Zap: "-with the Reality Stone, Thanos was given an extra avenue of power and unpredictability in the fight-."

 **Dark: "-and with the Mind Stone, Thanos held the edge in sheer mental power and fortitude."**

Zap: "Beerus is NOT an easy opponent for ANY character to defeat, but Thanos ultimately held too many advantages to win the fight. Including strength, speed, durability, weaponry, unpredictability, and power."

 **Dark: "Whelp, Beerus just lost…times _infinity_."**

Zap: "The winner is Thanos."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _ **Next time on death battle**_

 _ **"I want to be strong."**_

...

…

 _"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," a black-haired woman in a red dress commented as she walked around a fallen, red-haired girl in golden armor. The woman knelt down and grabbed the girl by the chin, lifting her up so that their eyes met, "But take comfort in knowing…that I will use it in ways you could NEVER have imagined."_

 _The girl picked her head up to glare, but her expression soon turned impassive, "Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _The woman frowned, "Yes," before she stood up, materializing a bow with a single arrow and pointing it at the girl._

…

…

 _ **"I want to be feared."**_

…

…

 _"Aw, don't beat yourself up about it Lionheart," the same woman from before commented with a smirk on her face, except now her hair was shorter and she had an eyepatch over her left eye, "I'm SURE Tyrian and Hazel would have found them on their own EVENTUALLY."_

 _"What…is wrong with you?" She turned to a blonde boy in white armor, who had his head down, "How can you be so broken inside? To take SO many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be PROUD of?!"_

 _"Jaune," a short girl with turquoise eyes said in a worried tone._

 _"ALL WITH THAT DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Jaune screamed, tears streaming down his face._

 _"Everyone, calm down," a pale-skinned, red-eyed man yelled as the other teens readied their weapons._

 _"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" Jaune screamed, "Do you hear me?!" The woman merely glare at the blond boy, "Well?! SAY SOMETHING!"_

 _"…Who are you again?"_

…

…

 _ **"I want…to be powerful."**_

…

…

 _"LISTEN!" The woman, now in a yellow outfit, held two swords as she summoned for a wave of wind, pushing back a small woman with mismatched eyes and pink and brown hair. "You're not the only one who wants that girl dead," she levitated off of the ground, causing shock to spread through the other woman, "So stop wasting your time fighting ME…and let's discuss how we kill her. TOGETHER." The woman lowered her weapon, looking at with slight fear and patience, "Good. Now…let's talk," she stated as she lowered to the ground. The smaller woman rolled her eyes and pointed at her neck, "Right."_

 _ **Cinder Fall blazes her way into death battle**_

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **(1): Am I the only one who thinks that Whis makes too many…weird noises when he eats Earth food?**

 **(2): Possibly not Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, or Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta, not 100% positive. But, they can't access those forms willingly anyway. So…irrelevant.**

 **(3]: Don't quote me on that. I TRIED to do an estimate...but things kinda fell apart:/**

 **This was probably one of my most difficult and frustrating Death Battles to date, right up there with Doctor Fate versus Bill Cipher. But…I'm feeling quite confident in my outcome. I did a LOT of research, and am certain. Without the Infinity Gauntlet, I'm certain that Beerus can defeat Thanos. WITH the Infinity Gauntlet, however…is a different story. The completed gauntlet grants the wearer with virtual omnipotence, and, no matter HOW powerful Beerus is, he can't beat omnipotence. Honestly…the ONLY Dragonball who could take on an omnipotent being with even the SLIGHTEST chance of winning would be Super Shenron (who's power is limitless, and I'm not sure if Zarama has the same kind of power). So…it stays.**

 **I tried to use the "Thanos VS. Darkseid" Death Battle to help. Darkseid eclipsed Thanos in physical power, but first had to get through the Infinity Gauntlet. He did this because his true form was always in the Fourth Dimension/World, so Thanos couldn't TRULY destroy him. And because of his "universe hopping" abilities, he could take the fight to his own reality…where the gauntlet would be rendered useless, and the rest is history. Beerus, on the other hand, didn't have any specific way to counter or defeat the Infinity Gauntlet. Which is why I've come to this particular decision.**

 **I'm not used to writing someone with power like Thanos, so this won't be...perfect.**

 **Like I said,Thanos has scaled to Odin. Odin could stand uo to Surtur, who could destroy ENTIRE universes. Beerus is only at a universe level at best, and even THAT was only because there was someone else with god-like power fighting him at the time when there was ANY threat of him destroying the Seventh Universe (Goku and Champa).**

 **Some may not like Thanos being immune to the Hakai, but I don't believe that the Infinity Stones would be unable to defend against it. And feel that my reasons are good.**

 **I didn't REALLY use anything with Ultra Instinct because it was so minor (it terms of Beerus's skill with the ability, not the ability itself) and wouldn't have changed anything.**

 **Next time…we've got RWBY _False_ Maiden (and one of my most hated characters) showing up. But…who's she gonna be fighting? Keep track of my other stories to find out who Cinder's opponent will be. Or you can just fight for the next fight…whichever.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
